The Prince of the Swarm in Remnant
by DreamWeaverGod
Summary: After the defeat of Narud in Skygeirr, Kerrigan and Stukov was about to head back to the Leviathan, until they felt a powerful psionic energy. With Kerrigan being curious as to why it feels familiar, she went back inside with Stukov to see someone she thought she would never see again. OC X HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys DWG here with my new story coming in right here right now! Now before you guys start, I just want to thank you for reading this. Now I love Starcraft, it should be obvious if you read my other fic Gamer of Remnant. Now let's stop the chit chat of mine and let's get this story on the road!**

 **P.S This is also a harem fic...I love harems.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 _Skygeirr, after the defeat of Narud_

Inside a room is a young teen. The teen is seventeen years if age, has red hair, his hair reaches to the back of his neck, his eyes are blue green. He wears the standard ghost outfit except without the mask. **(AN:Search Starcraft 2 ghost, they look cool.)**

"Glad sis finally killed that son of a bitch. He was draining my psionic energy pretty hard." He said with an exhausted tone as he got up from the wall where he is sitting on. He then looked at the door locking him from the outside.

"Now how should I get out of here?" He asked himself as he scratched his cheek. He then got an idea and grinned. He walked far away from the door. As soon as he reached the end of the wall he concentrated his energy and fired an orange beam made of pure psionic energy at the door. He gritted his teeth as he began losing energy fast. "Damn, not enough!" He shouted in annoyance as he glared at the door. Then after losing more energy than he thought he panted as he saved what was left of his psionic energy.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor. "Well I hope sis or at least Stukov managed to detect that." He muttered as he closed his eyes, feeling extremely weak. Not noticing a dark shadow up on the ceiling and then ir disappears.

 _Outside Skygeirr station_

Two figures were walking outside, they were about to go back to the Leviathan until they felt a strong psionic energy.

The first one is clearly a female, she is covered in purple and brown carapace from head to toe, she turned her attention towards the entrance with her purple eyes.

"You felt that too?" Asked a male voice. The male is a man wearing the outfit of a general with glowing orange eyes and an arm that is covered by carapace and muscles, with a few blades going out his shoulder. "I don't know how, but I ordered my Swarm to kill everyone inside there. But for some reason, he or she is still alive, but his psionic energy almost feels...familiar." She was surprised as she began walking towards the entrance leading inside the facility. "You coming Stukov?" She asked the infested Terran.

Stukov only looked at her and nodded. "Yes my Queen."

 _1 hour later_

The Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan or commonly known as Kerrigan is walking with Stukov in a hall full of broken down steel doors. After some more walking they came across a heavily fortified steel door with some scratches in it. "This door, the psionic energy is here. The power we felt earlier has gotten weaker. I don't know how much time we have left. But the sooner we get rid of this door, the better."

Kerrigan nodded as she prepared a psionic blast. Not enough for total annhilation, but enough only to destroy the door.

With a roar she unleashed her power and began tearing the door apart.

It only took a few seconds until the door was blasted away.

Kerrigan walked in to scan the room, what she saw widened her eyes as she sees a familiar red haired teen leaning on a wall and sleeping or being continously drained unkowingly.

She hastily walked towards the teen and kneeled. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the teen. "It is him." She said with tears in her eyes. "I never thought that I'd see him again." She closed her eyes as she hugged the teen. Making said teen smile only for a second. Suddenly Kerrigan widened her eyes as she remembered that his psionic energy is being drained forcefully. "Izsha, prepare the Leviathan!" She shouted as she picked up the teen and ran with Stukov in tow.

 _Inside the Leviathan, few hours later_

Kerrigan was walking back and forth as she was waiting for a certain teen to wake up.

"My Queen, I sense your worry. What is it that worries you?" Asked a female voice making Kerrigan turn around and looked at the Zerg that asked her.

The Zerg in question is a serpent like female attached to the ceiling. Where her hair is, are instead black tendrils with a sharp point.

"Is it the Terran?" Kerrigan only nodded as she walked towards a pool filled with green liquids. Inside it is the teen in which Kerrigan is worried about. "I'm worried about him. His psionic energy was being drained for about an hour. I was surprised that he was still alive." She said as she stared at the teen.

 _2 hours later_

The teen is awake, mentally. For a while he has been listening to Kerrigan's words with others. 'Man how long has it been since I heard sis' voice?' He asked himself mentally as he was still floating inside the green liquid. 'Should I tell her that I'm awake now?' He took a while as he grinned mentally.

He waited until Kerrigan, Dehaka, Stukov, Izsha, and Zagara entered the room where he resides.

"My Queen, why is a Terran in here?"

"Because he is someone that I care for Zagara."

 _"Glad you still remember me, sis."_ He said psionically, gettig the attention of Kerrigan, Zagara, Stukov, and Izsha.

"Alain!" Kerrigan suddenly appeared beside the pool of green goo.

 _"How long has it been, sis?"_ He asked her as she smiled and turned to everyone. "Everyone, meet Alain...my brother." She announced as everyone except Dehaka and Izsha is shocked. "Your brother?! I thought you were an only child!" Kerrigan looked at Stukov as he stepped forward. _"Yes Stukov, it is real although you can just call me her half brother. Reason is the old man got drunk and got another woman pregnant in one night and that woman gave birth to me, understood?"_ Alain asked as he felt some change in his body.

" _Sis, what did you do my body?"_ He asked as Kerrigan looked down with sad eyes. "I have to, your psionic energy is almost completely drained when we arrived at the Leviathan. I had to infest you with Zerg biomass to save you. I'm sorry Alain, but it was the only way to save you." She apologized as she kneeled. A smile formed to Alain's face as he understands. _"Well, no going back then. Better to live than die. Besides thanks for giving me another chance to live, of course you and I can have another chance to get some payback for Mengsk's doing."_ Kerrigan looked surprised as Alain knew she wanted revenge. _"Surprised? Thank Jim for that one, before he and his boys took action against Mengsk he sent me a message. That's why, I want revenge too. Talk about a double whammy. Now as much as I want to talk to you a little longer, I believe I have to rest so night sis."_ Kerrigan only shooked her head at his antics. "He's still the same old Alain I knew, and its still afternoon, silly brother." She smiled as she stood up and talked to her followers/advisers.

 _Timeskip to Amon's defeat_

Alain looked up to see Kerrigan, now a Xel'naga. Her golden aura brings warmth and comfort to his body as he smiles and began tearing up. "As always, you're beautiful sis." He said as he walked towards her on a cliff with Artanis, the Hierarch of the Protoss and James Raynor, leader of Raynor's Raiders, also a brother figure to Alain, Artanis wears a beautifully crafted golden armor with a few Khaldarin crystals here and there, James or also known as Jim, wears a black combat suit for marines and the Gauss Rifle as his weapon of choice. "Alain, thank you for surviving this long, you too Artanis, Jim. But now I have to maintain the balance of the universe and see worlds in their safe haven, I also have to do this to find redemption." Alain grinned as he stepped forward. "I'll help you with that sis." His action surprised everyone as Kerrigan began getting worried.

"How? You know th-"

He stopped her as he mentally ordered his weapon of choice to appear. Instantly a sharp blade made of hardened Zerg carapace appeared on top of his fists, one each is sharp enough to tear a Thor to shreds. "Before Ouros disappeared he told me psionically that there are other worlds, dimensions, and more. That's why, send me to another world, so I can help you in your redemption. I know for a fact that when you were still being controlled you killed countless lives. That's why, I'll gladly go to another world where the chance of going back is zero." Jim stepped forward as he grabbed Alain's shoulder. "Alain, you know this will be dangerous, and are you serious?" He asked as his hair shadowed his eyes. "I have to Jim, I know that its dangerous, but if its for sis...I'll do it. Besides she's one of my precious family." He said as he looke up to Kerrigan.

"Friend Alain, if you are to di this...then I wish you all the luck. En Taro Zeratul." **(AN:I always wanted to do that.)**

Alain smiled as he faced Artanis. "En Taro Zeratul." He then faced Kerrigan who was lookimg down and thinking. "Sis, let me help you." He said with a smile. Kerrigan looked sadly at Alain as she lowered herself to his level. "Are you sure you want to do this, Alain?" Alain only smiled as he nodded. Kerrigan smiled as she summoned a blue portal sending anyone who enters to where we all know, Remnant. "I feel a great evil in this world. It is almost as evil as Amon's. But I trust you to live and survive." Alain nodded as he stepped forward and stopping. "Count on it sis. I'll need a few Drones and a few Zerglings." Kerrigan was confused as to why Alain wanted to bring a small army. "Why Zerglings and Drones only? You could have just taken an Ultralisk or Hydralisks, maybe even a Brutalisk." Alain only shook his head as he looked at ten Raptor Zerglings and five drones. "I want the world to be surprised, that's all." He said with a grin making Jim and Kerrigan shake their head. Classic Alain.

"Now then, guess I'll be going now. Now don't send some info to me sis, I want a challenge." He said quickly as Kerrigan was about to send him some infofmation about the world. Kerrigan sighed as she can at least give only one thing that Alain needs. "Alain, there are no minerals or vespene geysers in this world, you're going to have to hunt for biomass, although I do sense a powerful crystalized energy. Also find yourself a girlfriend there, perhaps more than one." Alain blushed and shook his head as he went inside the portal with the Raptor Zerglings and Drones in tow.

 _Remnant, Random Forest_

A blue portal appeared as Alain, the Zerglings and the Drones began getting to work. "Zerglings, six of you hunt for biomass, the rest stay with me! Make sure not to get spotted by any Terrans! Start with hunting for small creatures first." He ordered as six Zerglings left to hunt. Alain then looked at the Drones and mentally ordered two of them to start taking down wood and three of them to dig.

Alain nodded as he began walking towards a rock and sat down.

 _1 hour later_

Alain was checking with the six Zerglings that he ordered to hunt, by using his psionic energy he can see through what the Zerglings are doing. The Zerglings have hunted down various animals, such as deers, rabbits, squirrels and one even tried to punce on a fish in a nearby river. Then suddenly he sensed blood lust. He stood up as he ordered the drones to burrow and his four Zerglings surrounding him, snarling at every direction to protect their master. Then suddenly a big creature suddenly appeared followed by two more.

The creature is a big bear-like creature with black fur and bones on its face and a few on its body. The creature's eyes was red and looks ferocious. Alas, Alain doesn't seem to be intimidated, same for the Zerglings. With a mental order the Ursas beside the leader were attacked by two extremely fast Zerglings, each time the Ursas try to attack one of the Zerglings they always miss with injuries that are sometimes deep and sometimes light. Alain grinned as he dodged a claw by the leader. He then punched the Ursa straight to the stomach making it slide towards a tree. Alain released a light psionic blast to the Ursa making it roar in pain. He then went for the kill as he unleashed his carapace blades. His stance was that of a Zealot but more quicker and offensive. He dodged a desperate attack by ducking and sinking both his carapace blades to the stomach. But he wasn't done yet. With great strength, he lifted the massive grimm and slammed the grimm to the ground. There he began tearing the Ursa apart by stabbing and slashing at its stomach fast and brutal.

After he was done he found the Zerglings behind him and to the back he saw the two Ursas dead and evaporating. He looked at the dead corpses, thinking if it is usable for biomass. He sighed as he pinched his nose. "I wish Abathur was here." He muttered as he mentally ordered the Zerglings to patrol around and the Drones to start working again. "Maybe I should build my base underground. Defending against those creatures is a drag." He said as he got lazy and began sleeping.

 _2 hours later_

With the constant attacks of the grimm, Alain ordered all his Zerglings and Drones to prepare to build a base underground. After digging around with the help of Alain he managed to find a cave system. He nodded as the cave is very spacious. First things first a Hatchery. Since Zerg buildings need creep and a Drone to be morphed he has to wait until the Hatchery is ready.

After the Hatchery is finished he ordered two larvas to turn into an overlord. Then he ordered the Drones to continue digging to find the crystalized energy Kerrigan talked about. He nodded as he ordered two Zerglings to follow him and the rest to protect the Hatchery and his soon to be Hive Cluster.

 **Cut! Now then thanks for reading this. I'll be writing another chapter later. So how was the start? Now I'll be making some polls in the future. Because I'm planning on making a new specie of Zerg. And that's where you guys come in! Now before I end this I just want to inform everyone that I'll be taking a short break to Gamer of Remnant. Maybe like after this story gets 5 chapters maybe I'll be good to go! Maybe. Now keep in mind that Cinder, Emerald, and Neo's chance for being in Alain's harem is very high. Because I plan on Alain being a bit...manipulative for his plans. And also remember! Alain loves his sister so deeply that he will do everything for her. That's why I have Alain voulonteer to help Kerrigan!**

 **Now before any of you guys exit this tab. I'll have a powerful enemy ready for Alain. Remember the shadow in the beginning? Take a guess. And I'll also put up a poll for the enemy's name. So without further ado! Ciao! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone DWG here giving you the latest chapter for The Prince of the Swarm in Remnant...okay that was a mouthfull. Now if some of you guys want to know, like Sam Alain is very care free BUT he is a bit dense when it comes to relationships. It'll be a challenge to do this because I'm a pervert. Now tomorroe will be the first day of school...meaning updates will be slower than normal and I can't go to sleep late. Also, give me some ideas of some new Zerg specie if you want. I'm welcoming it with open arms. Now one thing I'm trying very hard to think of is how will Alain get some info about Remnant? Perhaps a corrupt noble, some bandits, or maybe even a village...find out while you read because I wrote this while thinking because I swing it like Tarzan.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain has been walking around with the two Zerglings for a while now. It helps that he can see in the dark because of the Zerg biomass inside him. "Now that I think about it, I think I need to change some clothes. This ghost outfit is getting a bit tight and it can attract some attention." He said to himself as he pet a Zergling.

He then reached what seemed like a mining area, although it is abandoned. "Something tells me that this place is abandoned for a while now." He said as he jumped down with the Zerglings.

There he spotted crates, a bunch of crates to be exact. Alain walked towards the crates, while the Zerglings followed behind. Alain tried to open a crate, it took him a while because it is very tight, but eventually he managed to open the crate revealing countless crystals of different colors. He took a red one and examined it. "Sis is right, this crystals do contain powerful energy. I'll have to make more drones to get this back to the Hatchery, and an evolution pit to have someone study it." He said as he put the crystal back and walked away from the area with the Zerglings.

 _Hatchery_

Alain reached the Hatchery and saw a decent sized hole with the Drones coming out with a few crystals. He grinned as he saw many tiny crystals being carried by the drones and to be placed beside the Hatchery, while a Drone began sorting through the small mountain. He nodded as he ordered the larvas to morph into Drones to help the other Drones out and to prepare gathering the crystals in the mining area he found.

Alain frowned as he needed a second hand to lead the Swarm. "I need a Broodmother, but I need some biomass for that. Something that is big or small is enough. But not too small." He muttered as he ordered four Zerglings to follow him to find an acceptable host.

 _Forest_

Alain walked towards the forest with the Zerglings to find a host. He mostly found the beasts that he encountered earlier but he also found a few animals in which his Zerglings hunted. He nodded as a Zergling was carrying the tiny animals on its back, careful to not drop one.

Alain suddenly narrowed his eyes as he saw a herd of deers grazing in a clearing. Alain smirked as he told the three Zerglings to surround the deers. After that, Alain's eyes glowed and released a Kinetic Blast at an unsuspecting deer, killing it. The rest then began to panic and run. But they were surrounded by three Zerglings. Zerglings may be small, but their ferocious bites and claws is enough to tear through flesh, add in the fact that they are fast enough to outrun even a Hellion makes them a savage predator. Alain smirked as he saw the three Zerglings pouncing deer to deer, the Zerglings aim for the vital spots like the neck, killing it quickly or slowly. He then saw a deer about to escape, but he just opened his palm, there a larva began forming, but its not just any larva. It is a Broodmother larva. With great accuracy he fired the larva into the deer making it stumble and twitch for a while, until the deer suddenly popped like a balloon. In the middle of the blood and flesh is the larva, prepared to assimilate the biomass.

Alain smiled as he ordered the Zergling that was carrying the small animals to drop the small animals along with the dead deers. The larva looked at the corpses and dived to the middle and began consuming the flesh to evolve.

 **(AN: Sorry for that, but from what I remember a Broodmother larva needs flesh or biomass to evolve.)**

 _Few hours later_

Alain began walking back with a Broodmother and the four Zerglings.

"Master, what is my mission?" Alain sighed as he remembered that most Broodmothers always talk like a noble of sort. But nevertheless, it doesn't mean that they are dangerous. "I want you to build the Swarm, gather resources first, I want an Evolution Chamber, a Roach Warren, and a Hydralisk Den early. Understood?" He needed those buildings fast, because with the Roaches, they can easily melt through metal with their acid spit, and the Hydralisk is anti-air and powerful and they can also strike fear in the hearts of men. "Fel'isha, I also want you to expand the Hatchery, I want it to be almost inpenetrable, if we are to survive then we need a powerful army." He ordered as Fel'isha simply bowed. "Yes, my lord." Alain nodded as they went back to the Hatchery.

 _Few hours later_

After introducing Fel'isha to the Hatchery, Alain left to gather information about the world. He has been walking for quiet a while now. He was about to rest until he sense something or rather someone coming in to where he is. He quickly entered a bush to hide and observe. "Ah! There!" He found a rather cute girl about eight years of age. She has blond hair with green eyes. She wears a white shirt and has blue shorts. Alain would call this a normal Terran girl if not for her rabbit ears on top of her head.

Alain was confused, he thought that the ears were fake, but that changed when he saw the ears twitch. Right now the girl is climbing through a tree that contains some apples that look really juicy. The girl was happily singing a tune as she sat on top of a branch and began eating the fruit. Alain only shook his head, he was about to head over and talk to the girl until he felt...bloodlust. His eyes narrowed as he began scanning through the bushes. He found some black fur, but it quickly moved to another bush. Alain may be part Zerg but he also cares for the safety of others. Even strangers...well except if he doesn't have any beef with them. Alain silently readied some psionic energy to his palm to blast the creature until it is dead.

Then suddenly a wolf-like creature emerged and began running towards the girl, now petrified in fear. Alain looked at the fast running creature and when it jumped he shot the concentrated psionic beam to it, killing it. Alain sighed as he stood up and walked towards the girl, now with closed eyes.

"Here, its okay." He said softly as the girl opened her eyes with tears in them. With a silent nod she climbed down and hugged Alain. Alain only scratched the girl's head softly as she began crying for almost being killed. "What's your name?" He asked her as she began rubbing her eyes. "Milly...Milly Spark." Alain nodded as he smiled and stood up. "Well, Milly can you take me to the nearest village?" He asked her as she suddenly smiled and took his hand, dragging him to her village.

 _Crystal Lake Village_ **(Yes I'll be making some villages if you don't mind. And no, Jason Vorhees is not in this fic.)**

Alain, along with Milly have arrived in a village near a beautiful lake. Its so beautiful, that its as if there are crystals inside the lake. Alain has seen better with the many stars and Ulnar. But still, this is beautiful. Milly smiled proudly at her village. Because her village is known as one of the most beautiful places in Remnant. Alain then snapped out of it as he smiled at Milly.

"Wow, Milly this place is beautiful." He said while walking towards the village. Milly nodded as she saw many farmers working, children playing and helping with chores. Alain smiked as he took in the fresh air.

"Ah! Look! Its Milly!" Alain looked to his right to see four children running towards Milly, said girl is just waving at them with a smile. The one in front is a boy around the same age as Milly. He has brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a red and brown shirt with a brown scarf tied to his neck, and he wears red shorts. The girls in front are twins. They both look the same except their hair color which was black and blue. They both wear a pony tail to keep their long hair. They both wear summer dresses. Except the blue haired has water droplets on hers, while her sister has black clouds...talk about a gloomy dress. Then the last one is the youngest, he wears a straw hat, covering his brown hair. He wears yellow sleeveless shirt with brown pants. He has a long monkey tail waving around happily.

'Another one, how is it possible that some of these Terrans have these traits?' He asked himself as he saw Milly's friends greeting each other. "Hey Milly, who's the guy behind you?" The twins asked at the same time. Milly smiled as she dragged Alain's hand towards her friends. "Everyone this is...ummm, what's your name again?" She asked Alain as her friends sweatdrop. "Alain, I am Alain Kerrigan." He smiled as Milly scratched her head in embarassment. "Right, this is Alain. These are my friends! The one who called me is Gerald, the twins are Sal and Mel, the last one is Mart!" She happily introduced her friends as Alain smiled and waved at them making her friends smile.

"Now come on Alain! We've got to go to daddy!" She said with excitement in her voice as she dragged Alain to a house.

"Man, Milly really likes making friends." Gerald stated as he played with the others.

Alain has been dragged to most likely to where Milly's father is.

As soon as they entered they saw a man in his 30's drinking coffee. He, like his daughter has blond hair, green eyes, and rabbit ears. He wears an eyeglass. He wears long brown pants and a brown leather coat with a black coat underneath. When he saw Milly he smiled and hugged her. After putting down his mug of coffee down of course.

"Milly, how's my little girl?"

"I'm good! I just had a little snack!" At that his father suddenly got a bit worried. "A snack? Did you go to the forest again?" He asked her with worred eyes. Meanwhile Alain only observed as Milly's ears dropped in shame. Milly nodded as his father sighed and took his mug of coffee. "I have told youso many time Milly, never go to the forest." Milly only nodded as she remembered her almost dying and her first encounter with the grimm. "But I brought someone who helped me!" She said excitedly. Her father turned around with closed eyes and a happy smile. "Alain, Alain Kerrigan. Pleasure to meet you." Alain introduced himself as he held his hand. The man smiled and shook his hand. "So you must be the one that saved my daughter. I am Bryle Spark At this Alain was confused.

"How did you know?" Byle just smiled as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"My semblance, it allows me to know when someone I care about is in danger." He explained as Alain only nodded.

'Semblance? It seems that this world has a lot more info that I thought.' Alain thought to himself as he saw Bryle look at him with tears on his eyes. "I thought for sure that something bad will happen when I felt my semblance work, but you saved Milly. And for that I thank you." Bryle said as he bowed.

Alain smiled as he got an idea. "No, it is only natural for someone to help someone else." Alain smioed warmly when Milly nodded with a smile. "Also, would you mind if I stay over here in this village for a while?"

 _3 months later_

'Fel'isha how is the Swarm?' It has been three months when he left the Hatchery which is now a highly defended Hive Cluster.

 _"They all have increased in number, we are now 15,000 strong and more to come."_ Alain nodded as he told Fel'isha a few months back to begin creating his army.

'Good, create more and how are the experiments?' For a while now he has ordered Fel'isha to start experimenting on Dust as the Terrans call it.

" _Most experiments have been failures, but we have managed to gain new and powerful mutations for our Swarm."_ Alain smirked as he got some results from the experiments with Dust and his Swarm.

'Tell me Fel'isha, what are the results?'

 _"Our Hydralisks can now fire electrified spines, this can help us easily subdue our enemies. Our Broodlords can now travel faster, and our Zerglings can now leap further."_ Alain nodded as he ordered Fel'isha to continue her work.

'Also, Fel'isha we'll need another Broodmother pretty soon. I want a Broodmother and a Nydus Network ready when I return.' He needed an expansion and a quick way to grow his swarm, he promised to Kerrigan that he will destroy the evil.

 _"It shall be done my lord."_

"Hey! Alain! How's your day?" Alain smiled as he walked around helping others after his short 'break.' In only a few days he managed to gain the trust of everyone in the village. In this village faunus are welcomed with open arms. Alain waved with a smile as he walked towards a farmer wearing an unzipped leather jacket and black shorts. The farmer has short green hair with a scar on his cheek. His name is Ratch, the strongest man in the village, now second to Alain.

"Hey Alain glad you made it. I need some help with these crates." Alain nodded as he walked towards the crates and picked two crates, each in one hand. "Ratch, what's in these crates?" Ratch picked up some crates as well as he walked behind Alain. "Well, you already know that sometimes I sell meat and sometime I sell my crops. Now, its meat." Ratch smiled as he saw a bullhead with a few crates and barrels of some stuff. "Wow, your daughter must be working hard to get all this." Alain commented as he saw more crates filled with meat from hunted animals. Ratch sighed as he walked with Alain to get the rest of the crates.

"Yeah, she's just like her mother. Sometimes I wish that she would do something else to help, like fishing or maybe set up shop at one of the kingdoms. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of her. But I just can't help but worry for her." Alain smiled as he held one of Ratch's left shoulder. "That just means she can't or doesn't want to leave you alone. Fishing can only sustain you for long, but hunting for meat? That's even better. Thanks to most nobles that get fat and eat more, you and your daughter can sustain yourselves a lot more, and besides I would be there for her if she needs it."

Ratch stopped and looked at Alain with a deadpan look. "Are you saying that...you want to marry my daughter?" At that Alain blushed hard as he shook his head fast. "No! I mean I get that Leaf is a fine woman. But I just can't...I mean I-I-I." That's right everyone. When it comes to battles and tactics Alain is good. But pair him up with a relationship problem then he sinks faster than a boat filled with holes.

Ratch laughed as he gave a hard pat on the back to Alain making Alain stumble. "I'm just joking with ya! I mean if it comes to it I won't mi-" And at that a girl, sixteen years of age with long green hair and bright green eyes, she wore a camo hunting vest with green shorts. She has a sniper rifle strapped to her back and a hunting knife tied to her legs. All in all a beauty...anyways back to the matter at hand. The girl kicked Ratch as she began to blush with bright red cheeks. "Ah! Leaf! Why did you hit your old man?!" He groaned as he got up from the ground.

"Don't say anything you want dad! Its embarassing!" She screamed as she turned around, only to be met face to face with Alain making her blush. "Are you sick?" Alain said in a worried tone, as he lifted her few bangs and felt her forehead with his, further making her blush.

 **(AN: Okay so, I know Alain is dense, but he also doesn't know anything about relationships. He also doesn't know what makes a girl blush, but a girl can make him blush easily...but he can also make a girl blush without him knowing...is that a good explanation? Cuz I can't explain it well...ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!)**

Ratch whistled as he took a picture with his scroll.

Ah yes, when Alain first arrived he began studying the scroll and through the scroll, he managed to get the information he needed to know what to do and what not to do.

"Oh yeah, Ratch, I'll be leaving Crystal Lake village and go to Vale in a few days. Don't worry, I'll visit when I have time." Alain smiled. Meanwhile Leaf just frowned as she heard the news. It hurts her heart to see her crush leaving even if it maybe temporary.

"I also have to tell Milly and Bryle too. So after this, I'll head back to Bryle's cabin." Then Alain began getting to work as he lifted the crates over to the bullhead.

Ratch watched as Leaf left and sighed as he has to talk to his daughter about his crush. Of course he knows, her blush gives it away and how she stutters easily proves it too.

"Guess I'll have to talk to her about this later." He muttered under his breathe as he got back to work.

 _3 days later_

Everyone in the village has gathered as Alain, with a backpack and a pair of silver gauntlets on his hands is standing in front of the village entrance.

"Everyone, thank you for gathering here today to see me off. But rest assured, I'll be visiting some time too." Everyone just smiled as they began saying their good lucks and goodbyes. Alain smiled as he walked up to a crying Milly. He kneeled as he hugged the little bunny girl with love. "Take care Milly, don't go wandering around the forest without me." He teased as he got a cute giggle from Milly. "Take care too, big brother." Alain grinned as he ruffled the girl's hair. Alain stood up and walked to Milly's friends who are also crying. "Take care you little brats." Gerald rubbed his tears away as he looked at Alain with a smile. "I promise! I'll be a man for them!" He shouted as everyone shouted in approval and joy. Alain chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "Hey, I ain't dying yet." He joked as everyone laughed including him. Then, a man with black hair, wearing a white shirt, brown apron and leather pants walked towards Alain. "Brian, thanks for the gauntlets. They'll help me down on the road." Brian only laughed as he gave Alain a friendly bro hug. "No problem! Its the least I can do since you saved my daughters from drowning."

"Hey, don't leave just yet Alain, someone else is going with you." Alain looked confused, until he sense someone running towards him fast. The person is also forming a dust cloud the more she ran. Then she stopped in front and with a tired breathe stood up.

"Leaf? What are you doing?" Alain asked her as she gave a tired smile and wiped her sweat. "Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!" She exclaimed happily. While everyone just "EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Yep...like that.

"Wait, what about your father?" Alain only looked at Ratch, said farmer is grinning with his arms crossed.

"Well, dad pushed me, or more like he encouraged me." Leaf blushed as she checked her green backpack and checking her ammo for her sniper rifle. "Don't worry about me Alain, I told Leaf that I'm fine here. Besides, I want Leaf to travel along with you."

Alain only stared as he sighed and smiled. "Okay then, are you sure you want to go Leaf?" Leaf just nodded with a serious face. "Well, let's go! See you again later everyone!" Leaf and Alain then ran as they left the village and towards the waiting bullhead, while waving their hands to thei friends, and families.

'Gonna have to enjoy this thilw I can, it ain't gonna last forever.' Alain thought as he entered the bullhead.

 **CUT! Now, I have a question, should Alain have a team or not? Or he should have a team, but onoy with Leaf, anyways I'll put a poll later or now. The time limit will be 5 days. So, Leaf is in the harem. Now like I said in the first chapter, feel free to give me some ideas for new Zerg units. Ciao! Peace!**

 **Edit: Nope no polls yet. I don't know hoe to make one so I'll just leave it to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYBODY! Its me DWG! Now I want to say that I am sorry because of having a slow update. Now like I said school has already started. There's also the fact that I won't be seeing the girl I'm trying to woo for a while...so in other words I'm a bit sad and depressed because she might be going to school in another place which sucks. But! Our school is still enrolling so there might be a chance but I can't expect much because I don't wanna be majorly depressed if I find out that she won't be in school with me or her friends.**

 **Anyways if you guys are in love with a girl you'll know how it feels. If it comes to it, I might just chase after one of her BFF's.**

 **Now enough with my ranting! So one of you guys requested a package of harem for Alain. Now I know it is VERY tempting but I'm not sure if I can add ALL of them...Maybe.**

 **Also, to those who would review PLEASE do NOT review as a guest, its kind of annoying. Add in the fact that I can't give someone a shoutout when they give a good idea for a new Zerg unit, omake, or harem suggestions. Also don't just give me a name of a Zerg unit! I need the appearance of the Zerg, maybe a good name, its weaknesses and strengths, is it a flying unit? A ground unit? If so, how does it attack? That's the stuff I need people! Now I know I said that the ideas are welcomed with open arms. What I mean is I'll give it a chance if its a complete set. Also if any of you guys want to PM me the appearance of the Hybrid which will eventually be Alain's main enemy, sorry but a buddy of mine is making him as we speak. Right now he's doing some final touches. But you guys will be naming him if you want of course. Also, I'm VERY SORRY Fecreeper but I WON'T be taking "Apokalisk" as a Zerg name, its too stupid or childish for my tastes. No offense though. ALSO, one of you guys asked me if there is a limit for the Zerg unit you gus will be sending me. Now I want ideas that makes the Zerg unit not too OP but not too weak either. So line up with the suggestions everyone!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff.**

 _Vale, afternoon_

Alain and his companion, Leaf, is now walking in the town of Vale after leaving the bullhead. While walking around, Leaf's eyes are shining as she took in the sights. Alain just chuckled as he remembered that Leaf loves seeing new things. "Leaf! Keep close to me!" He shouted as he saw Leaf almost entering a shady alley.

Leaf pouted as she followed her crush with a nod.

Alain smiled as he heard Leaf running towards his side. "Now first things first, we need a place to sleep." He muttered as he eyed numerous apartments. He sighed as Leaf started looking around again, starting with the nearby clothes shop.

Alain pinched his nose as he walked fast towards Leaf, said girl is just running around like a kid after seeing Alain heading towards her.

 _Apartment room, night time_

Alain sighed as he wiped a towel over his body. After chasing Leaf around Vale, he had to use some of his senses and Zerg speed to catch up to her.

Right now he gave her a simple task. Get dinner. It was her punishment for making Alain chase her around Vale.

Alain opened his eyes as he lifted the towel revealing a thick carapace on his chest. Thankfully, it doesn't make him look fat. More like it gives him a manlier look. He just smiles as he remembers how Leaf would not TRY to peek at him. She always said that its invading privacy. Oh how innocent.

"Leaf should be back an hour ago." Alain muttered as he grabbed his clothes.

He now wears a gray jersey hoodie with the symbol of the Zerg on his back. The symbol is silver with the tips being dark silver. For his legs and ass...he has an ordinary black shorts for sleeping.

"Guess I can just sense where she is." He muttered as he tried sensing where Leaf is to find...that she is just walking around the apartment where he is. Alain blinked as he opened a window, seeing Leaf down with her scratching her head with her left hand, her other hand is holding a plastic of food.

"Leaf!" Leaf looked up to see Alain looking at him. She smiled as she waved her hand.

Suddenly the wind suddenly got stronger making Alain curse as he tried to keep the hoodie down to prevent his carapace from being seen.

Unfortunately for him, Leaf saw it. Her experience in hunting and with sharpshooting helped her see the strange brown carapace under his hoodie. Leaf frowned as she guessed that Alain is hiding something.

 _Few minutes later_

Alain sighed as he put the bowl down, and with a sigh stood up. Right now he is worried, for a while, Leaf has been awfully quiet making Alain have the conclusion that she saw his carapace. 'Should I erase her memories?' Alain debated on this ever since Leaf entered the room.

But one thing is that Alain wouldn't want to do that, because unless Leaf would report him, he would alter her memories. But if not he could open up to her and reveal his TRUE self.

"Alain we need to talk." Alain looked behind him to see Leaf with a serious expression. Leaf would rarely show her serious side. Which also means, she is a hundred percent serious...you get it.

Alain sighed as he sat down on one of the two beds.

"What was that...thing on your chest earlier?" Alain opened his eyes to see Leaf looking at him with a worried expression. "...Carapace." He simply answered as Leaf walked towards him and lifted his clothes. It was making the both of them blush, but it is necessary.

"When did this happen?" Alain smiled as he motioned for Leaf to sit down.

"When I almost died months ago." Leaf gasped as she held her hand over to her mouth. "Get comfortable Leaf, this will take a while."

 _5 minutes later_

"So...you're telling me that you came from another dimension?" Alain nodded as he prepared his bed. "And that you have an army of aliens ready to defeat this evil your sister sensed?" Another nod. "And you came her knowing that you can never go back?" Alain smiled sadly as he nodded one las time.

"I love my sister, that's why I want to help her with this. When she sensed the evil in this world, I quickly told her that I'll go and destroy it. If something or someone is as evil as Amon, worse more evil than him, then I have to stop it. Even if I have to die doing it...rather, I would die with it if it came to that." Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation to his cheek. Getting over his shock, he looked at Leaf to see her crying with an arm stretched to her right.

"You idiot! Don't say that! Do you have any idea what you're saying?! Milly, Bryle, Brian, Dad, and me! We would be sad if you go and die like that!" Alain's eyes widened in surprise as Leaf hugged him tightly. "Please, don't do it...I don't want you to do it." Alain's eyes softened as he hugged her, surprising her. "I'm a complete idiot...I don't have to die to finish my job. I'll do it without dying, I'll do it! I'll live and live with all of you until the end!" Leaf smiled as she released herself from the hug.

Alain smiled and closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe.

Meanwhile Leaf blushed heavily as she tiptoed to Alain, giving him a soft kiss to the cheek. Alain suddenly opened his eyes with a big blush as he began spluttering stuff that the readers can't even understand. "That's a promise...alright?" Alain, still blushing, nodded. "L-Let's just go to sleep." He said as he shook his head.

 _Few days later_

Alain is walking in the middle of the night towards Dust till Dawn, beside him is an energetic Leaf checking through some paper.

It has been a few days since they arrived, they did some jobs, Alain also visited the Hive Cluster with Leaf yesterday. Until now, Leaf still shivers whenever she remembers the Zerg swarming her, full of curiousity. They also met the new Broodmother named Vel'dina. After meeting her Alain ordered Vel'dina to set a small Hive Cluster via tunneling in Vale.

Progress was slow since dust can explode. That is why Alain told Vel'dina to tunnel towards Vale slowly but carefully. Victory comes to those who wait.

Alain smiled as he entered the store. Seeing the old man in the counter he waved as the old man did as well. Leaf walked towards some magazines, which also has a little girl covered with her red hood reading a magazine. Alain nodded as he bought some dust. Even if his drones can get him dust, it will be suspicious if he suddenly got some dust without losing any money. It is also to save time, because he can be lazy at times, and he also decided to do some weapon building. Alain is not that much of a fan with guns but having one or two wouldn't hurt. There is also a limit to his psionic powers as well.

'Guess I should-' Before he could finish that thought a gun is suddenly behind his head, prompting him to look at the assailant.

"Grab the dust." His eyes looked towards the counter to see the Criminal, Roman Torchwick. He pretty much screams 'he looks gay' , and 'I have too much fab.' Alain began making some plans to escape and to deal with this criminals. Alain was about to sweep the man's legs until he heard a kick coming from the red hooded girl. His yes widened as he looked at her. Only one word can defeat Alain and its cute. Don't get him wrong, Milly and her friends are cute, Leaf too, but this girl just takes the cake.

Alain narrowed his eyes as his assailant looked at the scene. "Amateur." He muttered as he grabbed the man's arm and disarmed him, and with a quick punch, he was sent flying out the building.

At the same time Leaf and the girl got out the shop, seeing this Alain jumped through the broken glass and ran towards Leaf and the girl.

"Okay...get them!" Alain looked at the incoming henchmen. He grinned as he activated Wrath of Artanis and charged. Leaf jumped back and readied her sniper rifle. The girl surprised Alain as she got out the device from her back and brought out a big ass scythe. 'This place defies all physics.' Alain thought as he kicked a man making him tumble down the road.

"Back to the battle at hand." He muttered as he charged then jumped towards a pair. He stomped on them as he raised his blade to block a sword from ome of the henchmen. He deactivated his other blade and grabbed the face of the man and threw him towards his friends. Alain looked to his back to see a man about to shoot him, thankfully Leaf shot at the man making said girl nod at Alain. Alain grinned as he charged towards Torchwick making the criminal shoot at him. Alain dodged every single one, but was forced to fall back when Torchwick tried to shoot Leaf. Alain growled as Torchwick shot at him making Alain duck and a chance for Torchwick to release some smokescreen.

Meanwhile the girl just finished the last of the goons. She looked towards Alain to see nothing more thank smoke. She coughed as she stepped away from the smoke.

Alain looked up to see some smoke enveloping all. Alain used some of his psionic powers to blast the smoke away. He looked up to see Torchwick climbing up a building. The girl talked to the shop owner and left. Alain nodded towards Leaf making her smile and follow the criminal and the girl.

 _Few seconds later_

"Get back here coward!" Alain shouted as he jumped up and landed with Leaf holding on tightly to his torso. "Really? So persistent." Suddenly a VTOL appeared behind Torchwick making him smirk. "Guess its time to go, see ya Reds and Green!" He shouted as he entered the VTOL and threw a crystallized dust towards the two unsuspecting girls. Which Alain didn't see as he was too busy in a debate.

Alain grolwed as he can't use his abilities, with the risk of being exposed ,and people dying when the VTOL crashes? Hell no!

Suddenly a shot was heard. Alain looked towards Torchwick to see him aiming at Leaf and the girl then to the crystallized dust between them. He quickly looked at the shot. It was fast. He couldn't make it on time. 'Guess its all or nothing.' Alain thought as he was about to use a kinetic blast to try to take out the shot.

Suddenly Alain stopped as he sensed a woman creating a barrier of some kind. Which blocked the dangerous shot and explosion from the girls.

With a sigh of relief Alain quickly ran towards Leaf and the girl.

"You okay?" Leaf nodded shakily as she steadied herself. Alain smiled as he got in front of them. "Let's test something out." He muttered as he prepared his blades. Alain put his hand in his pocket and took out a wind dust. With a nod, he put the dust inside the gauntlet. The gauntlet glowed as Alain smirked and swiped at the VTOL. What happened afterwards shocked everyone. A blade made of wind was heading towards the VTOL. Luckily for Torchwick, the pilot steered left getting only a scratch.

The woman then began attacking the VTOL making Alain stare at her. Torchwick cursed as he entered inside to be replaced by a woman making Alain narrow his eyes. Leaf and the girl joined in the fray as they shot the VTOL or the girl. Unfortunately the girl that was clad in a red dress managed to block and deflect all the shots. Then after that the VTOL flew away. "Damn." Alain cursed as he sat down.

"You're a Huntress!" Alain looked to see the girl looking at the woman with excitement in her eyes. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Alain chuckled as his 'you're in trouble' senses are kicking in. Leaf meanwhile is just taking a nap.

Oh how right he was when he trusted his senses.

 **Hello everybody! Sorry if the chapter is a bit rushed. I'm tired right now, and even before I started writing I was tired! So I'm very sorry if there are mistakes or if there are some confusing scenes in the story. I'll see if I can change it tomorrow. Probably not if you all are cool with it. Also I apologize for updating late. Stress and school is a horrifying combo.**

 **So if you guys want, you can give me a request for the two teammates of Alain and Leaf.**

 **BTW their names has to start at R,I,C,O, or T. Because their team name will be APRICOT or AF_. The F will be Leaf. I forgot to write her last name in the 2nd chapter so she will be Leaf Fritz.**

 **Now if you want to send me some characters I'll gladly look at it and see if I can add them. Also here is the info I need.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender(female is preferred):**

 **Age:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Hair color and hair style:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Attitude:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Race:**

 **About:**

 **And that is all about it. So if ya guys want to send me some its ok I'll look into it. If nobody sends any then I'll just make them myself. Also I only need 2 characters that are at the age of 17. Now don't go crazy now. Also since this is a harem story ya guys already know what needs to be done right? Now time for me to go. Ciao! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! DWG here bringing in another chapter! So in this chapter I want to thank and ive a BIG shoutout to ApertureGaming011! He gave me a pretty good idea and characters to write! And UndeadLord22 as well! He gave me THE first Zerg unit which is something that I WILL add a few chapters later or maybe even next chapter. So to those who would give me some OC and Zerg units please PM me instead of putting it in the reviews. I'm not mad about that, I just feel like it will give the readers some spoilers if they read the reviews.**

 **Also, today I found a game that is very interesting, I thought I would enjoy it…but it seems fate wanted me to find a freaking rip off and report them. You see this game "Space Commander" is a pretty cool game, easy controls. Only thing is…THEY COPIED A BUNCH OF IDEAS FROM STARCRAFT 2! For example there are 3 races. The Humans, The Zec, Pyraza…any of these sound…I don't know similar? Not only that but they copied how some of the units attack or some of the units are similar to these units! For example the Ultralisk, Mutalisk, Vanguard, and Siege Tank! Heck your main base of operations is an almost un-edited Battlecruiser! I was so mad that I wanted to report them right away!**

 **So enough about that! I just wanted to let it ALL out…knowing me, its not all out…ENJOY!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff.**

 _Space_

Outside Remnant , or in other words space. There are five Carriers along with a few Destroyers. Inside a Carrier, the middle one, a figure can be seen staring at Remnant. His armor is like Alarak's except different and smoother. His blue eyes looked back as he observed many warriors. All the same, yet different. Firstborn, Nerazim, Purifiers, and Tal'darim are interacting among themselves. The Protoss looked at his hand, now as a humanoid being they can blend in. "As long as Aiur is restored, our homes will never change." He muttered as he stepped down to discuss important matters.

Walking down the stairs, he saw his brethren talking amongst others. The Firstborn have blond hair and blue eyes. The Nerazim are all dark in skin color and hair, theyhave green eyes. Lastly, the Tal'darim are pale, have pitch black hair, and have red eyes. While the Purifiers remain the same, everyone is still trying to get used to their new appearances. Zavalis then began thinking about what Artanis has told him.

 _Flashback, an hour after Alain's depart to Remnant_

Zavalis has been walking around for a while. He has heard news of a powerful Hybrid teleporting away after disrupting Kerrigan after she sent Alain to where the portal leads, afterwards, the portal exploded and a Battlecruiser was gone along with its crew.

"Zavalis." He turned around to see his mentor and Hierarch, Artanis. "Yes Hierarch?" Artanis only waved his hand and held Zavalis's shoulder. "I have a need in your assistance. Kerrigan has told me that the Hybrid that escaped is now in the world where our friend, Alain, is." Zavalis's eyes widened as he thought of Alain fighting against a creature that is very powerful. "Although it pains me to say this. I want you to go after Alain. You may never go back here in Aiur." Zavalis only nodded as he remembered what has become of Alain. "I understand. Along with Alain, I will help him bring peace to that world." Artanis only nodded as he stepped back. "Then, I guess this is goodbye. Alarak and Vorazun are sending you some of their forces. I will give you five Carriers to help you with your travels. Hopefully they will come in use." Zavalis nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Although it is a shame that I will never see Aiur again, I would go Hierarch." Artanis mentioned Zavalis to follow. "Always remember Zavalis, home, will always be in your body as it is like Aiur. Remember it well, my Disciple."

 _Flashback end_

Zavalis entered a room to see many warriors waiting for the meeting to start.

 _Forever Fall Forest, Clearing_

It has been a few days since they have arrived in this strange place. She disabled her cloak as she entered camp. "Lieutenant!" She looked to see a Marine walking towards her. "Dart, what's the status?" Dart saluted her as he began explaining. "So far not much to report, out Battlecruiser is still being repaired. The creatures have stopped attacking as of now. And there are still no minerals or vespene gas found. All we found are more strange crystals." She rubbed her chin as she nodded. "Good, continue searching!" Dart nodded as he left. "No minerals, no vespene gas. How can this get worse?" She asked herself as she began walking…only to trip and fall face first. Nearby, all units either chuckled or ignored it as it is a common occurrence.

 _3 minutes later_

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Long black hair, her black eyes staring at herself. Although if you look closely, something is with her other eye, she had ocular implant for those who didn't read the reviews. She set her rifle to her table after turning the safety on. "Look at yourself Natalie, you're all dirty." She muttered as she walked to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 _Few minutes later_

After a refreshing shower, Natalie entered her room with a towel to cover her body. She is small but deadly, she has decent sized…boobs and butt…alright!

Natalie sighed as she picked some clothes in her closet. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"As always Natalie, good job." She then got a sad face as she sat down on her bed. "I just wish he was here." She muttered.

After a while, she shook her head and walked to a painting which held herself as a young girl, and a red haired boy. Both of them having smiles on their faces. She smiled as she lifted the painting, behind the painting is a safe of sorts. She entered the password and a screen suddenly appeared in front of her. The screen contained only two items. The Blazefire Gunblade, and the Turbojet Jumpsuit. She nodded as she tapped both items.

Suddenly noise started to come from the safe, it shows that it is switching items to show what Natalie desired to take. "I should have talked to him when we defeated Amon." She muttered as she reached for the Blazefire Gunblade. "If you're here…I'll find you and tell you something." She grabbed the Turbojet Jumpsuit. "So wait for me." She put the items down and began changing to her Ghost suit.

"Alain."

 _Back to Alain!_

Alain is now in a room with dim lights. Beside him is Leaf, and the girl which he now learned her name, Ruby Rose. "You put yourselves at risk doing that." Alain sighed as this reminded him of how Kerrigan used to act around him. "But they started it!" Argued Leaf and Ruby. Alain sighed as he had to talk. Right now he's sleepy. "Look, Miss..." The woman just looked at Alain. "Glynda Goodwitch." Alain smiled in thanks. "Miss Goodwitch, we only defended ourselves and like my two friends here said, Torchwick started it. Leaving us no choice but to defend ourselves." He explained calmly as Leaf nodded and Ruby just sat down silently.

"Even so! The three of you still pursued Torchwick!" Her outburst is beginning to scare Leaf and Ruby. "Enough Glynda." A voice interrupted as a man with gray hair entered the room…COME ON! WE ALL KNOW HOW THE GREAT WIZARD LOOKS LIKE, RIGHT?!

"Right, I'm sorry, fortunately for you, someone wants to see you." She stated as she stepped aside. "Ruby Rose…you have silver eyes." The man stated while looking at Ruby in the eyes very closely. 'Dude, that sounded creepy…and weird.' Alain thought as he sweatdropped.

 _Few minutes later_

Alain is, even now, sitting silently as he let the man named Ozpin talk, and Leaf is…shaking like a leaf.

"Now I want to ask the both of you, where did you two learn this?" Alain pat Leaf's head to calm her down. "Self Taught, Leaf here has been hunting wild animals for I don't know how many years." He replied. Leaf looked at him with teary eyes. At first Leaf is shaking because she thought she did something bad. But when she found out that Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon is here, well you all know now.

"Your fighting style is new…and peculiar to me. I am glad to see and hear that people are trying something new." He said with a smile. "Now, the reason why the both of you are still here. It is because I wan-" Before he could continue any further Alain spoke up. "You want us to join Beacon, right?" Alain was smiling as Leaf finally calmed herself down. "That is correct, I have seen potential inside the two of you, add in the fact that it was as if the two of you were a team for years. So, what say you?" Alain stared at Ozpin as he began to think of the pros and cons. If he were to join, it would be easy for him to find the evil his sister sensed. The cons are that his risk of being exposed is there. Don't get Alain wrong, he can't sense any ill intentions from Ozpin, but earlier, he sensed Ozpin's eyes observing him very hard. It was as if he was checking him out to see if he is a threat or not.

Alain closed his eyes as he looked at Leaf. Leaf looked at him slowly. Leaf smiled and gave Alain a face that says 'I'll go with you.' Alain closed his eyes as he smiled. "Deal." Ozpin smiled as he held a hand out towards Alain. Alain smiled as he gave Ozpin a handshake.

 _45 minutes later_

Alain is walking alongside Leaf back to their apartment. Leaf is giggling as she and Ruby began talking through their scrolls. Alain meanwhile, is talking to Fel'isha.

'Fel'isha, how is the Swarm?'

 _"The Swarm has grown and now we are producing Ultralisks."_ Alain smirked as he thought of the Ultralisks, crushing everything in their way.

'Good, now, afterwards, I want some Overlords up in space. I have a feeling that something is amiss.'

 _"Yes my lord."_

Alain entered the apartment building, along with a still giggling Leaf. Alain smiled as he entered the elevator, Leaf grinned and pressed the button. Alain sighed as he closed his eyes and began to imagine what would happen after he defeated the evil that lurks.

Unknown to him however, there are now two evils that he has to deal with. Salem, and the Hybrid that entered Remnant.

 **Okay that is a wrap! Now ApertureGaming011, sorry that I edited Natalie's past a bit, but I feel that I wanted to add a little something ya know? So nobody will give me requests for what units the Protoss and the Terrans will be using because ApertureGaming011 and I already have that covered. Now another shoutout to ApertureGaming011 and UndeadLord22! Now I'll add the Charger in a few chapters so look forward to that! Now then! Ciao! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! DWG here! So NOBODY gave me any characters except a certain author. Now this actually makes me sad cuz its like nobody gives a shit. Also if ye ask me this "But DWG! What about the review you received from a guy in your other story?"**

 **Oh that? Psh. Please. That shit doesn't affect me. All he did was bark and no bite. When I read that, this was my response in real life. "K." I mean I give no fucking shits about what he posted on that review okay? I mean like, I was a new author back then, still a new one though, so of course I won't know how to properly do some shit. I mean look at how I introduce the clothes of everyone. I ain't a fashionista so you COULD understand that. But the reason why that did not affect me in any way? It is because I ignore it. I don't give a fuck about it, or some of you may be like this "Oh dude, he is savage." Then afterwards you continue on with your life. I mean in a few seconds or minutes or hours or days you think or talk about it a lot. But in the end you'll ignore it and go on with your lives.**

 **Simple right? So if you ask me that, I'm fine, I won't kill myself, I won't do anything crazy, heck I ain't even mad. So if ya guys can do me a favor, go to my other story's reviews, find a reviewer named MAN, and type "Who da fuq cares?" I mean, that's what I'm feeling right now. Or if you want something else do this one "At least he does something that a bitch like you can't even do." I'm a guy that is likely to ignore an insult, I would notice it, then like a flying bird, I look away and do something more interesting. Or if ya want type anything. Despite ignoring it, I like to rile people up, making them snap and all that shit.**

 **Also for those who will be sending me some characters…sorry! But I already thought of some. I'm still not sure about it because I thought of some other characters from other anime series and some characters that are legit OC.**

 **Now that I think about it, its like I'm giving life advices to people…anyways onwards readers to the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain woke up yawning and stretching. Now is the day that he and Leaf would go to Beacon. He took notice of Leaf still asleep, he sighed as he got up and began waking up Leaf, by poking her.

"Leaf, wake up, we need to go in a few hours." Leaf was showing discontent, even so, Alain kept on poking her. "Come on Leaf, we need to go to Beacon today."

Suddenly Leaf's eyes widened and got up quickly which would almost match Alain's speed. "BACON!"

Alain looked at her blankly and sighed. "Of course you would hear that instead of Beacon." Leaf looked at him and with a pouting face, she then turned away. "Come on Leaf, we need to pack up later. Today is a special day remember?" Leaf looked at him with a confused face. Then she gasped as she grabbed Alain's shoulders. "So that wasn't a dream?!" She basically screeched. Alain poked her head, causing the girl to yelp and fall of towards her bed. "Its been a few days and you forgot?" Leaf scratched her head awkwardly making Alain sigh. "Take a bath, I'll go second, then after that we go and get breakfast." Leaf nodded rapidly and left to the bathroom making Alain chuckle.

 _10 minutes later_

Right now, Alain and Leaf are sitting in a small restaurant waiting for their orders. "So, how many hours do we have?" Leaf asked as she took a drink from her orange juice. Alain opened his eyes and looked at his scroll. "An hour and a half." Leaf sighed as she turned her head towards the window. "That long?" Alain grinned as he did the same. "Yep, I hate waiting too." He muttered as he drank his water.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes later_

After eating their breakfast, the duo walked around in Vale doing what friends do. Alain would often talk with Leaf about what she would want to do while in Vale.

Right now they're sitting in the Bullhead heading towards Beacon.

While waiting for the Bullhead to reach Beacon, Alain observed some students. He first took notice of a blond haired teen looking green, Alain sighed as he got some rather…gross memories in his time as a Ghost. Then there's a long blond haired teen wearing some rather…revealing clothes hugging Ruby to death. Other than those three, no one else got his attention. Alain then suddenly got a tug on his right. He looked to see Leaf looking at him and looking at Ruby.

Alain blinked as he then smiled. "Go ahead." Leaf grinned as she walked towards Ruby and the blond haired girl.

Alain chuckled as Ruby saw Leaf and began to act like they where friends for a long time. Although Leaf isn't much of a weapons maniac as Ruby, she can still easily get along with everyone, especially girls. Boys though? They'll have to go through Alain AND her father first. When Alain looked at the girl that almost squeezed the life out of Ruby, she looked at him and waved, prompting Alain to smile and wave as well. "I guess I'll talk to Fel'isha to waste time." Alain muttered as he closed his eyes.

 _With Leaf_

"Leaf, what's with Alain? He looks like he's sleeping." Pointed Ruby as she pointed at Alain. Leaf looked at Alain and sighed. 'He's probably talking to Fel'isha.' She thought as she looked at the window. "He's probably thinking about something." She lied as Yang, Ruby's older sister stepped up. "Really? Lame." She said while placing her left hand on her left hip. "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to him later then. I don't want to interrupt him." At this Yang once again gave Ruby another Bearhug. "Yang! Stop!" Ruby tried to shout but the lack of air made her shout sound more like a whisper. Leaf giggled to see her bestfriend struggling with her sister. Leaf however is still getting used to the fact that Yang is Ruby's older sister, considering the fact that they look a whole lot of different in looks.

'I wonder what Alain is talking about with Fel'isha.' She wondered as she sat down and looked at Alain. 'I hope he'll be alright when the time comes.' She gained a hardened look as she clenched her fist. 'I'll help him all the way. Just like he promised me.' She thought as she unclenched her hands and relaxed. Leaf sighed as she saw Ruby and Yang running around…with puke on her shoes. "Gross." Leaf muttered with an uncomfortable smile.

 _With Alain_

"What the hell is that foul stench?!" Alain gagged as he held his nose tightly. This is one of the times when Alain wishes he is a normal human. As part Zerg he can easily smell even the smallest tinge of anything. Which in other words, his sense of smell is very sensitive. Immediately, Alain calmed down and relaxed. One of the last thing he needs is a student accusing him to be a faunus. Since in the eyes of others he is human, it wouldn't make sense if a human have a strong sense of smell like a faunus. Worse, someone with connections can hire someone to spy him. Humans are like that, curious. Really curious.

Alain stood up as he sensed the Bullhead landing. Then, he left while running. While running, he sent a message to Leaf to meet him at the exit.

 _Few minutes later_

Alain is leaning against a wall as he waited for Leaf and of course her bestfriend and probably, the blond haired girl.

The Zerg Prince was relaxing until someone caught his attention.

Alain looked at a black haired girl with black, purple, and white clothes. Her clothes gave her a look that says 'Silent but hot.' Alain then took notice of her bow…which twitched. Alain blinked as he thought he was imagining things, but he easily figured it out. 'She's probably a faunus that doesn't want to be seen as one.' He thought as he sighed.

Ever since his stay here he has grown soft with the faunus. Thank Milly for that. The energetic bunny girl always caused him a lot of trouble. But in the end, Alain treated her like a sister. Which resulted in her calling him big brother.

Alain smiled as he looked at his hand, he then clenched it and made a promise. 'I would eliminate the evil in this world. Then I will help the faunus in any way I can.' He thought as he closed his eyes and imagined Milly running around with a smile on her face, no discrimination, no fear, just…happiness. Even if he already has a sister, another one won't hurt, besides he doesn't complain for Milly.

He felt a tug on his clothes. He opened his eyes to see Leaf, Ruby, and the blond girl. "Took you a while." Alain said as he got off the wall. Alain turned his attention to the blond girl. He smiled as he stretched his hands towards her, indicating a handshake. "Alain, Alain Kerrigan." The girl grinned as she shook his hand. "Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet ya!" She introduced herself as she eyed Alain.

Alain noticed but ignored it. But unknown to him, Yang is looking at him with careful eyes…but also eyes that are looking at him like a peace of meat. 'OOOOHHH, mama likey.' Yang thought as she let go of Alain's hand. Yep dense motherfucker.

Ruby jumped as she began asking questions…specifically how did he craft his weapon, what is its name, and the stuff that makes Ruby as Ruby.

Yang sighed as she saw her sister asking questions to Alain and suddenly turning chibi when she saw other people pass by.

Ruby was about to go away, but Yang grabbed her and began to lecture her…only to leave Ruby in the dust and spinning.

Alain meanwhile is talking to Leaf, said girl is happily talking with Alain, especially for his concerns.

Alain might not look like it, but he is a big softie when it comes to those he cares about. But unknown to Leaf, his sister, Kerrigan is an exception just because she is now a Xel'Naga and can easily take care of herself.

"What are you doing?!"

That got the attention of the duo as they look at Ruby picking herself up while a white haired girl with an equally white dress is looking at her sternly. Leaf puffed her cheeks in anger as she saw her bestfriend being scolded by the white girl.

Alain just looked at Ruby and the girl. He analyzed the girl as he somehow recognized the girl. Then he nodded and softly slammed his fist to his left palm.

"Better help Ruby then." He muttered as he walked away from an angry Leaf, but then, Ruby sneezed and an explosion happened. 'Awesome.' Alain thought excitedly.

As soon as he was in arms reach, he tapped the girl to get her attention. The girl turned around with a stern gaze, only to change into a surprised gaze and then a blushing mess. Reason? Because Alain's face is veeeeery close to hers.

"You okay?" He asked as he can easily see that the girl is turning red very quickly.

 _Weiss' POV_

One second Weiss was scolding Ruby, the next she felt a tap behind her. 'Who is it?! I'm trying to say something to this…careless…girl.' Weiss turned around only to come face to face to a boy with red hair and blue green eyes. Weiss was looking at the boy for what seems like a minute for her, only to come back as a blushing mess.

'Who is he? He looks so handsome! Wait! No Weiss! Don't be like that! You are the heiress to the Company, you have to be graceful, you have to be calm, you have to have him!...NO! Not like that! Calm down, calm dow-'

"You okay?"

 _Back to normal!_

Right after Alain asked the question, the girl immediately screamed and backed away quickly, still with the blush on her face of course. Alain tilted his head with a question mark coming out on top of his head.

But unknown to him, his action only made him look cute. With his red hair flowing with the wind and a clueless face slapped on that face of his.

Weiss coughed on her hand to regain her composure.

'Calm down Weiss, this is just a…cute boy…cute boy.' Then in an instant she shook her head with her still growing blush. 'Calm down! This is the perfect time for an impression!...Impression?!' She was panicking inside. Here, a young boy the same age as her, is standing in front of her and pointing a finger to her forehead…wait…finger?

"Hey, you okay there?" Alain asked while he poked Weiss' head. Weiss backed away and nodded slowly.

Alain smiled softly as he nodded and back and walked towards Ruby.

"Wait! Do you know who I am?!" Alain sighed as he looked at Weiss. 'She's probably angry at me for poking her.' Alain thought. No shit Sherlock. Before he could answer the girl he saw earlier.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black haired girl answered as she held a bottle of Dust on her hand.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said with pride, hoping to impress the red boy.

'I feel like there's something happening.' Alain thought with a smile. An uncomfortable one to be exact.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl finished making Weiss stutter.

Meanwhile, while that was happening Leaf is giggling with Ruby.

After the heiress left, Ruby was about to talk to the black haired girl, only to see that she was already leaving. Ruby sighed as she slumped over and lied down to the ground.

Alain and Leaf frowned as they looked at Ruby.

Suddenly, Alain felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a nervous looking girl with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She has a single shoulder pad on her right shoulder, a chest plate that is not too big, fingerless leather gloves, black clothes with a hoodie, and blue jeans. She also has a sheathed sword by her side.

Alain narrowed his eyes as he sensed the girl has no aura. 'Wait a minute…she didn't…did she?!' Alain asked himself as he guessed how the girl managed to get in Beacon without Aura. But then another thought came into his mind. 'Is she a good enough student to enter combat school without Aura?!'

 **(The readers: You fucking idiot!)**

"My name is Joan Arc." She introduced herself as she held a hand for Alain to shake. Ruby, meanwhile has been picked up by Leaf and is now looking at Joan. Then, Ruby snorted.

"Aren't you the girl that threw up on the ship?"

 _Few minutes later_

'Fel'isha, for a while now I sensed something new growing in the Swarm, mind to enlighten me?' Alain is walking with the three girls that are currently talking and giggling.

 _"Yes my lord, these are the Chargers my lord. They are new creatures that I myself have ordered our minions to create. I apologize for this independent action, but I know that this will somehow please you."_ Alain nodded as he smirked while looking up.

'No worries, now…tell me.'

 _"Very well my lord, this Zerg is the same size as the roach, it has the legs of a Zergling, yet they can easily move especially when running forward. They all have no way to attack other than to ram their foes. Their heavy carapace can also be used to shield others from harm. They can move while burrowed. Their sides and rears are also lightly protected. I have tested their charge once, they can easily cause devastation to those in their path. Perhaps they might even match something made of metal. Their cocoons also hatch a week later."_

Right now Alain is smirking inside. An Ultralisk cocoon will hatch for two months. The Chargers will work nicely as the Ultralisk cocoons mature and hatch.

In other words the Charger can be the Zerglings and Hydralisks' shields…for now.

'Good work Fel'isha, continue with your work to improve the Swarm, I want a report after a new Zerg is made.'

 _"Yes my lord."_

Alain sighed as he opened his eyes. Only to see silver eyes staring at him making him take a quick step back.

"Alain, Ruby was asking you a question for a while now. What's going on?" Leaf asked while panicking making Alain shake his head as he pinched his nose.

"Nothing…just thinking. Now what was the question again Ruby?" Ruby got off him quickly while panicking. "Do you know where the others are?"

Alain sweatdropped as he looked around. Alain sensed many signatures coming from the Auditorium.

"There! Let's go!" Alain pointed out as he ran ahead with three girls running after him.

 **There! Now I am very sorry for not updating last week! A lot of things came up and tasks are being handed out almost one by one! Anyways as you can see I changed Jaune's gender, so sorry if you are mad about that. Also, no yuri! That means still no Arkos. Now I am not against that ship, in fact I am NEUTRAL towards it. I am someone that goes with the Anything goes, just no yuri and yaoi ship...yep. Now please tell me in the reviews about what you think of these characters below, for now these are the characters from other series or the character Aperture sent me. Like I said I am not sure if I would go for OC or characters from other anime series.**

 **R-Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD**

 **C-Natalie Choi, the character Aperture sent me.**

 **K-Kuroka Toujou from Highschool DxD, or Koneko Toujou from the same anime.**

 **T-Tsukiumi from Sekirei (Don't worry she'll look younger if I choose her to be a member.)**

 **That's all the characters I can think of for now, I have more, but I don't remember their names that much.**

 **Also, I'm leaning towards Kuroka, Tsukiumi, and Koneko. But who knows? Maybe my friends will PM me in messenger for who they want. After that I'll add their votes to all you readers who will review. Also, the thing is I need a combo team. Something like this.**

 **Alain (leader)**

 **Leaf (range)**

 **? (heavy damage dealer)**

 **? (support)**

 **I like a team that can easily cover anyone's weakness like in Mobile Legends, except in that game, its harder.**

 **So thanks for reading this! The next time I'll update will be Gamer of Remnant, and after that this one again. So anyways thank you for reading! Please review as well! Also PM me some new Zerg unit ideas if ya want!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, a lot of stuff is happening more specifically tasks are being handed left and right especially last week! Also I made a schedule. Every Fridays until Sundays there is a chance I'll update which includes this and the next day or week, my other story. And if I didn't update the scheduled story, I'll do a double update so if anything, that is a win for you and a stress for me...yep I'll try my best to keep up with the updates, also...I know I said that I thought of some characters for Alain's team but...I just thought 'Ya know what? I'll let my friends do this for me. Surely they will want to give me some suggestions.' And they did so...my friends wanted these two characters in the team...yep, they even voted, a total of 16 of my friends gave me a bunch of characters, either their OC or anime characters that they wanted in my story. So in the end, I want an OC and an anime character, they made a vote for the anime characters and sent me a BUNCH of their OC and guys don't be mad. I know some of you will be...okay maybe not at all because these 2 are girls...yep GIRLS and I ain't complaining...hehehe. One of them is without a doubt an ideal SUPPORT member, because of her looks and she is innocent. The other one is a REAL heavy hitter. My friend, which I won't mention his name, made her and she is a someone who is like Erza, strict, gets mad over simple things, a peacemaker, and of course since my friend likes twists, she is a bit of a pervert and loves cakes. Yep pretty much like Erza from FT.**

 **Okay! So without further ado let's start!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOME STUFF**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as to who wants to hang out and whatnot. Suddenly the doors opened with a bang as four figures are revealed. One standing straight with a hand stretched out. And the other two holding their knees and panting...and another one dropping down with a groan. Everyone was silent before going back to whatever the hell they were doing.

"Seems that we've made it in time. How are you holding up?" Alain asked a very tired group. "Just peachy...nothing more." Leaf replied for everyone because they are all tired. Yep one reason why a lot of people hate big schools. "Easy...for...you *groan* to say." Joan was basically in the verge of tears from all the exhaustion. Meanwhile, Ruby is just catching her breathe.

"Ruby! Over here!" Came in the voice of Ruby's sister, Yang. Said girl is waving her hand with a smile on her face.

Ruby smiled as she waved back. "Come on Leaf let's go!" Alain watched as Ruby dragged a still tired Leaf with a smile. Leaving him with Joan, who is still facing the ground. "Come on now Joan, get up." But only a groan was his reply. Alain sighed as he then bent down and picked up Joan...bridal style. Joan is still tired but is now blushing a storm. She tried to form words but Alain only smiled and walked to the side so he can help Joan.

Alain was walking towards some chairs which has a girl which almost looks like Jaune. Except her blonde hair was shorter and her blue eyes look lighter. Her lips are glossy pink and her face shows innocence and a look a lot of guys will be looking for. As soon as she saw Alain heading towards her and with Joan being carried by him, she panicked. Zero experience with men perhaps?

Alain chuckled as the girl was panicking. "Excuse me miss, but can I have my friend relax here for a moment? She is very tired." The little girl nodded reluctantly and left a spot open for Alain to sit.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alain looked at the girl with a smile. She is very kind. She wore a leather jacket which fits her size, a yellow shirt underneath with a pair of what seems to be handguns hidden beneath her jacket. She is wearing a white pants which was cut to look like shorts. On the shoulder of her right jacket is a sword and a handgun, both weapons crossed with a flower between the two.

"Alain." This startled the girl as she looked at Alain shyly. "That's my name. Alain Kerrigan. Nice to meet you, what's yours?" The girl was playing with her fingers with her head facing down. "K-Krista...Lenz." She muttered as Alain nodded. "Beautiful name." Krista blushed as she kept her head straight. "R-R-Really? I don't think its that special." She said softly as she hugged her small body. Alain chuckled as he relaxed on his chair. "Any name is special, because its one we either give ourselves or others give us. Besides, a name is better than no name." He said as he closed his eyes. Alain smiled as Krista relaxed and smiled along with him.

"Right." Krista said to herself as she looked at the handguns she made with a smile.

 _A few hours later, night time._

Alain was setting up his pillow which was provided by the teachers. With a smile Alain stood up and stretched, unknowingly showing his strong arms and body. 'Now that I think about it, I don't have any aura...how is this going to work? Do I even need aura?' He wondered as he cracked his neck, getting a satisfying pop. "Well, maybe I need it." He muttered to himself as he stood up and went over to Ruby, who is chatting with Yang and Leaf. Alain chuckled as he saw Ruby throw a pillow at Yang. Wonder why?

"Hey." They smiled as they looked at Alain. "Hey Alain, what's up?" Alain only smiled and sat down in front of them. "Nothing, just want to do something other than nothing." Leaf smiled as she sat straight.

"Leaf, how's everything here?" Alain asked. "Nothing much, just talking with Ruby and Yang about friends." Alain chuckled as he looked at Ruby and Yang. "So, any of you nervous about the initiation tomorrow?" Yang shrugged. "Not really, since tomorrow I get to bash some heads in." Alain looked at Yang with a grin. "Really? Well, looking forward to that too." Yang got closer to Alain and fistbumped with him.

"Well you do that Yang, I get to have my sweet heart do the talking tomorrow." Ruby said with a smile while imagining herself killing some Grimm.

 **(What a beautiful thought for a girl who looks cute...scary now that I think about it.)**

Alain sweatdropped and chuckled along with Leaf and Yang. "Yep, guess that's something you would look forward to." Leaf giggled as she held a hand over her mouth. Alain chuckled and scanned the room, he saw Krista who is wearing normal pink pajamas. Beside her is a girl with dark blond hair which is a bit spiky as well and has a slight tan skin. Her hair is shoulder length, her eyes are brown. She wears normal black and white pajamas and Alain can clearly see that she is strong.

Krista giggled and saw Alain and waved at him. The girl looked at Alain and smiled with a nod. Alain smiled as he stood up.

"I'll go now." The three girls nodded and went back to their chatting. With Joan joining along too.

As soon as Alain reached Krista, he sat down and began greeting himself to the blond. "Alain Kerrigan. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled and held Alain's hand and shook it. "Tir Sylvias. Same to you." Alain felt it, her grip is strong. "I want to thank you." Alain raised a brow and looked at Tir. "For what?" Krista scratched her cheek with a cute smile. "For befriending Krista earlier." Alain gave a soft smile and nodded. "No problem, besides I always welcome one." Krista gave a wide smile and looked at Tir. "See Tir? I told you Alain's kind." Tir only looked at Krista with a smile. "I'm just glad that you managed to find another friend, and here I thought that I'll be your only friend." Krista just gave a nervous smile and played with her fingers.

Just then a loud noise got the trio's attention. Alain looked behind him and saw Weiss arguing with Yang. Alain sweatdropped and sighed as he went over to diffuse the situation.

 _Next day_

Alain woke up and stretched to get a few satisfying pops. As soon as he got the pops he grinned and jumped out of where he slept and ran towards the showers. "Nothing beats a cold shower." He muttered to himself.

 _1 hour later_

After taking a bath, Alain went over to do some light exercise. While doing so, Tir joined with him resulting with them getting along really well, by giving some tips and chatting along. Tir wore a steel breastplate that covers only a bit on her chest, it has a symbol of a sword and an axe clashing with sparks flying, a single steel shoulder pad on her right, she has steel boots and greaves. She has fingerless leather gloves. Then she has brown shorts on. 'Must be for mobility.' Alain thought...and fanservice too.

Alain gave a satisfied sigh as he drank some water. Tir was sitting next to him drinking some water as well. "So, how did you and Krista meet?" Tir relaxed as she closed her eyes. "Krista and I met when we were still kids, you see, she was sheltered until her mother convinced his father to let her go a bit." Alain nodded. "So that's why she panicked when I approached her." Alain said to himself as Tir opened her eyes. "Yeah, other than her father, she has zero experience with interacting with boys. That's why I'm always there for her. To protect here in case she needs it." Alain chuckled, Tir looked at him and punched his left arm playfully. "It's kinda like you're being a big sister." Tir stood up and lifted Alain up. "That? Yeah I guess you could say that, besides, I always look after her and I am a few months older than her." She said with a grin as she made her way to the locker room, along with Alain of course.

 _Few minutes later_

Alain opened his locker revealing Wrath of Artanis. He smiled as he equipped the blades and activated it. "The blades are still sharp and shining." Alain muttered as he deactivated his weapon. 'Powerful and durable, but my Carapace blades are better.' He thought as he began walking while his thoughts began clouding his senses.

Alain was so lost into his thoughts, that he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He apologized as he offered a hand. The girl has long red hair tied to a ponytail, her choice of clothes, or rather armor pretty much screams spartan girl. Her bright green eyes look at him with kindness as she accepted his helping hand. "Its okay." She said with kindness and a smile. He then took notice of the white haired girl standing next to her. "Oh, hey there Weiss." Alain greeted with a smile, not noticing Weiss' blush. Alain then looked at the spartan girl. "Alain Kerrigan, nice to meet you." The girl smiled and nodded. "Pyrrha Nikos, same to you too." Alain nodded and smiled.

"Wha-!" Alain looked at Weiss, surprised plastered on both his and her face. "Do you know who she is?!" Alain regained his composure and smiled. "Pyrrha Nikos, champion of the Mistral regional tournament, four years in a row." Pyrrha frowned a bit because of her status. "Also, Pyrrha all of us are equals here right? So don't get mad okay?" Pyrrha looked at him in shock then she smiled. "No problem Alain." Alain smiled softly causing Weiss to stutter a bit and making her reconsider her actions on how to get the attention of Alain.

"I-I don't think we've been introduced properly haven't we?" Weiss extended her hand with a shy smile. "Weiss Schnee." Alain grinned and shook her hand. "Alain Kerrigan." Weiss suddenly got an idea and cackled mentally. "So, Alain, are you interested in forming a team with me?" Alain only chuckled and closed his eyes. "I don't think I would mind, from what I can see, you are a skilled individual." Alain complemented making Weiss silently cheer in joy.

From the corner of his eye, Alain spotted Ruby, Yang, Leaf and Joan walk towards the exit. "Got to go Weiss, Pyrrha, see you in the initiation." Both girls nodded, one with calm excitement because of Alain saying everyone is an equal, and one is because Alain won't mind if he teamed up with her...Yep, sorry Weiss not happening.

 _Few minutes later_

Alain was standing straight with Leaf standing beside him, to his right is Krista then there is Tir. Alain smiled and got ready after Ozpin finished his speech.

 **(Yes, I didn't type in Ozpin's speech because many people have heard or read the speech so yeah.)**

One by one, all the future students were launched, Joan meanwhile is asking questions not noticing the future students being launched. Alain sighed as he ignored everything around him. 'In this initiation, anyone can die, that's why its time to go serious.' Alain's face is now serious as Krista was launched, then...he was launched.

Alain quickly did a dive making him quickly descend towards a big ass tree. He activated Wrath of Artanis and stabbed the blades. He slid for a bit, but eventually he stopped.

"Okay, let's see what's going on." Alain muttered as he looked a his surroundings. He spotted Joan falling with no help...until a projectile ran straight towards her and saved her by hanging around.

"THANK YOU!" Came in the voice of Joan. Alain smiled and jumped down, he landed with no sound and began walking towards wherever. He knows where the direction of the temple is...but a little exploring won't hurt now would it?

 **Growl**

Alain stopped in his tracks to see ten Beowolves staring at him hungrily. Nine of them are young and the leader seems to be really old. Alain smirked as he got in a stance. "Bring it on." Alain activated Wrath of Artanis and charged. The young ones charged mindlessly, leaving the pack leader to watch. Alain jumped as a Beowolf continued to charge making it dizzy as it hit its head against a tree. Alain used that opportunity as he then lunged at the dizzy Beowolf and decapitated it with one swing.

Alain grinned as he turned around and grabbed the claws of a Beowolf. One of the Beowolves decided to attack him from behind. Alain sensed the grimm and smirked. As soon as the Beowolf behind him lunged at him, he tossed the Beowolf he grabbed towards the one behind him making both grimm howl in pain, but Alain was not finished. He jumped and slammed against the two struggling grimm and pierced their heads with his blades. Alain rolled away to the right as a Beowolf swung making it hit dirt. Then another one came and tried to bite him. "Stupid mistake." Alain muttered as he raised his blades and quickly pierced the head and the mouth of the beast.

Alain then quickly ran towards the Beowolf that tried to swipe at him. He got his arms in an X and slashed the Beowolf making it howl in pain, Alain then proceeded doing more damage. Thrust. Swing. Up. Down. The Beowolf fell down, dead. Alain looked at the remaining young Beowolves, they're still going. Alain scowled and readied several Kinetic Blasts. As soon as they were upon him...he unleashed hell, bits and pieces of the young Beowolves fell down and evaporated. Alain looked at the old Beowolf. The Beowolf was about to charge, but suddenly it howled and fell revealing a huge slash mark on its back.

"Hey Alain!" Alain looked up to see Tir, smiling with an axe on her shoulder. Alain smiled and waved. "Guess we're partners huh?"

 **CUT! Okay! Thanks for reading! I started this yesterday and finished this today. And...I'm really pissed right now. Because YouTube is beginning to SUCK. Reason is a certain YouTuber's vids are being demonitized...some for no reason and some for good reasons...BUT MOST OF IT IS FOR NO REASON! If you guys want please help this guy. YouTube has caused him trouble twice now. His channel's name is Lost Pause. He is a pervert and he cusses a lot, but...YouTube has gone too far.**

 **So anyways! Thanks for reading and I just wanted to let that out a bit. Also, next chapter will be initiation so look forward to that. So I also want to ask you guys, should Alain have his aura unlocked? Put it on the reviews mah friends! Ciao! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! DWG here back with another chapter! Now you guys know what this means right? Initiation! Now a little notice here, but I'm going to have to update very slowly for a while at least. My grades are pretty good but my english is not...very annoying since english is one of my favorite subjects. Anyways! Go!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain is walking ahead with Tir just behind him. All was silent until Alain asked a question.

"Tir, where was that axe you have earlier?" He asked to Tir who just smiled. In a flash of light the axe she used earlier appeared. Now that Alain can clearly see the axe, to say that he was amazed by its design is an understatement. Although he hid it very well.

The axe's blade is golden as it forms a crescent shape with some silver color with the blade. The red handle is just as long as her arm, and Alain can clearly see a small button. 'Wonder what that does.' Alain thought to himself.

"I call her Securis." Alai raised a brow at that. 'Securis means Chopper in latin.' He nodded as he kept walking forward. "Is that you're semblance?" Tir nodded as she held her axe by her shoulder. "Yep! My semblance is to have a pocket dimension of sorts." Alain smiled as he led the way. 'That...could be useful.' Alain thought to himself as he jumped to a stone and looked ahead.

"You're going the right way. I can tell." Alain smiled as he looked at Tir. Said girl is looking up. "The sun is still going up. So north is the way we're going." Alain nodded as he sat down. "All I did was glance at the sun every now and then." Tir smiled as she jumped and landed behind Alain. "Good skills. Glad I'm not the only one who looks at the sun as a compass." Alain chuckled as he looked at Tir. "Leaf knows what to do in situations like this...I hope, and I also hope she's doing well." Tir nodded as she suddenly clicked the button making the handle of her axe to get long, then she slammed the butt of her axe to the ground. "For now...let's worry about ourselves first." Tir muttered with a serious look as a pack of Beowolves jumped from the trees.

 _With Leaf and Krista_

"Geez, I wish Alain was here. I don't know what to do." Leaf muttered as she somehow managed to forget what to do if she doesn't have a compass. "Come on now Leaf, we should go now. Being lazy is not going to help you know." Krista is fuming a bit as she stood up. "Fine, I just wish I have a compass, I don't even know what to do and where we are!" Leaf exclaimed as she got up and fixed her hair.

Krista sighed as she walked to a random direction. "Come now Leaf or I'll leave you." Leaf quickly ran to Krista and stopped in front of her. "Don't do tha-" Leaf was about to whine until her eyes widened and shot at a bush. Krista's eyes widened as she looked at the bush, what came out of the bush was a Boarbatusk, immediately, Krista took her pistols and shot at the Grimm.

 _With Alain and Tir_

Alain sighed as he dodged a claw from the Alpha Beowolf. It took them a while to kill the pack since they have the numbers. But with good skill and a good weapon, it was a peace of cake. Alain looked at the Alpha with bored eyes as he kept dodging, then Alain jumped to the head of the Beowolf and as soon as he landed, he pierced the Alpha's skull with his blades.

"Pretty good warm up." Tir sighed with a smile as she stretched. Alain nodded as he walked towards her. "Let's go."

 _1 hour later_

Alain and Tir are still walking and they have yet to arrive. "How many packs did we take while we were walking?" Asked Alain as he saw Tir holding some notes and an eyeglass. "Let's see, including the Beowolf pack we encountered earlier...ten packs if I am correct." Alain sighed as he popped his neck. 'When are we going to reach the temple?' He asked himself as he looked around the woods.

A rustle caught the duo's attention, which in an instant, their weapons are ready.

"You're a hunter at your village?" Both teens relaxed as they heard Krista's voice.

"Yeah, I sometimes even tame some animals for the kids at the village." Alain smiled as he deactivated Wrath of Artanis. 'What coincidence.' He smirked as he leaned to the trees.

"Oh! What animals did you ta-TIR!" Krista exclaimed in joy as she rushed towards Tir and hugged her.

"Hey Leaf, glad to see you okay." Leaf perked up as she smiled brightly. "You too Alain! You should have seen us deal with Grimm! We kicked butt!" Alain chuckled as he motioned Leaf to follow.

"Come on, let's get to the temple." Krista smiled as she faced Alain.

"You know what direction?" Alain nodded as he pointed behind him. "Yep, just use the sun and know which is east and west. The rest is pretty obvious." Alain explained as Leaf's eyes widened and scratched her head while Krista cutely glared at Leaf.

Alain looked confused until he figured out the problem. 'Leaf forgot.' With a sigh Alain began walking and in cue the others followed.

 _Temple_

Dealing with some more packs of Grimm made Alain see the teamwork between them. 'If we are all a team...we could probably take on a battalion of highly trained marines...or maybe even more.' Alain thought as they reached the temple. Alain can clearly see the yellow and black hair. He smiled as he jogged towards Yang.

'It seems that Yang still didn't notice me...but the other girl has.' Alain thought with a smile as he jumped and landed behind Yang, startling her. "You need to practice your senses Yang." Yang grinned as she looked behind Alain. "Oh look at you! You playboy!" Alain chuckled as he went over to the altar and saw some chess pieces. "Looks like you two are not the only one here." Alain commented as he took a black queen piece. 'Just like sis.' He chuckled as Leaf quickly snatched the other black queen.

Alain gave the black queen to Tir for safe keeping. He then walked towards the black haired faunus. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves to each other. I'll start, Alain Kerrigan." Alain held a hand out to the faunus girl with a smile. The girl gave a small smile and shook his hand. "Blake Belladona."

"Well met then Bla-" ain was interrupted by a scream that he could recognise was Joan's.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Alain nodded as he saw Joan heading towards their location.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUP!" Alain's eyes widened as he saw Ruby falling. He was surprised for a few seconds until a thought came to him. 'Let gravity do the work...is that right?' He asked himself as both Joan and Ruby crashed to a tree. "Nailed it." Alain commented with a grin.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" Blake asked a confused Yang. "I-"

 **ROOOOAAAAR!**

"YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAW!" Alain was baffled as he saw an Ursa roaring and struggling in pain until it lied down, dead. The person that rode the Ursa was an orange haired girl...Nobody needs to know how she looks like because we all know.

Anyways.

"Awww its broken." At that Alain just chuckled as he ignored everyone and parkoured towards Joan and Ruby.

"So Ruby, how's your day?" Ruby looked at him while still looking a bit dizzy. "Oh I'm fine Alain, just gor paired up with Weiss." Alain chuckled as he sat down. "Wanna hang later Joan?" Alain asked with a grin. Before Joan could answer, a Deathstalker came in chasing Pyrrha.

"Joan!" Pyrrha called out in relief as she continued dodging the claws and the occasional stinger.

"Pyrrha!" Joan began wiggling around to get out.

"Whoa!" And Ruby jumped off to meet up with Yang.

'That's a big ass Deathstalker.' Alain commented as he stood up and began helping Joan.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Alain was surprised as fire temporarily covered Yang. '...Says the girl that is surrounded by fire earlier.' Alain smirked as he managed to get Joan out.

"How could you leave me?!" Alain's eyes widened as he saw Weiss hanging on to a Nevermore. Alain got a tick mark as he suddenly got angry.

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HANGING DAY?!"

That managed to scare Weiss as she suddenly let go in surprise. "Oh give me a break." Alain muttered as he regained his calm face. He calculated the fall and nodded as he then jumped.

"Someone save meeeeee!" Weiss screamed as she was still falling...not anymore. "Open your eyes Weiss." She did, her face flushed red as she was being held by Alain bridal style with her hands on her chest. "You're safe. Don't worry." Alain said with a gentle smile as he landed and brought Weiss down. "Th-Thanks." Alain smiled as he fixed Weiss' hair. "No problem."

"Great! The gang's all here now we can die together!" Alain raised a brow as he saw Pyrrha fixing herself with everyone else standing doing nothing.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby then charged at the Deathstalker earning the worry of many especially Yang and Weiss.

"Damn it." Alain cursed as he saw Ruby got smacked like a nuisance by the Deathstalker. "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured as she got up only to face a Deathstalker behind her. She backed away as she shot at the Deathstalker dealing no damage. Yang ran towards Ruby to try and help her. "Ruby!" The Nevermore then flapped its wings as its feathers launch at Ruby and Yang. One feather managed to pin Ruby's hood, trapping her. The barrage of feather continued until the feathers managed to stop Yang in her tracks.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Alain clicked his tongue as he got in a running stance.

"I'm trying!" Ruby grunted as she tried to get her hood out. Then...a large shadow covered the sun as the Deathstalker looked at Ruby, its stinger raised and about to pierce Ruby. "Ruby!" Ruby panicked as she closed her eyes...only for the pain to never come. "Yeesh, just on time." Ruby opened her eyes to see Alain kneeling as he held the stinger. The stinger was just an inch away from her face.

"You are so childish." Alain moved sideways to show Weiss stopping the stinger by freezing it. "Weiss?" Ruby asked as she relaxed. "And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss scolded Ruby a bit as she then let her face get soft...kinda. "And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult." Alain smiled as he saw the change in Weiss. 'Hope she keeps that attitude.' He thought as he deactivated Wrath of Artanis. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be...nicer." Weiss finished as she stood straight. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss smiled a bit as she looked at Alain then to Ruby. "You're fine." She said as she walked away, Alain smiled as he walked with her. "Come on Ruby." He said loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"Glad to see you did that Weiss." Weiss nodded as she continued walking. "Now...I guess its time to go." Alain muttered as he walked towards the group.

 **CUT! Sorry that I updated this late. Too much going on that I'll die...I'll say it now I'm beginning to hate english bit by bit. Just hope that I quit hating english...I hate tasks. Now as you guys can see Weiss is falling for Alain bit by bit. I don't know who will be Alain's first girl...I don't know to be honest. Now, the next chapter will be next week. Meaning I'll do the double update next week because I only posted one today. Now see ya next week or tomorrow...maybe. CIAO! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys DWG here and I'm back with another chapter...sorry that I'm not happy right now. I just feel so stupid! Family problems are a bitch and I hate it. Even if I say Bros before hoes. I still feel stupid. In fact, this day sucks but I have a promise to keep and that is for you guys. I feel sad guys in fact tears are kind of pooling in my eyes right now. But I will still write. Its just gonna be less enthusiastic and maybe short. Something that I'll try to avoid.**

 **So without further ado go.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain dodged a feather to the side as he kept on running with the others. Alain narrowed his eyes as he saw a bridge making him look to his back. The Deathstalker managed to get free and are now chasing them. But luckily for them, they were nearing the bridge. The Nevermore however, is guarding the bridge making Alain click his tongue. "Someone distract big birdie!" Alain shouted as he kept on running. "Got it!" Nora cheered as she dodged a few feathers and turned her hammer into a grenade launcher, something that Alain couldn't even comment at.

"Go! Go! Go!" Alain roared as he and the group ran to the bridge while Nora distracts the Nevermore, but Alain quickly stopped and turned around as he almost forgot about the Deathstalker. Said Grimm was about to stab Nora, but thankfully, Alain managed to save her and using a bit of his Zerg DNA, he quickly ran back to the group with Nora on his arms. Everyone simply nodded and quickly ran.

Alain ran with the group as they reached halfway the bridge. But the Nevermore decided to interfere with their mission making Alain scowl as everyone is split after the Nevermore destroyed the bridge by slamming to it headfirst.

"The ones facing the Deathstalker are in a pinch." Alain muttered as he saw Leaf shooting at the Deathstalker. "We got to help them!" Joan exclaimed as she saw Blake knocked back by its claw. Alain nodded as he walked back a few steps. "Tir, Nora, Joan stand next to each other." The girls did as they told and looked at Alain with confused looks. Alain gave an eye smile and held out his hand. "Go get em." That was all they heard until Alain launched a Kinetic Blast at their feet making the bridge explode sending rubble towards the Deathstalker and three girls as reinforcements.

Nora was sent straight to the Deathstalker giving her a chance to give the Grimm a bad headache. Tir landed and slid a bit but otherwise fine...Joan however...rolled on the ground towards the Deathstalker and managed to stun the Grimm with her shield after Nora used her hammer to get away from the Deathstalker. Alain shrugged as he looked at Ruby, Yang, and Weiss who now have white dots for eyes. "That shield is pretty durable." He commented as Pyrrha managed to save Joan from being stabbed.

"Get on the roof!" Alain nodded as he ran and parkoured towards the roof with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby following.

Alain heard a thud as Blake stood up straight and looked at the Nevermore. "Its tougher than it looks." Yang in response activated her gauntlets. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Alain took some wind dust from his pocket and put some of it to each of his weapons. "Rock and roll." Alain muttered as he swung and sent wave after wave of wind blades. But the Nevermore was smart enough to avoid the wind blades and tank the shots from the future team RWBY.

"This one's smart for a birdbrain." Alain muttered as he saw the Nevermore about to ram them. "Brace!" He shouted as the Nevermore smashed the building. Everyone then began to get up in their own way. Alain calmly moved rubble after rubble as he then activated his blades and stabbed a pillar. Alain sighed as he looked up. The pillar was high making Alain smirk. He calmly but quickly climbed the pillar with his blades. "Thank God that these blades are tough." Alain said as he thought of the blacksmith that made his weapon.

Finally climbing up, he scanned the area and saw that everyone is fine. Alain took a deep breathe as he got more wind dust and began releasing wind blades after the Nevermore.

"Its fast...almost as fast as Mutalisks." Alain muttered to himself as he sent more waves. Alain then saw the Nevermore heading straight for him, making him smirk. "You really ARE a birdbrain." He mused as he waited for the Nevermore and jumped. The Nevermore then went for Yang making her get ready as well.

Alain grinned as he readied Wrath of Artanis and began slicing away. Yang however began shooting shotgun shots at its mouth making Alain cringe a bit. "I! Hope! You're! Hung!ry!" Yang shouted as she took a deep breathe and jumped off, not after sending Alain a wink. Alain smiled as he jumped off as well.

Alain saw what they were planning as soon as he saw Blake on top of a pillar and with Yang climbing towards the other one. 'Angry bird.' He chuckled as he ran to the about-to-be-makeshift slingshot. Alain raised a brow as he heard some ice forming. He turned around and saw Weiss freezing the Nevermore's tail feather. "Good accuracy and just on time." He said as he observed every movement and saw Blake pass her weapon over to Yang. Alain quickly ran to Ruby and Weiss who are now talking.

"Let it rip Weiss, you got a clear shot!" Alain shouted as he looked back at the Nevermore. Weiss nodded as she released Ruby.

Alain observed as he saw Ruby boost herself by shooting behind her. "Dangerous...but effective." He muttered as he saw Ruby stick her scythe to the neck of the Nevermore. "Surprisingly resilient." Alain observed every movement and every single information. Weiss casted more glyphs to Ruby's path up making Ruby run and shoot while dragging the Nevermore. "...What the hell?!" Alain shouted wide eyed as he saw Ruby DRAG the Nevermore to the cliff, and in the process decapitating the Nevermore. "This place denies all physics." Alain muttered as he held a grin.

Alain heard a thud as he saw Blake, Yang, and Weiss behind him. "Well...that was a thing." Alain's eye twitched as he scratched his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure if Ruby was a body builder in her other life or if she's secretly hiding muscles inside that tiny body of hers." Alain commented with a blank look while Yang burst out laughing. "That was a good one! Oh I'm so gonna tease Ruby about it." Alain shook his head as this reminded him of him and Kerrigan when they were still young.

 _Few hours later_

Alain entered the auditorium after team CRDL was formed.

"Joan Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forth you will work together as team JNPR. Led by...Joan Arc!" Joan was wide eyed and shocked making Alain grin and let loose a chuckle. The crowd cheered and laughed when Pyrrha punched Joan playfully on the arm, making Joan fall to the ground.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth the four of you will work together as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!" Alain smiled as he clapped along with the others. His eyes wandered towards Weiss. "Hope this doesn't get out of hand. Don't be like you're father Weiss." Alain muttered as he met up with Tir.

"And finally, Alain Kerrigan, Tir Sylvias, Leaf Fritz, and Krista Lenz. The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forth you will work together as team AFKT. Led by...Alain Kerrigan!" Alain smiled as he looked at Leaf who is excited and is now jumping up and down. Tir is smiling and gave Alain a nod. Krista gave a gentle smile as she clapped softly.

 _Space_

Zavalis nodded as one of the phasemiths went back to work. "Nothing seems to be out in place. However, there may be some improvements." Zavalis muttered as he returned to his usual spot. The window that lets him gaze at Remnant. "This world is beautiful. We must do our best to protect it. Like Aiur." Zavalis clenched his fist as he looked at Remnant.

"We must send Observers, I want to know if the Terrans that were transported are alive or in this world. I hope you are okay friend Alain." He was about to go and take a walk until he found Overlords flying away from Remnant. Zavalis immediately ordered all ships to cloak, thanks to the phasemiths that managed to install cloaking systems in all the Carriers. Thankfully there were on Overseers so they were safe...for now.

"I am sorry friend Alain, but now is not the time."

 _Back to Alain!_

Alain sighed as he saw Leaf jumping on her bed. "Leaf, you need to take a bath first before going to bed." Leaf pouted as she got up and looked at Alain. Alain smirked playfully as he put his hands on his hips. "As your team leader I order you to take a bath young lady." He treated her like a child making Krista and Tir giggle. "Fine." With a huff Leaf went to the shower. Krista approached Alain with Tir just behind her. "Well...while we wait for Leaf to finish taking a bath...let's unpack." Alain nodded as he got a briefcase from out of nowhere.

"Well...let's decorate."

 _30 minutes later_

After decorating the room and unpacking, the team went to bed along with Leaf who is a bit mad at Alain for decorating early.

'Fel'isha, how are things back in the Hive Cluster?' Alain is still awake and is now chatting with Fel'isha.

 _"All is well my lord. We are still testing and producing more Chargers. The Grimm attacks have decreased and these so called Dust has proven useful in our mutations a lot more now."_ Alain smirked as he tried to guess what are the new mutations.

'Please. Do tell.'

 _"With these Dust crystals, we were able to mutate the Chargers to be able to explode without a trace. I have ordered the Chargers to destroy themselves if there is no way out. That way, there wi-"_

'There will be no traces for experimentation.' Alain smirked as his eyes glowed. 'Fel'isha, have the Chargers explode themselves in future battles. We can use the Chargers to easily breach any wall...not the walls of the cities though.' Alain finished with a sweatdrop as he blinked.

 _"Yes my lord."_

Alain smiled as he closed his eyes, embracing sleep.

 **Okay! CUT! Now that I'm back to my happy go lucky mood...something that took me a few hours. I will be ending this chapter here because we're still in the short episodes of Volume 1. When we reach Volume 2 it will be a lot longer, promise. I'll write the next chapter later so you guys can rest easy. My family problem with my family is gone at most and I don't feel depressed...not actually.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! DWG here! And I am bringing you guys another chapter! So sorry for not posting this last week but I actually FORGOT to post it soooo. Sorry? Anyways I really am sorry for posting this late which is supposed to be last week!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain woke up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room seeing his team sleeping. Alain smiled as he got out of bed, fixed the bed, and did some stretches. "Guess I'll go to the bathroom first then." He said to himself as he went to the bathroom. After he got some clothes to change.

 _One shower later_

Alain sighed in bliss as he dried himself and wore his clothes…which is practically the same.

"Are the others awake?" He asked himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, only to stand face to face with Tir who was about to open the door and with Krista sitting on her bed. Leaf meanwhile is still asleep.

"Well, at least you wake up early. Unlike Leaf." Alain snickered as he let Tir pass. "Well, we do have classes today. At nine to be exact." Tir replied as she closed the door. Alain smiled as he moved to wake up Leaf, only to have Krista stop him.

"You go on ahead, we need to freshen ourselves." Alain got confused but nodded and left the room. Alain checked his pockets as he took out his scroll, to check the time. "8:25." Alain muttered as he left for the cafeteria.

 _25 minutes later_

After having breakfast, Alain is now in first class. Professor Port's class. 'Let's see how the Terrans in this world teach. I hope its…helpful.' Alain thought as he took a sit.

 _5 minutes later_

Alain tapped on his desk to get rid of the silence a bit. "Where are they? Its almost time." Alain muttered with worry clear in his eyes but not his face.

"Good morning class!" Alain took his eyes to a…rather round man in his opinion. Alain sighed as he softly slammed his head to the table. 'Another one. How can someone so…round fit here?!' He asked himself mentally as the doors bust open to show his team, team RWBY, and JNPR. Alain chuckled as he saw how everyone was out of breathe. "I'm not surprised. A reason to hate big places I guess." He said softly with a smile.

"Ah! Good! You made it just in time. Now, take a seat."

Everyone went on ahead and took a seat as Professor Port's 'lessons' turned into random stories.

Once again, Alain sighed as he softly slammed his head to the table, enough to get the attention of his seatmates but not Port.

'Good God! This is like one of Mengsk's speeches!'

 _55 minutes later_

"Well…at least there are some morals in this 'lesson'…I guess." Alain muttered as Port finished with his 'lesson', however, Alain's attention went to Weiss. Said girl is about to explode with anger. Something which Alain tried to figure out why. He was about to ask Ruby…only to see Ruby goofing off. 'Okay, I guess I just found the reason.' Alain thought as Port began listing the things a Huntsman/Huntress needs. But one word caught Alain's attention as he got a small trip to the memory lane.

Honorable.

'Like the Protoss.' Alain smiled as he remembered the times he fought alongside Artanis.

"I do sir!" That got Alain out of the memory lane as he saw Weiss raising her hand making Alain raise a brow.

"Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent." Port announced as Alain looked at a cage that came out of nowhere.

'When the hell did that get there?!'

 **(I'm going to skip the scene where Weiss fights the Boarbatusk. Just think of Alain calculating and getting a bit mad at Weiss.)**

Alain is mad...a little. No doubt about it. "I guess I was wrong about her." Alain muttered as he left the classroom. "Leaf, tell the others that I need some air." He told Leaf who nodded with a sigh. "Where's the roof?" Alain asked himself as he began navigating towards his destination.

 _A few minutes later_

It took Alain only a few minutes to find the roof and relax at the side of the entrance.

Alain opened his eyes as he heard footsteps towards Professor Port. Alain narrowed his eyes as he saw Weiss. Alain sighed softly as he watched the scene. 'Judging from what I read in her mind. She's going to talk to Port. And quite possibly about her problems.'

The conversation, at first, was nice and steady. Afterwards, Weiss began arguing with Port. From what Alain heard, it was an insult. A good one at that, and then the part where Weiss realizes her mistake.

"But be the best person you can be."

Alain grinned as he nodded. 'He reminds me of Artanis…a fat Artanis, now that's a thought.' He stifled a laugh as Port left, not without giving Alain an eye smile…wait, how did he do that?!

"Guess that's my cue." Alain walked towards Weiss who is in deep thought. Alain smiled softly as he read Weiss' thoughts. 'Good, all of her thoughts are about how she realizes her actions are wrong.' Alain raised a brow as he read Weiss' last thought. 'I am not my father?' It took a while but Alain figured it out, making him smirk. 'Right, she's the Heiress.' Alain guessed as he prepared to talk to Weiss.

"The Professor's right Weiss." Weiss jumped a bit as she looked at Alain with wide eyes. Alain smiled as he leaned against the fence.

"You heard?" Alain nodded as he pointed to the spot where he observed Weiss and Port.

"Yep, you woke me up when you were walking towards Professor Port." Weiss blinked as she nodded and stared at the sun.

"I can tell, that you just realized that what you did back there, towards Ruby, was wrong." Weiss nodded as she turned to face Alain. "And now that I realize it…I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm my father." Weiss said with distaste as she grit her teeth.

Alain shook his head as he held Weiss' shoulder. "Well…I don't see you as your father Weiss." Alain turned around and looked at the sun as he let go of her shoulder. "What I see now, is a simple girl who is dealing with her problems her own way." Alain looked at Weiss with a gentle smile as he continued. "You're you, nothing or no one can say otherwise. You're not your father, you're not your sister, you're Weiss Schnee. A Future Huntress who fought alongside team AFKT, team JNPR, and a member of team RWBY." Alain looked straight at Weiss' eyes as his eyes softened.

"Just don't do that again okay?" Alain said with a grin as Weiss smiled as she nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Alain." Weiss smiled as she looked back towards the entrance to the roof. "I need to apologize to Ruby about this." Alain nodded as he held Weiss' shoulder once more. "Go ahead Weiss, and try to be one of her best friends too. Trust me, you'll make progress easier. Although you can be one while still showing your cold side." Weiss slapped Alain's hand playfully making him chuckle.

Once Weiss was gone Alain smiled as he went back to the dorms.

 **Okay! Sorry that I posted this late, which was supposed to be last week! I hate sleeping whenever I write! Anyways nothing much to write her other than still having a lot of shit to do.**

 **So yeah! Ciao! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! Now there is nothing much to say here other than enjoy and review…oh yeah! We'll get to get a glimpse at a certain bunny girl. You guys know that already so let's go!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain watched as Joan was being pushed around like some ragdoll. If he wanted to, he could go down there and beat the living shit out of one Cardin Winchester. The entire spar, Cardin was wearing a smirk that Alain so desperately want to have a Zergling tear off. In fact he might do it.

Alain narrowed his eyes as Cardin was about to give another hit…until Glynda stopped him. Alain shook his head as he looked at Pyrrha, who has a big frown on her face. Alain sighed as he left along with everyone after they were dismissed.

 _Cafeteria_

Alain ate his food like a normal person, thank his sister for that. She always told him to eat properly, especially if he was eating with girls. But now that he thinks about it, among the circle of friends. Ren and him were the only males.

Alain stopped as he looked at Joan, who is not eating her food.

"Joan, are you okay?" Joan snapped out of her thoughts a few seconds later and looked at Alain with a surprised face. "Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" Ruby looked at Joan with worry written on her face. "Well…its just that you seem a little…not okay." Leaf nodded as she stopped eating. In fact everyone else did so, even Nora.

Joan gave a forced smile as he tried to clear the mood. "Guys, I'm fine! Seriously! Look!" She said as she wore the forced smile with a thumbs up. Alain sighed as he looked at Joan in the eyes. "Well, you're not eating, you're thinking a lot, you barely even listen to any of our conversation, and you have the atmosphere of a depressed person. Yeah, definitely okay." Alain said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

Laughter was heard as Alain looked at Cardin and his team making fun of a brown haired rabbit faunus. Alain clenched his fist as he watched Cardin and his team bully the poor faunus. 'I swear if Milly was in that faunus' feet, I can't guarantee Cardin's safety for his life.' Alain thought darkly. Leaf looked at Alain with worry as she held his shoulder, stopping him with his dark thoughts.

Alain dropped his head and gave a small smile. "Thanks." Leaf smiled as she took a piece of bread from her tray and began eating it.

"I didn't land far from the school." Tir scowled as she tightened her grip on her fork, bending it.

"Joan, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Everyone nodded as Nora stood up with excitement clear in her voice and body. "Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Alain chuckled softly as he shook his head. 'I'll cheers to that Nora.'

Joan stood up while holding her tray. "Guys! Really! Its fine! Besides! Its not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody!" Alain scowled as he heard laughing. "Ow! That hurts!" Alain glared at Cardin as he clenched his teeth and walked towards Cardin. Leaf and Krista tried to stop him but it didn't work. Tir just observed from her seat.

"Hey." Alain called out as he stopped in front of Cardin and his team. "Stop that." Cardin looked at his team and laughed even louder. "Or what Pretty boy? You're gonna hit me?" Alain scowled as he approached Cardin and the rabbit girl. He then grabbed Cardin's arm and began tightening his grip, bending the armor and making Cardin wince as he let go of the girl's ears. "Go." The girl nodded as she quickly left.

One of Cardin's goons, the one with green hair tried to grab Alain. Alain noticed this as he grabbed him and with incredible strength, lifted him up and smashed him to Cardin. "You punk!" The one with gray hair shouted as he tried to punch Alain, only for Alain to dodge and kick the guy's head hard enough for him to fall. The brown haired goon tried to sneak up on him, but one thing is for sure. Never fight someone who can CLEARLY hear you. Alain smirked as he let the brown haired goon have him in a headlock.

"Weak." Alain said quietly as he hit the guy's face with his head one time making him take a few steps back. Alain smirked as he gave the guy a round house kick.

Alain heard a groan and looked behind him to see Cardin getting up with a glare. Alain looked at Cardin with a calm glare. Cardin got angry as he charged blindly. Alain gave a wide smirk as he kicked Cardin, once he was in range. He then punched his stomach as Cardin bend over. Alain gave a strong uppercut making Cardin fly away a few feet and crash to some unlucky students' table.

"What are you doing?!"

Alain looked to the doors and saw Glynda who is angry, and the girl he saved earlier. Alain gave a calm face as he approached Glynda. "Taking out the trash." He stated as he stopped just a few meters away from Glynda.

Glynda grit her teeth as she used her semblance to carry Cardin and his team. Alain raised a brow as Glynda motioned him to follow her. "We will talk in private, afterwards Headmaster Ozpin wants to speak with you." Alain nodded as he followed the Witch.

Meanwhile, everyone gave Alain a worried look as he looked at them and gave a peace sign.

 _Ozpin's office_

After dealing with Glynda's light punishment, while Cardin and his team get the heavy ones. Alain is now sitting on a chair in Ozpin's office.

"Mr. Kerrigan, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Alain got a feeling but decided to wait until he goes to a conclusion.

"No sir." Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his mug. "This is about you." Alain was calm but he was sweating a bit. "What do you mean sir?" He can't panic, he has to show that he will not panic.

"What or who are you?" Ozpin sat down as he looked at Alain. "What do you mean?" Alain dropped it, he already knew where this would lead. "You have no aura yet you have something similar to a semblance. I thought my eyes were playing tricks with me when I saw you fight those Grimm. And there is also the fact that you have no records of you other than living in Crystal Lake Village. I simply let that slide…but now, I want answers."

Alain closed his eyes as he took a breathe. He needed to be calm now, if Kerrigan saw him panicking, she would blast him with a couple of Kinetic Blasts. He opened his eyes as he relaxed. 'This is gonna be risky.' He thought as he straightened himself up. "Can I trust you?" Immediately, Ozpin nodded as he put his mug down. "Then…let me start with a place called the Koprulu Sector."

 _Few hours later_

The entire story, Ozpin was shocked as he listened and learned more of Alain's world. The wars, Protoss, Xel'Naga, and the Zerg. But what fascinated him is Zeratul. A Dark Templar that sacrificed himself to save the hope of the Protoss, Artanis.

"I see. So you come to Remnant in search of this…evil, is that correct?" Right now is not the time to remain fascinated in thought.

"Yes."

Ozpin was thinking hard, if he tells Alain of 'her' then it might take away his life as a student. That will not do for him. Ozpin frowned as he remembered that the only school Alain enrolled in is a military academy, nothing is thought there but training, military protocols, assassinations, and many more.

But if he doesn't tell Alain of 'her' then Alain will be suspicious of him and he might lose a strong ally…no he will lose the strongest ally.

Alain sighed as he stood up. "Its fine Headmaster, it doesn't matter if you tell me where or who this evil is. I'll find it anyway, and I will kill it. Just know that as long as you keep me and my Swarm in secret, then we will remain as allies." Alain smirked as he began to leave the office. 'No evil will escape me.'

"Alain, its late, you are excused of any classes that you missed." Alain gave an appreciative smile and left.

 _Night time, roof_

Alain sighed as he waited for Pyrrha and Joan to arrive.

Earlier, Alain called Pyrrha to get her and Joan to come to the roof. For training Joan in private. Alain can tell and read like a book, Joan doesn't have any experience in fighting.

"And there they are." Alain muttered as he approached the two girls.

"Alain?!" Joan exclaimed as she stopped walking. Alain gave a small smile as he crossed his arms. "Hey Joan, wanna know why I got Pyrrha to get you here?" Joan shook her head as she looked at the fence. "I'm…I'm not THAT depressed." Alain gave a chuckle while Pyrrha got startled a bit as she panicked.

"No, you need to train Joan, I can clearly tell, you haven't been to any combat school have you?" Joan stood stiff as Pyrrha meanwhile, looked confuse while looking at Alain and Joan.

Joan dropped her head as she held her voice. "Please…don't tell anyone…I don't want to leave." Alain approached the girl and held her shoulder. "I won't tell…just let me…no let us help you." Pyrrha approached with a calm face, however she was shocked that Joan went here in Beacon with no combat experience at all. "I'm sorry about this. I lied and I'm a fake. I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I want to fight and be a hero!" Joan cried out as she hugged Alain's body. He shook his head as he rubbed Joan's back.

"You still have time. You have not earned your way to Beacon, but you will earn it now, you will start by training with me and Pyrrha." Joan tightened her grip on Alain as she began crying. "Thank you."

Pyrrha smiled at the scene as she kneeled and began comforting Joan.

'Now…time to deal with this pest.' Alain scowled as he approached the edge of the roof.

"Hello Cardin." Cardin began sweating as he heard Alain's voice.

Alain smirked as he quickly reached for Cardin's head.

"You will forget everything you heard and saw."

 **Okay! Cut! Now I want you guys to answer a question. Should I give Alain aura? Give me a review if you want to have Alain have some aura! Now some of you will question me that why did Joan accept Alain and Pyrrha's offer? Well because Joan knows that she can't do it by herself. And she's a GIRL and to her she was ALWAYS the damsel in distress like literally with Alain helping and all that. Oh and some of you will want to know…who is in the harem? Well…I'll reveal it on the next chapter.**

 **See ya guys!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everybody! Welcome back to another chapter! Now I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get a lot of reviews from the last chapter. I mean every single chapter only has a few reviews. I appreciate it but please give me more reviews. Its practically my only way to know if I did everything right or if there's any mistakes. In fact I'm kind of happy with the last two reviews. I understand that some of you don't want Alain to have a semblance. In factUndeadLord22, that is a good theory! Now please review if I want you guys to make a choice. I don't know how to set up polls...so yeah, gotta have to do something about that sooner or later.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain dodged a swing from Joan. 'She's getting good.' Alain thought as he blocked a downward swing. "Make sure to keep your eyes on you enemy's arms and legs. The head too if you suspect a headbutt." Alain lectured as he tricked Joan to use her shield by giving a supposed roundhouse kick, only for that kick to turn into a axe kick and a bunch of punches.

Pyrrha watched by the sides with a smile and a bottle of water. "Joan you need to concentrate. If your foe is a heavy hitter but slow." Joan got into her stance as she gave a tired smile. "Use your speed to your advantage." Alain smiled as he got in a running stance. "Correct. Use that against Cardin the next time both of you fight. Now, if you're against speed." Alain stopped as he waited for Joan to answer. "Use your surroundings and your senses like hearing and sight." Alain smirked as he charged. "But what if your opponent is balanced?" Joan held her shield as Alain pushed her back with a dropkick. "Then you use everything you have and fight them with it." Alain gave a nod as he back flipped and landed beside Pyrrha.

"She's improving." Alain walked over to Joan after grabbing a bottle of water. "Get ready for the fieldtrip later, we'll continue your training after we get back." Joan sighed as Alain threw the bottle at her making her catch it and drink the holy contents of the bottle.

 _2 hours later, Forever Fall Forest Clearing_

Natalie narrowed her eyes as reports stated that seventeen signatures have been spotted. One being infested by Zerg DNA. "What do we do Lieutenant?" Natalie closed her eyes for a second and opened them.

"Have all patrols walk around cautiously. I'll go in myself. I'm the only Ghost here after all." She stated as she head back to her room to get her things.

"The signals are still pretty far and one of them is infested by Zerg DNA...is it him? I'll need to find out." Natalie muttered as she took her C-20 Canister Rifle. "Sorry boys but I won't use you for a while." She said as she passed by the Blazefire Gunblade and the Turbojet Jumpsuit.

 _Forever Fall Forest_

Alain sighed as he took another jar from Leaf. "Leaf if you keep eating the sap I'll have to call you a second Nora." He said as he saw Ren sigh from seeing Nora eat ANOTHER jar of sap. "But its so sweet!" Leaf whined as she stopped herself from opening the jar. "If you want some sap, I'll get you more. Right now we all have to collect some more if you want some sap for your pancakes...like Nora." Alain said as he whispered the last part.

Nora grinned as she heard pancakes. "Ooh! What do you think happens when you use the sap as the syrup for pancakes?!" She asked Alain as Alain sighed with a forced smile. "Sugar rush." Nora's eyes shined as she took a bunch of jars and began collecting some sap. "I need my sap!"

Alain narrowed his eyes as he looked around. 'Cardin...you never give up do you?' He scowled as he sensed Cardin get into a stance that looks like he was throwing something. 'Sap?' He got confused as he slowly got closer to hear whatever Cardin is saying. 'Wasps? That's right! These types of Wasps love sweet things!' He smirked as he sensed Cardin aim at him. "Too bad I know his plan." Alain muttered as he went back to collecting sap. Pretending to not know of Cardin's plan.

"Anytime now." Everyone was distracted getting more sap that they didn't notice what was about to happen.

'Now!' Alain turned around and caught the jar.

Cardin held his breathe as his mouth was open like a fish. His team too. "You can have it back." Alain said to himself as he used a bit of his Zerg DNA to throw the jar back to Cardin. "Now that I think about it...aren't there a lot of Grimm here? Ursa especially." Alain grinned as he held his laughter. "Guess Joan's training will be a lot earlier. Better even." He muttered as he took a jar and rolled it towards the tiny clearing where Cardin and his team are at.

"Hey Joan, you mind helping me out a bit?"

 _Forever Fall Forest, tiny clearing, 2 minutes later_

Joan dodged a swing from the Ursa as she took a big slash on the Ursa's side. Unaware to a watching Alain, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby.

Joan rolled to the right as she dodged a bite. She then turned to the Ursa's head and bashed its head making it roar in pain and back up from Joan. "Damn your tough." Joan stated as she raised her shield in a wrong way. Fortunately, Pyrrha helped Joan out by raising her hand making the shield raise high enough to block a claw. Joan looked confused for a second but nodded and did her own damage by swinging up slicing the Ursa's paw in half. She wasn't finished as she jumped and impaled the Ursa's head with her sword. The Ursa fell, back first then evaporated.

"Okay...time to get the jar Alain told me to get." She said while ignoring Cardin's frozen form.

Alain and Pyrrha looked at Joan with proud smiles as they stood up and left. "Wait where are you going?!" Weiss whispered as she followed the two redheads along with Ruby. "Nothing. Besides she just came over there to get me my lost jar. Isn't that right Pyrrha?" Pyrrha giggled as she nodded. Weiss' eyes twitched as she huffed. "Fine, I'll look at the other way." Ruby looked confused but followed anyways.

 _Night time, Beacon, roof_

Alain smiled as he watched Pyrrha and Joan train. So far, Joan has improved. However, there are still room for improvement. Even the strongest person still has more to improve. That is what Artanis said.

Alain looked at the broken moon with a sigh. "Guess you're here as well...Nat."

 _Earlier_

Alain narrowed his eyes as he sensed a familiar friend of his. A childhood friend to be exact. 'There is only one friend that I had as a kid...Natalie.' He thought as he scanned the trees.

He knew Natalie because he saw her face and sensed her Psionic energy before he ended up in Remnant. 'I hoped to talk to her before I volunteered to go here. But...maybe its for the best that she's here. I can use all the help I can get...no...If I can do this on my own, then I'll carry it by myself...but perhaps they can help.' Alain thought as he stopped to look at a Scroll on the ground. With a raised brow, he picked it up and turned on the scroll. Which belongs to the green haired punk of a teammate Cardin has. With a smirk, he used his Zerg DNA to find Natalie and give her the Scroll by throwing at her.

'Natalie cares for people...I only have to give her a message.' Alain thought as he tapped the scroll a few times and began typing a message for her.

 _With Natalie_

After witnessing the blond haired girl's fight with the Ursa, she found herself shocked and crying as she saw her best friend and childhood friend. Over the years she had hoped to meet up with her friend. But Mengsk always caused trouble so she defected and had no chance to find Alain.

After finding a safe place she took out her radio and reported to HQ or AKA as the broken down Battlecruiser.

"I'm glad you're here." She said to herself as she wiped her tears.

Suddenly, she saw something coming straight at her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw it was some sort of device. Acting quickly, she grabbed it as soon as the scroll got near her.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she turned the strange device around and saw a note or rather a message.

Natalie narrowed her eyes as she began reading the message. "This is a scroll, a device that acts like a phone. In here you will find the information of this world and the troubles it has. Here in this world, trouble is everywhere. This world needs someone to protect them. Go get them Nat." She finished as she looked at the direction where the Scroll was thrown at her. "Good thing you remember Alain." She said to herself with a smile.

"Guess I'll be following some of Marshal Raynor's steps." She muttered as she cloaked herself and went back to base.

 _Back to Alain_

Alain smiled as he checked his Scroll. "I'll be waiting for your progress Nat." He muttered as he closed his eyes and let the winds blow though his face.

Hearing a groan of pain, he looked at Joan who is now lying down on the ground with her sword and shield lying down next to her.

Alain chuckled as he pocketed his Scroll and went to Joan and Pyrrha. "We'll continue this tomorrow. And after that fight with that Ursa earlier, I realize that you need more training. So wake up at exactly 6:30 tomorrow or else I'll have you take five laps around Beacon okay?" Joan paled as she groaned and closed her eyes.

Pyrrha raised a brow as she looked at Alain. "Aren't you being harsh?" Alain was in thought for a few seconds and finally answered. "Nope." Pyrrha sighed with a smile as she shook her head. 'Now I know how it feels like to be an instructor.' Alain thought with a grin as he picked up a sleeping Joan while Pyrrha took her weapons. "But perhaps I'll give her until seven just this once." Pyrrha sweatdropped as they went back to their dorms.

 **Okay! Now, I'll tell ya guys this. This is the harem. This is obviously different from my other story, Gamer of Remnant, where Sam gets a BUNCH of girls. In here however, I'll minimize it so it will be easy for some readers. Oh who am I kidding?! This is still a LOT!**

 **And here it is! The HAREM!**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Velvet**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Joan**

 **Coco**

 **Cinder**

 **Tir**

 **Leaf**

 **Krista**

 **Emerald**

 **Natalie**

 **That part was the GUARANTEED now is the big MAYBES**

 **Amber**

 **Raven**

 **Winter**

 **Sienna (SCRE YOU ADAM!)**

 **Glynda**

 **The girls from team NDGO (They're BFF's its only natural for them to be a package.)**

 **Melanie and Malachite**

 **Okay, now don't be mad at me for the maybes. Besides this is not the FINAL harem. I'll finalize the harem if I want to. I will change it if I feel something is not right. And most importantly I will see the suggestions of you guys. Now that is all. See ya guys later in the next update after The Darkness of The Mercenary!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone! DWG here giving you guys another chapter! Now as I saw with the reviews on chapter 11 I can see you guys like it...I mean I don't get a lot of reviews so of course I'm not certain you guys like it until I see a lot of reviews. Also! I forgot to add someone in the harem! Its our favorite ice cream! Neopolitan! Now I wanted to post this one yesterday but...I have to review for the exams this week! God knows how much I hate exams and would just rather burn them.**

 **Anyways! Go on and read!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Natalie narrowed her eyes as she spied some White Fang looking at the incoming SDC train. "Guess Alain was right. These guys are planning to rob that train AND kill the passengers...unforgivable." She muttered as she equipped the Blazefire Gunblade.

"Okay everyone, time to show these guys what we're made of." She announced as she turned to her squad. Six Elite Marines, two Marauder Commandos, four Field Response Thetas and two Hellions.

 _10 minutes later_

The train stopped as the machines defending the cargo were destroyed, all the workers and civilians captured and held hostage.

Natalie looked into her scope and saw a Bullhead and two VTOLS a few miles away. She clicked her tongue as she took her radio. "Command this is Natalie, requesting a squad of Sky Furies, my men and I are not equipped to deal with any airstrikes. Make it quick."

"Copy that Lieutenant. Sending a squad now, ETA 3 minutes till they arrive. Hold out till then."

Natalie sighed as she activated her cloak. "Okay boys, when the first shot goes out, you go nuts. Try to keep some of them alive." She ordered as she walked to the train.

It took her some time to get to the train as some of the White Fang have sharp senses.

'Okay, so there are three guards by the hostages...easy.' She smirked as she sneaked to an unsuspecting WF. Then, she lounged and choked the grunt as the grunt struggled. For a few seconds, the grunt immediately got unconcious.

The second guard was discussing with the third guard. Something that Natalie grinned at as both guards were just facing away from her. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she readied herself. Then with speed and quick motion, she grabbed both of their heads and have them hit each other, knocking them unconscious.

"Use your head they say." She chuckled as she opened the room where the hostages are. She deactivated her cloak with a disappointed sigh. "Are these guys amateurs? There are no guards INSIDE this room." She muttered as she began untying the relieved hostages.

"Okay everyone, stay here for now. You don't want to be filled with holes now would you?" All of the hostages nodded and began comforting their friends and family.

"Okay. Now time to get some action." Natalie muttered as she used the scope on the Blazefire Gunblade to find a target.

"Bingo." She said to herself as she found her target. A big guy with bull horns (Not Adam). She steadied her finger and shot at the guy's leg.

Hearing a shout of pain and a gunshot, her men charged and began their shoot off.

"This is Lieutenant Natalie, I'll cover you guys from my position. Don't die on me now." She messaged her men as she took out a grunt charging forward.

She saw the Elite Marines taking out grunts with their rifles, bayonets, and even one of them beat a grunt till the grunt was unconscious. The Marauder Commandos holding off some big grunts. The Field Response Thetas healing some of her men. And the Hellions transforming into Hellbats to turn into temporary shields for the others while keeping the other grunts at bay with their flame throwers.

She nodded as she opened the window and jumped out. While performing a double front flip, she shot another grunt by the head killing said grunt.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw some of the grunts being protected by some sort of barrier. She used her eye to picture the aura of the grunts and smirked.

"Thanks for the information." She muttered as she landed and used her weapon to clash with a charging grunt.

"Fucking humans!"

"Kill them all!"

"Take the bitch! She's got to be the leader!"

Natalie smirked as she kicked the sword wielding grunt and slash at his torso. However, the grunt's aura protected him making Natalie narrow her eyes and cloaked herself.

The battle continued as more White Fang were killed or captured. Natalie shot a grunt point blank at the face. The Hellbats went on ahead and began spitting fire. The Elite Marines shot at the grunts with the Marauder Commandos.

Eventually the White Fang Bullhead and VTOLS arrived the scene and began firing at Natalie and her squad. Thankfully, no one died, only wounded.

"Come on…any second now." Natalie muttered as she stared at the sky.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, cavalry has arrived." The Sky Fury squad captain called in as the Sky Furies began attacking the Bullheads and the VTOLS. Eventually, all three ships are down and gone as the Sky Furies are too fast and too powerful.

"You're late." Natalie grinned as she stood up and waved at the Sky Fury captain. "Late by 33 seconds. But it still counts."

Natalie shook her head as she looked at her squad. "Come on boys. Time to pack up and leave." Her men saluted her and began leaving while taking some prisoners with them.

The workers and the passengers looked in wonder as they saw an Elite Marine look back at the crowd and gave a thumbs up. One passenger however wanted Remnant to see and hear of their heroes. So...he took a Scroll that was lying on the ground, and took a picture just as the Elite Marine left with his buddies.

 _Few Days later_

Alain watched the TV with a smirk.

Reason you ask? Well its because of the news being presented.

 **Armored Heroes saves the day!**

"A few days ago, a SDC train has almost been robbed and its workers and passengers, held hostage. Here we have a witness." The reporter zoomed out and what zoomed in is the man that took the picture.

"Those guys are heroes! They managed to save all of us in one peace! And whoever they are thank you! Here take a look at one of them!" He said while trying to keep his excitement at bay.

The picture showed the Elite Marine with the thumbs up and Natalie is also seen but only her back.

Alain closed his eyes with a smile as he turned off the TV. "Good job Nat." He muttered to himself as he stood up and looked at the city.

"Guess its time to go. Leaf will chew me up if I'm late." Alain sighed as he left the room.

 _Vale_

Alain sighed as he followed team RWBY with Leaf. Tir and Krista have some errands to attend to, so they went on ahead.

'Geez...I can clearly tell Weiss wants to observe the other students. Well...strategies for the win.' He thought with a chuckle as he looked at a ship and saw a teen running from the security. Alain stopped as he observed the teen, not noticing team RWBY and Leaf leaving him.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the teen grin jumped in an open window. But Alain clearly saw his tail. A faunus. He chuckled as he saw the faunus run from the kitchen with a banana. "Just like me when I was a kid." He said to himself as he watched in interest.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" And with that he heard the footsteps of his friends.

"Thanks for the ride you guys!" The monkey faunus jumped and ran and jumped again as used his tail to keep himself hanging upside down on a lamp. The faunus began peeling his banana with a smile.

"You no good stowaway!"

"Hey! A no good stowaway would have been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Alain chuckled as he crossed hid arms. "He's got a point." Leaf giggled as she held her mouth.

The monkey faunus passed by them...but not after winking at Blake...and him?

Alain looked at the direction of the faunus that ran and began gritting his teeth. "Did he just...think that I was a girl?!" He asked silently with malice growing in his voice. Team RWBY plus Leaf shivered as they saw a dark aura coming out of Alain's body.

"Well...you're hair looks longer so yeah...quite possibly?" Leaf stated timidly as something inside Alain clicked.

"Let's get him!" Alain shouted as he grabbed Weiss and Leaf's hand and began chasing the faunus. Ruby, after getting back to her senses, ran ahead with her semblance while Blake and Yang ran as well.

"I'll go first!" Ruby ran ahead of Alain and turned a corner...only to bump into an orange haired girl.

Alain heard Ruby bumped into someone and stopped as he slowed down and looked at Ruby.

Both Weiss and Leaf's hair were messy and they are also very dizzy after that.

Blake and Yang showed up a few seconds just after the faunus jumped to the left and got away.

Ruby however was dizzy and not focused on what's happening.

"...Ruby? You okay?" Alain asked as he looked at Ruby who is still dizzy.

Suddenly, the orange haired girl turned to them and smiled.

"Salutations!"

 **Okay! Cut! Now thanks for reading and also I forgot to add someone in the harem! *gasp* and she's sexy too! Anyways here is the (Unofficial) harem!**

 **HELL TO THE YES!**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Joan**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Natalie**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **Cinder**

 **Emerald**

 **Leaf**

 **Tir**

 **Krista**

 **Neo**

 **PROBABLY**

 **Melanie and Miltia**

 **NDGO girls**

 **Sienna**

 **MAYBE**

 **Glynda**

 **Winter**

 **Amber**

 **Raven**

 **Nora**

 **Penny**

 **NO**

 **Salem (cuz she gonna die!)**

 **Now that that's done! I'll party now because tomorrow is the last day of exam. The AN above is just an AN that I typed a few days ago. Also! I just learned that there will be a Code Geass season 3! WOOHOO! 2018! I LOVE THIS YEAR! Also...*Looks at latest eipisode of Shokugeki no Soma* FUCK YOU EIZAN! YOU TOO AZAMI! I BETTER SEE EIZEN BE HUMILIATED IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! DWG here back to give you guys some more! Now one of you guys wanted me to increase the words per chapter. At most I can do 3K and I do have quite the tight schedule. But nonetheless! I'll try to have this and future chapters reach 5K or more! Now as you guys know the cliff-hanger from last chapter did make some readers disappointed, so that's a reason. Also, I wanted to write this...how many weeks has it been?...ANYWAYS! I was too busy camping and celebrating my birthday afterwards. So you can guess that I have a lot of ant bites...damn, maybe I shouldn't have done an all nighter.**

 **Anyways! Onwards to reading!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff.**

Alain clicked his tongue as he saw the blond haired faunus jump away out of sight. He planned to glare at the orange haired girl but he stopped...why? Because despite the girl having aura...she felt kind of...off. Meaning, Alain can sense that this girl is not human OR faunus. 'Quite intriguing here.' Alain thought as he eyed the mysterious girl.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked skeptically as the mysterious girl smiled. "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" Alain has now officially noted it. This. Girl. Is...Weird. And as far as he knows...weird people are hard to get along with, unless someone understands her.

Everyone looked at each other before Alain gave a cough and smiled. "Do you want to get up?" He asked as he extended his hand towards her.

'Weird or not, if sis sees me not helping her out...then she'll scold me for the entire day!' Alain shivered mentally as he remembers the many times Kerrigan has scolded him for not being a gentleman.

"Why thank you!" Alain took the chance as he felt the girl's hand. Strangely enough, it felt as if he squeezed metal. 'A cyborg perhaps?' Alain guessed as he released the girl's hand. "Now if you ladies excuse me, I've got a monkey to catch." Alain grinned as he ran so fast that he left Ruby spinning.

"Get over here!" Alain shouted as he sensed the monkey faunus run. What he didn't know is that he's not using his Zerg DNA to get to him quick.

 _Few hours later_

Alain wiped some sweat as he sat on a roof of a building. "Damn, he got away." Alain muttered as he looked down on the building he was on.

Countless citizens are still enjoying the afternoon, no blonde or monkey tail on sight. Alain sighed as he looked at the sky. "Sis is probably laughing right now…being thought of being a girl really got me." He muttered as he stood up with a small smile. "Well, I guess I can just go back to Beacon then." He jumped down with no trouble as he landed with only a small sound of his boots hitting the ground.

Many were surprised, but considering the fact that a blond monkey faunus passed by a few minutes earlier, the surprise immediately left and everyone went back to their own business. And Alain didn't even know.

 _Few more hours later, Beacon, Night time_

Alain sighed in relief as he stared at the statue in Beacon. He arrived here earlier after eating food and a rest. "Heroes…People who are symbols of hope. I guess it should be the Beacon of hope when in Beacon." He chuckled as he walked away from the statue. But he stopped as soon as he sensed that someone is running towards his direction.

Alain narrowed his eyes as he jumped and landed on a branch

After a few seconds, Alain saw Blake running and panting. 'What is she doing here?' Alain thought as he saw Blake close her eyes and remove her bow. Alain raised a brow as he carefully observed Blake's form. 'So she decided to reveal her true self.' Alain smiled…until he tried to read her emotions…which was...not what he expected. Nervous? Check. But betrayal? Definitely not expected.

"I knew you would look better without a bow." A voice belonging to someone Alain, oh so wanted to shoot a kinetic blast at, interrupted the mood.

The blonde haired faunus revealed himself as he stepped out of a branch.

'I guess I should reveal myself now.' Alain thought as he took a deep breathe and made a soft smile. "Blake." Alarmed, Blake turned around just in time to see Alain landing on the ground. "And monkey boy." Alain held back a glare as he stood straight. "I'll talk to you later." Alain narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blonde haired faunus. Said faunus held out his hand with a nervous smile.

"Alain...I-I..." Alain smiled as he approached Blake and put a finger on her lips. "Sorry that you hid your heritage? Sorry that you tricked your teammates into thinking you were human?" Blake looked down as her ears flattened on her head. "Blake, that doesn't matter. Everybody won't care if you're faunus or not. To Weiss maybe, but that'll be temporary...besides...you're not the only one who's hiding something." Alain said it softly, but Blake heard it.

"Also, you. What's your name?" Alain asked the blonde faunus who grinned. "Sun Wukong." Alain nodded as he glared at him. "And for the record I am NOT a girl." Sun gulped as he gave a quick nod. "Noted."

"Alain...what did you mean when you said that you were hiding something?" Alain smiled as he looked at the black sky. "Why don't we go somewhere safe? You're going with us as well, Sun." Sun gave a toothy grin as he nodded. Alain smiled as he led them to Vale, where they will be staying for a few days.

But even while walking, Blake can't help but think of what Alain said.

'What did Alain mean by that?'

 _Alain's apartment, 1 hour later_

"What I'm about to tell you will never go out of this room. Besides, I trust you enough to not reveal my secret...otherwise I'll hunt you down. And I'm looking at you Sun." Sun got a surprised face as he tried to form words. Blake nodded as Alain sighed as he stood up and began taking off his clothes...other than the pants of course. What Blake saw shocked her. A thick brown carapace covered a part of his chest. Specifically where the heart and the lungs are.

"You're...not human." She realized as she stood up and stared at the carapace. Alain nodded as he looked at the window. "That and there's another one. But I won't tell. Besides its an easy guess." Sun's mouth was open like a fish as he tried to unsee what he saw.

"Its getting late Blake, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Blake nodded as she looked at the other bed.

"Sun, as punishment you'll be sleeping on the floor." Sun looked at Alain with a bewildered look. "WHAT?! What did I do?!" Alain smirked as he crossed his arms. "You thought I was a girl. Something that happened for the very first time. Either that...or you swing the other way." Sun closed his mouth as he lowered his head.

Alain smiled as he gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. This will be the only punishment you'll get from me...that is unless you did something wrong again." And with that Alain turned off the light on the side of his bed as he covered himself with the soothing warmth of the blanket.

 _2 days later_

For two days, the trio have been discussing about a lot of things. The faunus, the White Fang, and even the occasional question of what Alain really is, something that Alain avoids answering, instead having Blake and Sun guess what he is.

Right now, the trio has been walking around the streets. Blake has a very serious look as she begins to think on why the WF need so much dust.

"Alain, I need to ask you a question." Alain nodded as he smiled at Blake. "Sure, but not anything related to what I am." Sun chuckled as he have his hands over his head.

Blake shook her head as she stared at Alain. "Why do you think the White Fang need so much dust?" Alain stopped as he crossed his arms with a deep thought, causing the both of them to stop as well. "I can only think of two things. The other is pretty reasonable and the other is bad news." Alain muttered as he looked at Blake.

"The first one is that the White Fang steal to give." Blake nodded while Sun got a confused look, making Alain sigh. "It means they steal the dust to give it to other faunus, Sun." Sun widened his eyes as he gave an "Oh."

"And the second guess is…war." Immediately, Blake's eyes widened as her form trembled. "W-War?" Alain nodded as he held Blake's shoulders. "Think about it Blake, why do the White Fang need so much dust? If they truly hate humans so much, then it won't be a surprise if they're preparing for war or at the very least, skirmishes."

"But even with that, I have no proof of it." Blake's eyes widened as she calmed down. "Right, thank you." Alain smiled as he shook his head. "No problem, I don't want to believe that they are preparing for anything, really."

Sun grinned as he took a step forward. "So if you guys want to find proof. Then why don't we check out the docks tonight? I heard some sailors about off loading a cargo, and guess this, the cargo is from the Schnee Dust Company." Alain smiled as he walked towards Sun. "And there is no doubt that the White Fang will attack it." Sun gave Alain a thumbs up with a grin. Alain smiled as he formed a fist bump. "Let's get along then, shall we?" Sun grinned as he bumped his fist against Alain.

Meanwhile Blake just rolled her eyes. 'Men.'

 _Team RWY plus L_

"Blake! Alain!" Leaf called out as she accompanied team RWY. Said team, is walking alongside Leaf.

"Weiss, you are not helping!" Ruby warned a silent Weiss. "Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." Leaf shook her head as Ruby glared at Weiss. "It was just an idea!" Weiss exclaimed as she raised her hands.

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby stated as she continued walking. "Weiss I think we should hear Blake's side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Leaf nodded with a cheerful smile as she followed behind. "Yeah! And where Blake is, that's where Alain is!" Leaf is being very optimistic.

"I think when you all hear it, you'll all realize that I was right." Weiss stated as she followed behind, not noticing someone cheerfully following them.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Startled, everyone looked back with surprised expressions as they look at Penny.

"Penny! Where did you come from?!" Leaf asked excitedly as her being startled is gone. "Oh Leaf! Its so good to see you! And salutations guys! What are you up to today?" Penny asked with a smile. Yang looked at Ruby with a nervous look before sighing. "We're looking for our friends, Alain and Blake."

Penny thought about it for a while and smiled. "Oh! You mean the faunus girl and boy!" Leaf did a slight recoil as she looked at Penny with a surprised look. 'Okay…big question me, did she see Alain's naked body?!' Leaf asked herself as she began sweating.

Meanwhile the three girls could only say one word.

"What?"

 _Back to Alain!, Night time, Docks._

Alain and Blake are watching the cargo that was just unloaded from its ship. They both heard a thump as Sun landed with a handful of fruits.

"I stole you guys some food!" Alain shook his head with an unnoticeable grin. 'Yep, just like me when I was a kid.' Blake looked at Sun with a deadpan stare. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Sun shrugged as he took a sit. "Well you used to be on a cult or something right?" Blake narrowed her eyes at Sun as she gave a small glare.

"Okay, too soon." Sun quickly stated as he looked the other way.

And right then, a VTOL, lights flashing everywhere other than where the trio is, lands just beside the cargo of dust.

A White Fang member walked out of the VTOL making Blake disappointed. "Oh no." Sun narrowed his eyes as stared at the grunt. "Is that them?" Alain eyed the symbol on the White Fang's back with a sharp look. "Yep. That's them alright."

"All right! Grab the tow cables!" A WF member shouted as the rest of the VTOL's passengers went out. Alain narrowed his eyes as he looked around. 'Plenty of cover around here. Sticking to the shadows should be a good ide-' Alain was interrupted by a voice he remembers very much.

"What's the hold up?!" Alain glared at the man with malice as he formed fists. "Torchwick." Alain muttered with venom laced in his tone. Sun, noticing the tone of Alain's voice got curious. "You got beef with him?" Alain nodded as he continued drilling holes towards Torchwick.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to bring up the pace?" Torchwick was really getting into the nerves of both Blake and Alain.

"The White Fang wouldn't work with a human, especially not someone like that." Blake stated as she jumped down and began sneaking towards Torchwick.

Alain grinned as he finally got some action. "Time to go!" Alain quietly exclaimed as he followed Blake.

Following Blake took quite an effort as Blake was really quick despite being silent. 'Thank you Ghost training.' Alain thought as he finally reached Blake as she took a quick look towards Torchwick and a grunt.

And immediately Blake rushed towards Torchwick, surprising said criminal.

"Oh geez she is quick, I have to use my Zerg side to match her speed." Alain muttered as he wiped a bit of sweat.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Alain looked up and began climbing, preparing for a surprise attack.

While climbing, Alain can hear their conversation. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" Alain smirked as he got on top of the cargo.

Alain clicked his tongue as he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Oh how I wish that I didn't break my suit last month." Alain cursed as he just began waiting for a chance to strike.

And a few seconds later a pair of VTOL's appeared making Alain curse. "Blake! Get outta there!" All eyes were on him as he jumped down. "Oh, Red." Torchwick smiled as he pointed the butt of his cane on the ground and took a shot.

Blake got out without a scratch, but Torchwick didn't let up as he continued shooting Blake. Alain however, had enough of it as he activated Wrath of Artanis and charged.

Some grunts blocked his way, making Alain look towards Blake to see her safe behind a cargo. He smirked as he stopped his charge and lowered his legs. "Let's go!" He jumped as he dodged the shots aimed towards him by doing some parkour thanks to the cargos that surround them.

Alain saw Sun jump and land on top of Torchwick and did a roll.

"Leave her alone." Alain grinned as he did another jump and landed on a grunt that just landed on the ground behind Sun.

"What he said." Alain smiled as he and Sun got back to back.

"The both of you are not the brightest bananas in the bunch are you kid? Red?" Alain gave Torchwick a small glare as he quickly faced the charging White Fang grunts.

"Time for an all out brawl!" Alain shouted as he deactivated his blades. Waiting for the first grunt, he dodged a sword swing and replied with a powerful left hook. Using his gauntlets, he blocked a swing and gave the grunt a roundhouse kick. He did a backflip and did a barrel roll to avoid some shots from the guns. The grunt that he punched earlier got up and got in a clumsy stance that made Alain laugh quietly. "Heh, guess those brawls with those War Pigs got me used to experts." Alain chuckled as he charged and did a slide to avoid a swing on his head.

"Stay still!" The grunt roared as Alain did a handstand and kicked the face of the grunt with the sword. Alain got up and got hit with a punch. Despite the grunt's obviously sloppy stance, he's got a good arm.

Alain smiled as he took a step back and began feeling his lower jaw. Despite it being a good punch, it did scratch his pride a bit. "You hit like a bitch!" Alain taunted as he did a roundhouse kick and he practically DRAGGED the poor sap to four grunts with guns.

Once the grunt-ball hit the grunt-pins. Alain grinned. "Strike!" Alain smirked as he saw Sun finished with his pack of grunts.

"He's mine!" Blake quickly charged after landing in front of Sun.

Despite having a bit of a grudge with Torchwick, Alain honored her fight, like a Protoss.

At first, Torchwick and Blake were equally blocking and dodging attacks. But one little mistake changed it, causing Torchwick to almost win.

Alain quickly got in front of Torchwick and gave Torchwick a nasty punch to the face. But Alain wasn't finished as he jumped and tried to stomp on the criminal. Said criminal got away by rolling.

Alain's eyes widened as he saw Torchwick aim his cane at him. But thankfully, Sun was there to back him up. His movements and attacks were so quick that thanks to Alain's trained eyes, he was able to follow it albeit a bit barely.

Sun won the clash thanks to his skills with his nun chucks/staff. Blake charged as she strike at Torchwick's stomach, but thanks to his aura he managed to save himself from getting his guts out.

Alain grinned as he saw Torchwick bounce once. "Let's do that again shall we?" Alain muttered as he aimed a weak Kinetic Blast at Torchwick making him bounce once more.

"Do you know how hard it is to clean this suit?!" Torchwick shouted as he aimed his cane towards a cargo still hanging on its cables and fired.

Alain, quickly noticing the falling cargo looks at Blake and Sun in worry. "Get outta there!" Both of them complied and rolled to avoid being crushed.

But Sun wasn't safe as Torchwick is in front of him. No matter what, Alain knew he wouldn't reach it. But thankfully…

"Hey!" A voice interrupted Torchwick. Alain looked on top of the warehouse and saw Ruby, Leaf, and Penny making him smile.

"Oh hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Alain chuckled as he looked at his scroll. 'Yep it is past her bedtime.' Alain mused as he also called the Vale police.

 _"Vale police, what can I do for you?"_

Alain was about to respond but a shot prevented him from doing so.

"Look out!" Leaf screamed as she pushed Ruby.

"LEAF!" Ruby screamed as her bestfriend got shot and the explosion didn't help either. Alain gritted his teeth as he glared at his scroll. "Get your asses to the docks! Torchwick is here!" He didn't wait for a reply as he glared at Torchwick who was laughing quite evilly.

But something caught Alain's eye. A sword appeared…behind Penny's back?! "What the hell?!" Alain watched in surprise as Penny began mopping up the grunts with ease. Sure Alain can do it as well but not without killing anyone.

Alain saw three VTOL's coming right into the scene. So with quick thinking he ran towards Penny, who is now right beside the warehouse. 'How fast did she get to get there?' Alain thought as he stopped beside Penny who looked at him with surprise as he grinned and gave a nod.

Concentrating on his psionic energy, Alain gathered as much psionic energy as he can in order to bring the pain to one of those VTOL's. He can sense Penny building up some aura as well. Something that reminded Alain that Penny is not human.

Opening his eyes, he unleashed the Charged Kinetic Blast towards one of the VTOL's while Penny released hers. Her beam of concentrated aura sliced one of the VTOL's in half while his practically exploded the head of one. Unfortunately, Alain didn't realize that he used too much and got on one knee. One of the VTOL's also managed to dodge their attacks.

Alain forcefully looked at one of the VTOL's and saw something that shocked him.

Strings.

Strings that lead to Penny who is dragging the VTOL and making it crash towards some cargo.

'Strings…and a cyborg. Kinda like a marionette.' Those were Alain's final thoughts while hearing Blake, Ruby, Leaf, and Sun calling out his name.

But he also felt someone grab him and it was hard and painful!

 **Okay! Cut! Now I am very sorry for uploading this late! I have been very busy for a while…yep busy playing my games in my brand new laptop…ANYWAYS! I also have to deal with a problem with the girl that I've been chasing…I regret texting her last night…anyways once again! How did Penny find out about Alain? And also look forward to the debut of the Hybrid! Its near! I'll see you guys again in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody and welcome back for more The Prince of…okay ya know what? I'm too lazy to type the whole name. Also, you're probably wondering why I updated so late. Answer? Exams…yep. I hate math.**

 **Now I'll try to see if I will have Alain explain what he is to the whole gang. If not…well…I'll just do it the next chapter.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff.**

Alain woke up with a headache as he stood up. "Goddamn, what hit me?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes. In front of him is his whole team plus RWBY.

"Alain!" A green blur ran by him and began trying to choke the life out of him. Alain sighed as he rubbed the head of Leaf. "Leaf." The green haired girl looked at him with a smile. "Please get off me." Leaf grinned as she got off Alain.

"So, straight to the point Alain." Weiss approached him as she have her hands on her hips. "Why oh why, didn't you tell us that you were a faunus?" Alain looked at everyone then stopping at Leaf. "Did you tell them?" Leaf shook her head rapidly as she began sweating under Alain's gaze.

Finally, Alain sighed as he fixed himself. 'I have to be cautious…do I?' Alain closed his eyes as he began debating on what to do for several seconds. "Weiss, you didn't mind Blake being a faunus…why not Alain?" Yang asked her teammate as she crossed her hands over her breasts.

"Scorpion." Alain opened his eyes as he looked at Weiss. 'It makes sense, I have no stinger but my carapace does look like a Scorpion's.' Alain thought cautiously as he stood up. He then began stripping his clothes aside for his pants. "…I don't want to say my reason but I will show you my carapace…" Alain took off his shirt as he stood up.

Everyone blushed while Yang simply watched, because to her, this is hot.

"Here." Weiss stared at Alain's body as she observed the carapace with a blush. Alain was trying to keep cool. But inside he is embarrassed.

'This is worse than when sis gave me the talk and I did this a couple of times already!' Alain's face look stoic but he is trying to keep his cool…albeit barely. "Weiss if you want to find out if its real…you can...observe my carapace longer…if you want." Weiss shook her head as she took a few steps back.

"N-No, your carapace is proof enough, right everyone?" Everyone nodded while Leaf kept staring at Alain with a serious gaze. Alain met her gaze with his own and nodded. Leaf sighed as she gave Alain a kind smile.

'Now that that's done.' Alain straightened his back as he wore his clothes much to Yang's disappointment. "What happened after I passed out?" Ruby smiled brightly as she got in front of Alain. "Penny caught you when you were about to hit the ground." Alain gave a sour look as he rubbed his forehead.

"So that's why I felt like I banged my head against metal…" Alain muttered quietly as he shook his head. "How long was I out?" Alain popped his neck as he got up.

"Five hours." Tir answered before she went out. Alain nodded as he popped his spine. Hearing some satisfying pops, Alain sighed as he relaxed.

"Time?" Krista checked her scroll as she sat on her bed. "9:37." Alain nodded as he did a few stretches. "I'll get dinner then. You guys finished eating?" Everyone nodded aside from Leaf. Alain smiled as he went to the door and opened it.

"Come on Leaf, if you want to grow some more, then you have to eat. After that, I'll tell team JNPR the same subject, they deserve to know." Leaf mumbled about getting fat as she slowly followed Alain.

 _Cafeteria_

After getting some food and finding a seat, both Alain and Leaf are slowly eating their food. "So…why did you tell them?" Alain stopped eating as he gave a thinking look. "Well maybe its because they deserve to know and because I trust them…besides I told them half the truth. I'll tell the rest soon."

Leaf stood up as she made her face closer to Alain's. "How soon?" Alain sweatdropped as he held up his hands. "Probably a few more months." Leaf stared for a few more seconds and gave a bright smile. "Okay!"

Alain sighed as he went back to eating his food. 'I can never understand how Leaf changes her attitude in just a second.' He silently chuckled as he took a spoon of his soup.

 _Few days later_

Other than telling team JNPR the half truth, not many happened after Alain woke up after having his head hit by Penny's metallic body.

Right now, Alain is panting as he was in a boxer's stance. In front of him is Yang, who is also panting. Yang smirked as she took a breathe. "Say Alain! Why don't we make a bet?" Alain rose a brow as he kept his eyes on Yang. He smirked as he nodded. "Great! Loser does anything the winner wants! Anything." She finished with a wink making Alain blush.

"Miss Xiao Long, while that tactic is useful, please refrain from doing that again." Yang shrugged as she approached Alain.

Alain slowly walked towards her, hands still held in a boxer's stance. Yang grinned as she threw a left hook, Alain barely dodged the quick punch before throwing a quick jab to Yang's stomach.

Yang gasped as she took a jump back to take a breathe and jumped into the fray once more. Alain began dodging a barrage of fists that can probably break an Ultralisk's carapace in two. Alain ducked as he did a leg sweep. Yang, too busy trying to hit Alain got a surprised look as she suddenly felt her body slam against the hard ground.

Alain quickly took this chance as he pinned Yang down by the arms. It took a while since she struggled a bit, but eventually she sighed as she looked at Alain with a sly smile.

"You win handsome~!" Immediately the lights went on as Alain dusted himself with a slight blush. His blush died down as he took Yang's hand and helped her up. "Good fight." Yang grinned as she held her hands over to her hips. "Yep, so what do you want me to do?" She teased as she gave Alain a flirty look. Alain, the usual looked away as he tried to ignore Yang's advances.

"W-W-Well you can start with…doing your homework." Alain smirked triumphantly as Yang groaned. "But its math!" Alain nodded as he pointed his finger towards Ruby, who strangely has Yang's homework. Ruby raised the book as Alain turned to Yang. "Do it." Yang groaned as she went to Ruby, meanwhile a lot of students either chuckled or laughed as they watched Yang trying to stop herself from ripping the book in half.

 _Few hours later_

Alain sighed as he finished his homework and leaned on his bed. "Man…Professor Port really drives us to do homework, Doctor Oobleck too." He stood up as he made his way outside the dorms.

Just as he opened the door, he was greeted by a certain brown haired fashionista. Her shades hid her eyes of surprise as Alain observed her with a sharp eye.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, the girl smirked as she held her hand out to Alain. "Coco Adel. Leader of team CFVY." Alain nodded as he shook her hand. "Alain Kerrigan." He replied with a small smile. Coco nodded as she took a step back. "I want to thank you." Alain raised a brow as he closed the door. "For what?"

Coco smiled as she put her hand on her hips. "For saving Velv a few days ago. Me and the rest of my team weren't there, so…thanks." Alain smiled as he held Coco's shoulder. "No problem." Alain didn't know it, but he said it as his breathe touched Coco's ear.

Coco blushed as she watched Alain's leaving form. "W-Whoa…whether he did that on purpose or not..." She mumbled as she cleared her thoughts. "Velv, you might have a lot of competition soon." She muttered as she imagined how many women Alain had unknowingly attracted.

 _Night time_

Alain left the cafeteria as he drank his juice. From the corners of his eyes he saw a pair of rabbi ears making him curious.

He carefully approached the figure until he saw Velvet sitting down and looking at the stars. Alain smiled as he decided to show himself.

"Stargazing huh?" Velvet jumped as she looked at Alain with wide eyes. Alain chuckled as he approached Velvet. "Don't worry, I happen to do the same every now and then. Besides, why would I not enjoy it?" Alain looked at the sky with a smile as he remembered the time Kerrigan took him in the middle of the night to stargaze.

"You enjoy it?" Alain nodded as he took a sit on the grass. "What made you enjoy it?" Alain shrugged as he stared at the stars. "Don't know, probably because sis and I used to do this back when I was young." He replied while Velvet hesitantly sat beside him.

"She must be a wonderful sister then." Alain nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah…she is. Not the best, but to me she is." He muttered as he finished drinking his juice.

Velvet, noticing Alain's expression, panicked. Thinking that she lost her chance with Alain the moment she said something about his sister, she tried to think of a solution.

"W-Well, how did you find me anyways?" Velvet asked Alain who chuckled as he pointed at her rabbit ears. "Its easily noticeable. Plus…its cute." Velvet blushed as she felt her face go hot. "It kinda reminds me of Milly." Velvet's ears perked up as Alain mentioned someone. "Who's Milly?" Alain smiled as he looked at the sky. "She's a faunus, but practically, she's like a little sister to me. And for that, I love her as a sister. Actually, everyone in Crystal Lake Village is my family…and I intend to protect them, no matter what."

Velvet stared at Alain in awe as she stared at his beautiful blue green eyes. She smiled softly as she hugged her knees.

"So that's why you want to become a hunter, right?" Alain smiled as he looked at Velvet. "Yep, but there's also another reason. One that I won't say." Velvet gave a small but cute pout as she tried not to look at Alain. "You know that's going to make me even more curious right?" Alain laughed as he gave Velvet a grin.

"Yeah!"

 _Next day, Cafeteria_

Alain and his team sat down with teams RWBY and JNPR in the cafeteria as they began eating. The thing is…Alain can't see Ruby. But that didn't stop him from talking with Fel'isha.

'Fel'isha, how is the Hive Cluster?'

 _"All is well, my lord. We are preparing several Dust to try and mutate some more. Hopefully, all will be done by the time the week is over."_

Alain smirked as he felt the table groan because of something heavy. 'Good, make sure to get some progress done. Now, I also want you to prepare some Nydus Worms.'

 _"For an attack?"_

'Yes, I want you to prepare some Nydus Worms to Crystal Lake Village. That place doesn't have much when it comes to defense, so I want to defend it. Its home to the many people and faunus that I care about.'

 _"Yes my lord."_

Alain smiled as he took a bite out of his toast. 'Good, I'll talk to you tomorrow to check on your progress.'

And all of a sudden, he felt something cold and soft land on his cheek, checking with his fingers he saw a white cream. Checking to his left, he saw Weiss with a face full of pie.

Slowly, the pie slid off. Revealing Weiss's angry and fuming face. And Alain only has a few words for a situation like this.

"Uh oh."

 _With Sun and Neptune_

"Heh, man that's harsh." Neptune commented as he and Sun walked together towards the cafeteria. "Right?! I mean that I get that Alain got pretty mad when I thought he was a girl, but the punishment? Its really cold sleeping on the floor!"

Neptune chuckled as he held Sun's shoulder. "Well what about the girl you were talking about earlier?" Sun beamed as he looked at Neptune. "This girl, she's cool and quick. We practically kicked ass when we got into the action. Alain though? Man he's tough as nails. And to be honest? I don't think I stand a chance against him."

Neptune put his hands on his pockets as he continued walking. "Why not?"

"Because his semblance is scary! He destroyed a VTOL with a few shots! I don't think I can even win against him in anything at all." Neptune pat Sun's back as he gave a cool smile. "Don't think like that." Sun smiled as he looked at the cafeteria doors.

"Okay! Nevermind that! They're right over here. Be cool okay?" Neptune scoffed as he did a pose.

"Dude." Neptune's teeth shined like a star as Sun stared at him for a few seconds.

"Good point."

 _Cafeteria_

The doors opened with Sun and Neptune walking in with smiles on their faces…only to be met with a huge stampede of students.

"Food fight!"

"Ahahahaha!" And there stood Nora on top of a stacked up tables with Joan, Ren, and Pyrrha standing on their respective tables.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang as Alain looked at Sun.

"Hey Sun." Immediately Sun looked at Alain only for his jaws to drop on the ground.

Alain and his team are in a bunker of tables. The tables formed a square to act as shields for the tower where Alain is sitting on top of.

"Welcome to food war."

 **And done! So sorry but the food war will continue in the next chapter! Trust me, I'm going to enjoy writing it! Now please do remember that I have my life as a highschool student AND Prom Night is almost there. The second or third week of February, and I have no date...sad isn't it? But I guess I'll ask some girls that have a good relationship with me...okay, why am I telling you guys this?...I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Anyways, I also just began watching RWBY with Japanese voice actors...and I gotta say, Ruby is still cute! And Weiss's voice actress does a good job with being a typical rich girl! Now they did cut some scenes which is kinda disapointing.**

 **Also, I will be doing a few filler chapters here and there, just to get some relationships and some shit done.**

 **Now that is all my friends and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DWG here and...Okay...I have no excuses for not updating for 3-4 months, and I want to say I'm sorry. But! Don't worry! Since its summer I'll TRY to keep up with the updates AND I have until August before school starts so not much to worry. I'll also TRY to do 4-5k words per chapter or maybe even more so you guys can enjoy it, but for now I'll make this chapter short in order to prep for some stuff. Now...I also want to say that I was a bit...depressed or upset about the fact that I got 0 reviews from the last chapter other than a guest who wants more. I mean, was it because it took me so long to update? But no worries its been 3-4 months and my only grudge are research papers...God those gave me nightmares for days. Anyways thanks for being patient with me, I also have to go back to the gym or karate which will shorten my time to write so don't expect me to update everyday. What am I? A robot?**

 **Anyways! I hope ya guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Sun's left eye twitched as he watched Tir take out a large spoon almost as tall as her. Alain grinned as he looked at Leaf who has a wide grin as she struggled to lift a watermelon.

Krista grabbed some ketchup, mustard, syrup, mayonnaise, anything that she can use as a ranged weapon that came in a bottle was quickly harvested by her as she kept a look out for the two factions. Alain laughed as he faced the two teams with a challenging smirk. "Hear me mortals! I have the best defences that none can pierce! Surrender now before I come and make you!" Nora gave a smirk as she looked at Alain. "Never! I shall have my pancake fort even if I have to die!"

Ruby grabbed a carton of milk as she tried to look menacing. Keyword, TRIED. All that did is make her cute.

"As will the goodie and tasty Milky Justice!"

Alain smirked as he jumped down and grabbed two roasted chickens. Using his hands he pierced a hole into the rear end of both chickens, he then grabbed two nearby swordfishes and broke the swords and applied it to his makeshift weapon.

Alain took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes. "Fire!"

Immediately, Tir grinned as she catapults the watermelon into team RWBY's location, forcing them to dodge.

"Charge!" Both Nora and Ruby roared cutely as their teammates charged with their respective makeshift weapons.

Yang, being the thrill seeker she is, decided to charge at Alain's base alone. Krista, seeing this immediately grabbed a bottle of ketchup and syrup and began firing at Yang. Said girl, stopped and stomped on a nearby tray forcing the tray to take the shots. She then began dodging while doing the occassional roll to avoid being hit.

Eventually, she was forced to use a table as a shield in order to save herself from getting shot. She did a quick look as she launched both of her chickens at Krista.

Leaf saw this as she grabbed a baguette and deflected one of the chickens, the chicken flew and unfortunately landed on Joan's head, making the poor blond girl fly until she stops by sliding on the floor, she wasn't hurt thanks to her aura, but she still felt the impact and a little bit of pain.

To Leaf, she successfully defended a teammate, she is correct...by also shielding Krista, without Leaf knowing. As a result, the second chicken landed on Leaf's smiling face forcing the girl to fly back towards Sun and Neptune...which later showed that Leaf is knocked out if the swirls in her eyes are any indication.

Alain saw this and did a facepalm. "Tir, we lost Private Leaf! I'm going in!" He called out to Tir, who was busy launching watermelon after watermelon.

Alain jumped as he did a front flip aiming to avenge Leaf. Yang grinned as she took two more chickens and equipped them as gauntlets.

After landing, Alain narrowed his eyes towards Yang and charged. Yang grinned as she stopped Alain by smashing her arm on the floor once Alain got close. The former ghost did a back flip as he swung both his arms, causing the sword from his gauntlets to fly towards Yang.

She swatted the first and did a high kick to redirect the second blade causing the blade to almost hit Krista.

Alain charged once more as he readied his chicken gauntlets with Yang doing the same. Alain did a quick jab towards Yang's face causing her to block it giving Alain the chance to kick Yang's side.

Yang did a small grunt as she landed on a table. Alain smirked as he pointed his chicken gauntlet towards Yang and said one word.

"Fire!"

Suddenly, a watermelon exploded nearby Yang causing her to dodge a bunch of shots from both Krista and Tir.

Meanwhile, Ruby surfed towards Ren catching him off guard. Ruby grinned as she jumped with her tray and smacked the tray towards Ren's head. Fortunately, Ren had enough time to block the tray.

Weiss meanwhile, with a swordfish on her hand is having a duel with Pyrrha, however, she is being overwhelmed as Pyrrha used two baguettes to block Weiss's thrust. Weiss did a confident smirk as she backed away from Pyrrha and took a nearby ketchup bottle.

Pyrrha saw this with wide eyes as she began dodging shot after shot of ketchup. Nora, backing up her fellow teammate took a pole and pierced a watermelon forming a watermelon hammer. Nora rushed towards Weiss who was trying her best to shoot Nora with ketchup.

Alas...she ran out. Nora grinned as she jumped and in a slow motion smashed the makeshift hammer on the floor. Weiss dodged a direct hit, but the force of the hammer was strong enough to send her flying towards a pillar.

Ruby, seeing this, raced to Weiss in order to save her...however, she is too late as Weiss has been KO'ed. "Weiss! Stay with me! Don't go to the light! Nooooooo!" And with that over dramatic cry Blake grabbed a rope of sausages and held her ground against Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

She smacked the sausages on Ren causing him to fly back a few feet. She then swung the sausages at Nora, who wasn't able to dodge, causing the rope of sausages to latch on to her foot, causing her to fall face first.

She has the range but her efforts were in vain as Pyrrha managed to toss a baguette straight to Blake's chest causing her to yelp as the force behind Pyrrha's throw knocked her off the table.

Yang saw her team down and gritted her teeth. She dodged a kick from Alain as her eyes turned red and decided to give Alain a good hook with her right.

"Take this!" Alain easily dodged the hit but he didn't expect Yang to instantly get hit at the back of Yang's right hook which also caused the chicken to slip off due to it being greasy. This in turn dazed him for a while, giving Yang the time to jump over to Ruby and say hello to the three enemies.

"Death from above!" Yang bellowed as she smashed her left fist to the floor causing it to crack and send Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora to separate directions. Ren bounced to the ground, Pyrrha and Nora both smashed through a soda machine causing the cans of carbonated drinks to fall out the machine.

After getting up, Nora took a can, shook it and quickly threw it to the sisters. Yang saw this as she got in front of Ruby and caught the can. She threw it back against Nora in high speed as Nora's eyes widened at Yang's quick thinking, thankfully, Pyrrha caught the can with her semblance.

Alain wiped the grease off his face as he shook his head. "Man...this is gonna take a while to clean up." He muttered as he took a bite of his chicken. "Never thought that I'd eat while fighting." He said as he looked at the battle going on.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw Pyrrha slam her hand on the floor causing her semblance to control all of the cans...which numbered to a hundred or more.

Panic quickly took over Alain as he quickly ran towards base. "Everyone! Brace!" Tir shook herself out of her awe and shielded Krista with her body as a wave of canned carbonated drinks began to envelop everyone including both spectators, Sun and Neptune, were swallowed by the endless wave of delicious canned drinks.

After a moment, the only ones left standing are Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang. Yang, who protected her younger sister by shielding her and punching some cans in the process was panting quite heavily as she took a charging stance.

Nora, taking that as a challenge, reclaimed her watermelon hammer and faced Yang.

All was silent as Yang and Nora stared at each other. Then...they charged. With a roar, Yang held her remaining chicken gauntlet back and prepared to slam Nora's forehead. At the same time, Nora was preparing for an upward swing.

Time seemed to slow down as both fighters neared each other ready for a last hit.

Closer...

 **Click! Fizz!**

Closer...

 **Gulp Gulp Gulp**

Closer...

 ***Refreshed sigh***

"So? Who won?"

"Smash!"

Nora managed to get the last hit because of the range of her watermelon hammer. Meanwhile, Yang is flying upwards to the sky.

"Guess we know now." Sun said as he looked at Neptune, who is covered from body to toe with cans of sodas. Neptune only glared at Sun as a hand managed to get out of the sea of cans.

"...rpri...st...live" A voice echoed softly as Alain comically took a deep breathe. "And that is how you survive a tidal wave." Alain looked to his side to see Tir's hand do a thumbs up.

"Hey Sun, how's Beacon?" Sun grinned as he got Neptune out of his predicament. "Pretty good. This place really rocks. Especially now that you finished your food fight." Alain chuckled as he saw Sun point behind him. "Anyways, Leaf is just behind me so don't worry about her." Alain looked behind Sun and saw Leaf sleeping peacefully, and her pillow is a loaf of bread. "Where did that loaf come from?" Alain wondered to himself as he scratched his chin.

"Well! I guess we know who won then!" Alain exclaimed and just in time for him to see Ruby preparing herself in a running position.

Immediately, Alain panicked again. "Take cover!" Then Ruby ran. As Ruby ran she used her semblance, the force behind her charge was so fast that everything followed behind her.

Alain's eyes widened as he saw the incoming foodnami. He now realized something...he can't dodge. In fact no one can dodge it...because the entire cafeteria is forming a foodnado and is now turning into a foodnami.

Clicking his tongue, more in excitement than annoyance, he stopped and prepared himself as he shielded his face. Joan groaned as she got up, only to be carried by the foodnami along with her team.

Ruby passed by Alain in a red blur as she stopped at the end of the cafeteria. She jumped as she waited for her victims.

"Whoaaaaa!" Joan cried out as she grabbed Alain's left arm causing him to grunt. Ren passed by him quickly as he was slammed against the wall, Pyrrha tried to grab Alain but was also carried away, and Nora...well she jumped and landed on Alain's head causing him to fall and slam with the rest of team JNPR.

Alain only had enough time to open his eyes...only for a big piece of ham to hit him causing him to wince. Many food and drinks smashed against his every body causing him to grunt and clench his teeth. After a few seconds, the assault of foodstuffs was done and a clicking of a camera was heard.

Krista looked at the piece of art in awe as she pocketed her scroll.

Sun looked at everybody with a wide smile as he put his arm over his best buddy. "I love these guys." Neptune however was not amused as his face was painted with different things.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria was opened quite forcefully revealing an angry Glynda. She walked past Sun and Neptune as she glared at the situation.

With a wave of her hand and her crop, she fixed the entire cafeteria which almost made it look like nothing has happened. After cleaning everything and fixing a few tables she immediately turned to the three teams who was dirty from the food fight.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." She stated as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"...aaaaaaap!"

Suddenly, Yang came back from the sky with her gauntlet, Ember Calica, causing her to crash on the tables. She got back, although a little dizzy and laughed it off. Everyone laughed aside from Glynda, Ozpin, who mysteriously appeared, and a fuming Neptune

Glynda growled as she glared at them. "Oh let it go." Ozpin said as he held a hand on Glynda's shoulder causing her to sigh. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world, especially Mr. Kerrigan, if what you said to me was true." Ozpin nodded as he took a sip from his mug. "Yes, but they're still children. So why not let them do their part?" He turned towards the doors and began walking. "After all...it isn't a role that they'll have forever." He muttered as he left the cafeteria.

Yang, while laughing, was thinking of something. 'What the hell where those things?'

 _Earlier, after Yang was launched into the sky_

"Hierarch! A strange object is slowly rising from the world's atmosphere." A Zealot called out as Zavalis eyed the figure before saying something.

"What in Aiur's name?" He muttered before seeing the figure disappear slowly.

With Yang, she just did one of the most thrilling things ever. However, her eyes widened as she saw someything.

"What are those?!" She managed to scream out before falling back to Remnant. She panicked as she took out her scroll and called for her weapon. "Well let's see...can I catch Ember Calica?" She questioned herself and in the end she did.

Shooting dust rounds to slow her descent, she managed to get close enough to the cafeteria buidling before running out of dust.

"Craaaaaap!"

 _Back to present_

Yang shook her head as she shrugged if off. 'Not like an alien race will invade...right?' She asked herself as she went with her team to clean up.

 _Dark cave_

A strange big creature with glowing blue eyes looked around it, its body hidden by the shadows. It eyed the black puddles. He looked at the creatures snarling at it as it unleashed its power causing the near and foolish to charge to be incinerated by the raw psionic energy emitting from the strange alien like creature.

The creature looked around once more before giving a malicious laugh. It looked at what seems to be the leader if the size of it was any meaning. It looked at its eyes before its eyes glowed even brighter.

 **"All...shall...SUBMIT!"**

 **Now cut! Finally finished! Now the future chapters WILL be 4-5k or more words. However, there will be times when I am a few k words short because of circumstances that will be random. Now PLEASE review cuz I really reall REALLY do need them to know how I am doing. And NO! I do not like to abandon stuff so don't worry. Anyways see ya guys in the next chapter! Enjoy the summer!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and thanks for waiting!...Yes, I know that I've been gone for a while...but...ehhh...okay I got nothing. I was too lazy for a while. Sorry. But I have been watching RWBY AGAIN. And yes! I am excited for the next volume! That and lately I've been playing...or should I say re-playing...Sims 3...**

 **What? I love that game!**

 **AHEM!**

 **Anyways sorry for the wait, I've been keeping myself from writing for a while so that I can enjoy re-watching RWBY and watching Cells at Work, How NOT to summon a Demon Lord, Angels of Death, an-Why am I telling you this?...I don't know...that and school has started so you guys can guess why the slow update...fuck...**

 **ANYWAYS! THE REVIEWS!**

 **Guest- READ THE AN DICKWAD! JEEZ...rude...**

 **Itsuki Minami1- Thanks for the review that I read. Actually, for now I will be writing some filler for the girls and...actually everybody that I can think of. Right now I'm thinking on who Alain will spend time with. And if it helps I guess I'll be putting some status on the girls to the AN below. Anyways! With how you said that Alain and Blake spending some time are a little lacking...well I kinda agree.**

 **YOUTUBERALEKGAMING- Thanks for the numerous reviews that you have given me. I swore I remember you flooding my yahoo mail with your reviews. And also, a lemon between Alain and Sienna...well I can make it happen in the future. And its easy on how to save her from dying. I already have one or two ideas up on the ready...until I finish the next few volumes.**

 **John092- Of course!**

 **Guest Q- Hahaha! Of course!**

 **Another S. T. A. L. K. E. R-...Blyat...are there any blins there though? Or does your chef cook like Babushka?**

 **(Searching around the room)**

 **"Now where did I put that speaker...AHA!"**

 ***Cheeki Breeki Hardbass plays***

 **And that is all!**

 **Go boys!...and err girls!...I ain't sexist.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain sighed as he opened the doors. "Okay everyone, let's get cleaned up...damn grease all over my face." He said as he tried to wipe off the grease from his face. But it only spread the slippery liquid. Alain sighed in frustration as he left the cafeteria after letting the thirteen other students through the door.

"That was fun!" Nora cheered as she skipped through the halls, all the while Ruby followed behind. Alain only shook his head in unison with Ren. "Well, at least now we know how terrifying Ruby can be." Pyrrha said as she picked a piece of a banana from her hair. "Tell me about it. I got dragged with you guys and turned into a piece of art." Alain chuckled as he saw Krista poke her fingers together. Tir only smiled as she ruffled Krista's hair a bit making her pout.

Alain gave a small grin as he looked at Krista. "Speaking of which, Krista did you get a good shot at it?" Krista blushed as she nodded.

"Well like that girl said, it was fun watching you guys." Sun joined in as he looks at Neptune who was in the process of cleaning himself up. "...and I still can't believe how you didn't get hit by anything. AT ALL." Neptune glared towards Sun as he cleaned his googles.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention and not looking at the girls, then maybe you could have dodged some." Neptune only chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. And immediately, Alain narrowed his eyes towards him causing Neptune to flinch slightly. Giving a small smirk, Alain turned towards Sun. "Well then...which girl or girls was he looking at?" Sun was about to open his mouth but Neptune quickly covered his mouth with his hand causing everyone to laugh in amusement.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Alain said as he walked on ahead. "You probably won't stand a chance against me." Alain joked as he quickly turned and looked at everyone.

His hair flowed with the wind as Alain gave a cool look, the grease only gave his face a face that is tanned, his blue green eyes slightly closed as he gave a sexy smirk. Then for the finishing touch, the sunlight slowly reaching his face causing it to slightly shine.

Everyone remained silent in shock while Yang blushes as she opens and closes her mouth. Finally the silence was broken by Sun himself.

"Yep...you'll definitely win." All at once everyone agreed as they voiced their opinions causing Alain to blink like an owl.

"You know I was joking...right?" But no one listened to him as everyone talked amongst themselves.

 _5 hours later_

Alain dodged a left hook from Joan as he did a counter with his left elbow. Joan widened her eyes as she prepared herself from the blow.

Alain's elbow struck against Joan's chest causing her to cough some spit as she quickly backed away from Alain. "Remember Joan, everything counts when you're in a fight. If you really want to hit me, hit me like you want to kill me. Make sure that when you make a hit, especially a strong hit, make sure that you have the intent to kill...or at the very least to hurt someone REALLY bad...like Cardin for example." Alain lectured as he crossed his arms. To their right is Pyrrha recording everything. "You've killed an Ursa back when we had our field trip. But that was just it, an Ursa. Now if you want to stand a chance against more dangerous Grimm, at the very least I want you to hit me once. That way we can advance your training." Joan panted as she wiped some sweat. She looked at Alain with a strained smile. "Easy for you to say. You're barely doing anything. Let alone being serious."

'That's because you would die if I go serious on you.' Alain thought with a sweatdrop as he stood straight. "That's because if I do go serious on you, you won't be leaving here without a couple of broken bones. No, I'd rather have you train harder the next day than to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks." He said while Joan nodded rather quickly. Pyrrha giggled quietly as she tried to steady her scroll from her shaking.

"Now Joan, again!" This time Alain rushed towards Joan with so much speed that Joan almost got a nasty left hook. She quickly raised her leg to try and hit Alain with her right knee. However, Alain expected that and blocked it with his right hand. He smirked as he grasped her knee with both hands causing her to gasp. He then began spinning around with Joan getting sick while doing so. Alain let go as Joan slid on the concrete with a hiss of pain.

"You need to think of better moves if you want to hit me Joan. If I were you, I would use my right hand to give an uppercut or a jab. But you did good with that knee of yours. It was an obvious move, but a good try nonetheless." Alain said with a small smile as Joan got up with a groan. Noticing this, Alain sighed as he began walking towards her. "Joan you need to get used to this." Pyrrha stopped recording as she pocketed her scroll and stood up.

"I am getting used to this. Its just...hard." Joan replied as she stood up with her hands behind her back. Arching her back with the help of her hands, she smiled in satisfaction as she heard a few pops. "Well there's that but what I mean is you need to get used to pain. Every time we train, we always end it with a little bit of your aura left or none at all. You always use your aura to defend yourself not heal." Knowing what that meant caused Joan to turn white. "But Alain, Joan still needs more time to train. She still needs her aura to deal with the pain. I don't want her to get hurt even if its temporary." Alain smiled as he turned to Pyrrha.

Crossing his arms he sighed. "Trust me Pyrrha, I know. But a Grimm won't wait for her to get back her aura. But don't worry." He turned to Joan with a smile. Immediately, Joan looked at her trainers and blinked. "You won't be training WITHOUT your aura anytime soon." Alain began walking towards Joan with Pyrrha just behind him. "Instead, we'll deal with your endurance, strength, and my favorite part, your reflexes." He put a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a friendly grin. "We'll work harder tomorrow and even harder the day after that...well maybe not too hard. Besides, too much muscle and you might scare off other guys." Joan flinched a bit as she made herself shrink a bit.

'But I don't want to scare you.' Joan thought with a frown as she looked at Alain's back. "Well not that it will scare me or anything but..." Alain trailed off as he scratched his head. Pyrrha smiled as she shook her head and began walking back inside.

Alain followed but not before he felt something softly hit his back. He smiled as he looked back towards Joan. She sported a small smirk as she looked at Alain in the eyes. "Everything counts in a fight right?" Alain chuckled as he nodded and took Joan's hand causing her to blush. Giving it a good pull, Alain pulled Joan towards him as she stood straight. Dusting herself off of any dirt, Joan smiled as she walked beside Alain.

 _Next day_

Alain sported an amused smile as he watched team RWBY play a strategy game. So far, he can easily say that Ruby or Yang will probably win. Blake seems to be out of it and Weiss is definitely confused and doesn't know how to play.

On his left is Leaf reading a book about cakes with Tir just on top of her. Krista is reviewing her notes, but she would occasionally look at Tir and Leaf and giggle. In front of him is Ren, who is reading a very thick book while Nora is sleeping on top of HALF of the pages of the book. Ren sighed as he flipped to another page. The page that he was reading earlier softly landed on top of Nora's sleeping head. Joan was reading a comic causing him to sigh as he picked one of his notebooks. Standing up and reaching up to take the comic, he gave Joan the notebook with a stern glare.

"You need to catch up to your studies too, you've been lagging behind for quite a while. You can relax once you pass the upcoming test." Joan gave a dejected nod as she began reading. Right beside her is Pyrrha, who gave him a thankful smile.

...and back to the game.

"Well Weiss, its your turn." Weiss looks at her cards and looked back towards Yang. "I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." Alain chuckled as he watched Yang teach Weiss the steps...only to trick her and absolutely wreck Weiss's troops.

"Weiss...you do know that playing when an enemy teaches you will only end badly right?" Weiss only huffed as she crossed her arms. "Hmph! Why don't you go and play then?" Immediately, Alain smirked as he stood up and walked towards Weiss.

"A game that requires a strategic mind, my type of game." Alain said with a grin as he looked at Weiss's cards. Narrowing his eyes, Alain held Weiss's hand causing her to blush a storm as Alain examined her cards closely…but also close to her face.

"W-W-Wh-What d-do you think you're doing?" Weiss whispered quite loudly causing Alain to face her. But this only served to make her blush harder as she can literally feel his breath touch her face.

Meanwhile, Yang only grinned wide as she slowly took out her scroll, Ruby has her mouth open wide with a shocked look on her face, Blake only rolled her eyes, but a small frown can be seen forming from her mouth.

Meanwhile, on the other table Pyrrha looked disappointed, which to her was strange. Nora was still sleeping, Ren was still reading, Joan was too busy reviewing, Krista has a small blush on her face as she watches the scene, Tir only shook her head as she patted Krista's head, and Leaf looks like her soul is about to cone out of her body.

"Weiss?"

Weiss quickly snapped out of her stupor as she sees Alain's worried face. "Are you alright? Your face looks a little red. Are you sick?" Weiss quickly backed away and shook her head. "N-No! I am fine. T-Thanks for asking." Alain smiled as he took his chair and sat beside her. "Now let's try and beat Yang together." Yang was about to protest but Alain smirked as he held up a finger. "Weiss is a beginner, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having someone like me help her a bit. Besides I am someone who is also new to the game." Immediately Yang smirked. Blake just sighed as she, once again got lost in thought but she at least paid more attention to at least pass some time…and Ruby cutely vowed vengeance.

 _1 game later_

CRUSHING DEFEAT.

Yang and Ruby have their heads down as they both sobbed about their lost. Blake lost interest and let a sigh pass her lips as she stood up and left the library, but not before muttering something about why she joined the game. The members of Team RWBY are either sobbing or leaving, but Weiss? She wore a smug grin as she crosses her arms. Beside her is Alain doing a peace sign while having a smug grin on his face as well.

Turning to Alain, Yang pointed her finger towards him shakily. "H-How? You said you were…new to the game!" Alain just shrugged and dropped the cards on the table. "I am new, but I do learn quickly…especially if they're strategy games." He grinned once more as Ruby puffed her cheeks. "But do you really have to take me out early in the game?" Alain chuckled as Weiss sighed. "Ruby, you were preparing your troops." She was about to continue but Alain stepped in. "So it wouldn't make sense if we let you go. Besides, you were probably aiming for us after we exhaust ourselves from Yang. But since you were still preparing your troops we HAD to attack you know? That, and those resources is a great bonus."

Ruby groaned as she held out her tiny fist and began to attack Alain for, in her words, being a jerk. "Hehe, hey Ruby stop that, it doesn't even hurt." Alain chuckled as Ruby keeps attacking his left arm.

"Sup losers." Everyone, aside from the sleeping Nora and the reading Ren, turned to look at Sun with Neptune just beside him. Alain smiled as he waved towards him.

"Hey Sun."

"Ruby, Yang, Alain…Ice Queen." Alain chuckled silently as Weiss has her mouth open only to come up with a question.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" And immediately, Alain felt a heavy pressure on his head…something about being forgotten…

"You guys met my old friend, Neptune, but first impressions are always high on the list." Neptune playfully punched Sun's shoulder causing him to chuckle. He then looked at the board game and looked at team RWY and Alain. "Uhhh…aren't libraries supposed to be for reading?"

In the background a certain guy called out two words.

"THANK YOU!"

"*Snort* Pancakes!"

Oh…and a cute hammer wielding female version of Thor…

Sun only groaned as he looked at Neptune. "Hey, don't be a nerd." Neptune turned to him with a light glare. "Kikiki! Intellectual, okay?"

"I'm Neptune if you guys don't remember."

Seeing a shine in Weiss's eyes, Yang watched carefully. "So Neptune, where are you from?" With that tone, Yang could only groan in the inside. 'Did she just use THAT tone?!'

"I'm from Haven actually, I didn't catch your name, Snow Angel." Neptune flirted with a wink causing Weiss to blush slightly. Yang could only shake her head. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered with a sigh as Ruby curiously looked at her sister.

"Uuummm…I'm Weiss, pleasure to meet you." She said with a bit of a forced smile, and honestly, she didn't know why.

Alain didn't know why, but somehow he felt a spark of anger inside him. "Hey Alain, do you know where Blake is?" Alain sighed as he faced Sun. "She just left, but if I were you I would give her some space, looks like there's been a lot on her mind." Sun nodded, a bit sad that he lost his chance to talk to her…

 **(AN: Hehe…yeah…no chance…)**

 _Team RWBY dorm room_

Blake was silently thinking. She hugged her legs as she stare on nothing but the blanket of her bed. She sighed as she remembered some rather peculiar words that came from the Headmaster himself.

'You and Alain hide yourselves, but I must ask you, why do you hide who you are?' Why did he not question Alain? Did he already ask him?

'If you ever need to talk to me…please don't hesitate to ask…but…you can also talk to Alain, you can trust him, besides…you probably know by now, if not you will figure it out.' And what did he mean by that?

So many questions yet so little answers. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Hearing the door open, she sees the frustrated look of Yang, an amused Ruby, and a calm but happy Weiss.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Ruby only giggled as she pointed her finger towards Yang. "You're just mad that the new guy beat you and that Alain took your resources with every chance he got." Yang mumbled something about Alain being a jerk.

Blake stood up and hastily walked towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, Weiss turned her attention towards her. "Stop." Blake stopped. She made a promise…to tell them about her worries…but she can't do it if her friends are acting like nothing happened!

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody." Yang blinked and raised her index finger. "Weiss? Have you met Blake?"

"She's right you know." Everyone blinked as they heard Alain from outside the room. Opening the door, Blake was greeted to the sight of a smiling Alain. "And I'm pretty sure I know why…which is pretty obvious."

Blake nodded and sighed as Alain entered the room and closed the door. "I just can't…I don't know why everyone can be so calm." Her eyes are telling everyone that she is worried.

"Still thinking about Torchwick?" Alain asked Blake as he began typing on his Scroll. "Of course I am! But not just Torchwick! The White Fang, the dust robberies, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!" Alain sighed as he pressed the search button.

"Look, there's the police…and I'm pretty sure Ozpin is looking into it." Blake only shook her head. "No, they don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"But still! WE are students, I hate to admit it, but we can't interfere, not without some consequences that will surely reflect Beacon and all of us." Weiss stated as she tried to reason with Blake, but its failing with Blake being stubborn.

"Like Weiss said, we're students, we can't just waltz in and solve this on our own, that will only give us a big target on our heads by the White Fang or worse, someone who is even more dangerous, and Blake, what Weiss was trying to say, is that we are not ready. It hurts but what can we do about it?" Alain said as he held his Scroll, Ruby and Yang remained silent as they watched.

"But…we may never be ready, they are not Grimm, but still, they won't wait for us to graduate!" Blake argued as Alain sighed. Tapping on his scroll, Alain showed Blake what he searched.

"The police won't be enough, Ozpin won't be enough, but what about them?" Blake's eyes widened as she looked at the image of a man in a red suit doing a thumbs up in the picture. "I call that a potential help. They've been hunting down the White Fang for a while now. Capturing them, bringing them in without anyone noticing anything, they even do raids on bases where the White Fang hide in. They've been getting a lot of attention lately." Alain smiled as Blake stopped as she handed him back his Scroll.

"But the White Fang have bases all around Remnant. It will almost be impossible to take them down, much less hunt ALL current members." Alain nodded as he put his Scroll in his pocket.

"Okay! Those who want to be the youngest Huntress and Huntsman who want to take down the White Fang say aye!" Ruby cheered as she cutely and quickly said all those words without taking a breath.

"Yes!"

"I suppose it would be fun."

"Count on it."

Ruby pouted as she drew circles on the floor, a imaginary dark cloud on top of her head. Alain could only sigh as he crossed his arms. Looking at Ruby, his eyes softened as he put his arms on the back of his head.

"Aye." Immediately, Ruby stopped and dashed towards Alain and hugged him, causing him to blush as Ruby latched on to him tightly.

Blake sighed as she rubbed her forehead, Weiss's right eye twitched, and Yang was silently cheering. Alain chuckled nervously as he rubbed Ruby's head. "Well, since we're doing this together, let's hatch a plan if we want to succeed…and Blake?" Blake turned her attention towards Alain. "What we were discussing earlier…I was planning to do it alone…but…" Alain smiled as Ruby let go of him. "I don't think you would like it if I risk my life doing it alone."

Blake nodded silently as she sat on a chair. "You're right. I thought that only my Team and I will be the only ones…but I guess we would still find out sooner or later…" Alain only chuckled. "Well four is better than one, and five is better than four. I would rather not have my team worry about this. So I'm coming with you guys."

Blake only smiled softly as she looked at Alain. Suddenly, Ruby gasped as she made a dramatic face. "I forgot my game in the library!" Weiss sighed as she held her forehead. "We're doomed."

"I'll be right back!" Ruby quickly opened the door and left.

"Hold on! I'm coming with you!" Alain called out as he chased after Ruby.

"Oof!"

Hearing that, Alain sighed. 'She probably bumped into someone.'

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she looked at two people. One male with gray hair, and one female with light green hair and tanned skin.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." The green haired spoke.

"Ruby, you have to do what she says, you didn't have to run, the library will close in thirty minutes." Alain said as he picked Ruby up by her shoulders.

"Hehe, yep, sorry about that." Alain smiled as he looked at the strangers. Strangely enough, he is getting a bad vibe from somewhere. "Sorry bout my friend here. She's Ruby, I'm Alain, you must be from Haven."

"Correct, and I am Cinder." A somewhat seductive voice said from behind them. Stepping to the side, both the male and female, as if presenting a queen, revealed who spoke.

To say that Alain was astonished was a joke, no…he was beyond that. She is beautiful that much he can tell. His wide eyes showing his surprise, which is a surprise to himself as well.

"Nice to meet you Alain." Her beautiful, almost glowing, eyes pierced through him as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, embarrassment because he was caught off guard.

'Damn it! Why did I suddenly become off guard?!' Alain asked himself as he fixed himself.

"Yeah…nice to meet you too Cinder." Alain smiled as he faced Cinder. Seeming pleased, Cinder nodded as she walked pass them. "We have to go now, see you around."

After passing through Alain, Cinder licked her lips as her eyes glowed with power.

'Handsome and can look at me into the eye without flinching…interesting.'

 **AND CUT! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the slow updates but I have a life so deal with it as much as I deal with it. Now as you can see in the last scene Cinder is INTERESTED in Alain. I did it cuz I have plans for her...and Emerald too...but maybe not Mercury he is urod...and there I go again speaking Russian...anyways, I gave you guys the list of the harem, now I'll show you guys the CURRENT girls' interest in Alain.**

 **Ruby- Unknowingly has a crush**

 **Weiss- Slight crush**

 **Blake- Starting to crush**

 **Yang- Not crushing on him...yet**

 **Nora- Not crushing on him...yet**

 **Pyrrha- Interested**

 **Joan- Crush**

 **Tir- Not crushing on him...yet**

 **Leaf- BIG crush**

 **Krista- Crush**

 **Velvet- BIG crush**

 **Coco- Interested**

 **Cinder- Very Interested**

 **Emerald- Not crushing on him...yet**

 **Natalie- Cliché childhood friend crush...but it still works...**

 **Okay! Now for the other girls, I WILL put their status once Alain meets them or whatever, like the twins for example. Girls on the maybes like Glynda...I don't know just yet...but that's why she's in the maybe section in the harem.**

 **Now that is all. Took me a couple of days to do this just because of some assignments. But anyways! Thanks for reading, for the continued support and follows they mean so much to me, currently, this story has 110 favs and 113 follows it might not seem much, but I truly appreciate it. I just noticed it a couple of days earlier. I was kinda stressed and I needed this pick me up. Currently, among my stories this story is my 3rd most faved and followed story. The first being Gamer of Remnant and the second is surprisingly The Darkness of The Mercenary which is pretty surprising cuz...nevermind...**

 **Now in the future chapters there WILL be flashbacks like how Leaf fell for Alain and whatnot.**

 **But that is all! Thanks for reading once again and I will see you guys and gals again next time.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry that I haven't been updating for MONTHS! I had a lot going on, exams, home works, tasks, a parade that I have to attend for grades in school, and Writer's block! And since its been months, I MIGHT be a little rusty around some places. But nonetheless, I must keep on going! Hopefully, I'll update faster within the next few weeks or months.**

 **So, let's get the reviews!**

 **Warmaster Koss- Well thanks, I'll try my best for now and for the future chapters, Remnant WILL discover the Zerg so look forward to that.**

 **Itsuki Minami1- Yes, I know that my first story, Gamer of Remnant, really went downhill, I admit that. Its my first story and I was excited, that and I was actually pretty new to the world of being an author. I WILL rewrite that in the future, just don't know when. Maybe when I get the mojo back for that one, so for now, I'll just leave it be and think on how to recycle it. Also, with Alain being upset at Neptune, that was a mistake on my part. Now onto the villain part! Currently, I already have a villain, I don't know if I should add more or not. So for now, I'll stick to the RWBY villains and the Hybrid villain.**

 **sampler22613- Ya got it.**

 **possibly Gigan- Wished you could've just PM me that. Also! If possible can you think of more Omakes? If so PM me. I'm not much for comedy so there's that.**

 **Thunderfoot Crossheart- Thanks!**

 **Now that that's done, on with the story!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain entered the library with Ruby, he only chuckled as Ruby used her semblance to reach the game. Looking at his scroll, he looked at the time and sighed.

It was getting late.

"Hey Ruby, ready to go?" He asked out loud. As soon as he said that, he was showered with rose petals. He chuckled as he saw Ruby hold the game board close to her chest. "Yep!" She chirped as Alain opened the doors and allowed Ruby to leave first. Alain closed the doors and followed after Ruby, who was also walking quite cheerfully.

"Hey Alain?" Alain responded with a sound of confirmation, letting Ruby know that he heard her. "You and Leaf came from the same village, right?" Alain blinked and looked at Ruby. "Yeah, why?" Ruby became silent for a moment and spoke up. "Nothing really, just really curious. I mean, Leaf and I are like besties you know? And Leaf...well...she's been a little...you know?" Alain nodded as he stroked his chin. "Off?" Ruby turned around and looked at Alain as he nodded.

"I guess she's been missing home. I mean, all she ever has with her is her dad and the rest of the village...and knowing her, she probably forgot that everyone can visit during the festival." Alain sighed as he pinched his nose playfully. Ruby giggled as she imagines Leaf calling Alain a jerk for not telling her. "Yeah, I'm the same, I have a couple of friends back at Signal, and I'm already missing them. But that's why we have a Scroll!" She said cheerfully causing Alain to smile as he can see that they are close to the doors.

"Leaf talks to her dad from time to time, but she's probably worried about him. She's worried that without her hunting, her dad will lose money. But I don't see that happening, Ratch is one of the toughest, hardworking guys I know." Alain informed her as he stood in front of his team's dorm room. Turning to look at Ruby, he smiled as she took out her Scroll and allowed the door to scan it. "The team and I are gonna go out when the Vytal festival comes around. You can come along with us if you want. But for now, we'll have to deal with an investigation." Ruby smiles cheerily as she opens the door. "Thanks Alain! Good night!" Alain nodded with a small smile as he took out his Scroll

 _Next Day_

Alain tried to suppress a yawn as he tries listen to Professor Port's so-called lesson. Looking around, he can only chuckle softly as he can see that even Weiss is having trouble paying attention. Leaf is silently napping beside him, Krista is pinching herself softly every once in a while just to stay awake, and Tir is sighing while rubbing her forehead every time she hears Krista's soft yelps.

'Man, if sis sees me she'll blast me for not listening…then again, she'll probably agree with me if I say that this class is nothing but Professor Port's 'epic' stories.' Alain thought as he rubbed his eyes. Sneaking a peak at the time in his scroll, he smiled in relief to see that it was FINALLY time.

"That's all class! Stay vigilant and see you next time!" Professor Port announced jovially while standing straight. Alain stood up and looked at Ruby, she nodded as she went on ahead with the rest of her team in tow.

Looking towards the rest of his team, he took his Scroll and put in his pocket. "Guys, I'll be going out for a while, I have something to do." Looking at his teammates one by one, until his eyes landed on Leaf. Leaf nodded as she turned towards Tir and Krista.

"Okay girls! How about we spend the rest of the day together while our mighty leader does his chores?" Leaf chirped as she dragged Krista out. Tir chuckled as she followed them. Turning towards Alain, she whistled softly, catching Alain's attention.

"Be careful."

Alain only smiled as he chuckles. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, I'm not doing anything dangerous." Tir's eyes widened with a blush on her face. Turning around to hide her blush she quickly shook her head and left.

 _Team RWBY's dorm room_

"I thought that class would never end." Blake stated as she walks around the room. "Alright guys today's the day, the investigation begins!" Ruby jumped from her bed and landed on the floor with a bright smile.

"We still need to wait for Alain." Weiss stated as she stood up from her bed. "Speaking of which, what's taking him so lo-"

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Blake went towards the door and opened it revealing Alain. He's wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath that has chains forming a cross in it, he has his gauntlets with him, he also went with dark blue pants with brown combat boots. Yang whistled as she looks at Alain.

"Wow, looking good handsome!" She complemented as Alain scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his face. "You think so? I'm not much when it comes to clothes." Yang only shook her head as she stood up. "Nope, it suits you just fine, right Weiss?" Yang smirked as she looked at Weiss suggestively. Weiss blushed, realizing what Yang was doing. She looks at Alain and quickly looks to her side. "Yeah…you look good." Alain smiles as he enters the room and closed the door.

"Thanks Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes with a small smile as she looks at Alain. "You're welcome." Alain nodded as he looks at everyone.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Alain asked as he crosses his arms. Weiss took a step forward with confidence. "Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I am a member of the family, it shouldn't be a problem." She puffed her chest in pride.

Blake, with her hands behind her back, spoke next. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I could get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang crossed her arms under her chest with a grin. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

Alain's eyes widened at what Yang said. 'That's some valuable information. If I go with Yang, I can have a reliable source of information. I can't just rely on Changelings and Scrolls for information.' Alain thought as he looks at Yang.

"I'm going with you." Yang looks at Alain curiously. She smiles confidently as she put her hands on her hips. "You sure? I mean I can take care of myself you know?" Alain chuckles as he shook his head. "I know, I just want to meet the guy and hopefully get some more info. Good cop?" Alain asked with a smirk while Yang grins. "Bad cop."

"Then its settled! We'll meet up with Yang to go over with what we find, let's do this!" Alain smiles as he watches Ruby being the cute leader she is. He was about to head out with Yang, only for him to sense not one, but two people just outside the window making him sigh.

"Yeah! I'm coming too!" Sun suddenly appeared upside down outside the window. He grins as he crosses his arms.

"Sun?!" All of team RWBY took a step back. Alain only shook his head with a sign of irritation and amusement. "What are you talking about Sun?" The monkey faunus grinned as he swung his tail and landed inside the dorm room. "I'm coming with you guys." Ruby looked worried as she eyed Sun carefully. "But Sun, we don't want to involve friends."

Sun only crossed his arms as he grins. "But you should always involve friends! That's why I brought Neptune!" Everyone but Alain and Sun blinked as they looked outside the window and saw Neptune standing on the edge with a strained smile.

"Sup? Can I come in now?" Neptune asked hopefully. Alain only sighed as he moved in front of the window and held out a hand towards Neptune. "Here, be careful." Neptune nodded as he took Alain's hand carefully and entered the room. Neptune sighs as his feet finally touches solid ground.

"So, a little change of plans then?" Ruby asked as she looked at her team and Alain carefully. Alain nodded as he took a step forward. "Sun, you go with Blake. She's going to a White Fang meeting, so unless the White Fang managed to save the ones that we beat up in jail, then you should be good." Sun smiles widely as he gave Alain a thumbs up. Turning towards Neptune, he crossed his arms as he began thinking for a moment. Then with a snap of his fingers, he looks at Neptune straight in the eyes. "Neptune, you are coming with us. Can you handle being in the shady parts of Vale?" Missing Weiss's defeated look, Alain looks at Neptune only for him to give Alain a cool smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's do this." Everyone left the room and began doing their jobs.

 _Streets of Vale_

Alain cheered as he felt the wind hitting his face for quite a while now. Yang grins as she drove her bike, Bumblebee, through the streets of Vale, all the while a cheering Alain held her by the hips, while a screaming Neptune hugged Alain's body rather tightly.

'This is faster than a Vulture bike!' Alain thought with ecstasy as he howled in excitement. "Okay boys! We're almost there! Wanna go faster?" Alain's eyes widened in excitement as Neptune could only shake his head franticly. "Full speed ahead!" Yang's grin widened as she revved her bike and allowed the speed to take over.

"WOOOOOOOOH!" Alain howled as he heard Neptune screaming like a girl. He closes his eyes as he felt Yang's hair hitting his face. 'Citrus…Orange?' Alain thought as he smelled Yang's hair, he blushed as he shook his head. 'Why am I smelling Yang's hair?! The hell am I doing?!' Alain felt his cheeks burn as Yang slowed down.

Shaking his head, he can see that he is in some sort of club. Standing up and getting off Yang's bike, he hears a groan and looks at Neptune. He chuckles as he can see that Neptune is quite pale and shaking like a leaf. "Come on, we gotta go Neptune." Alain held Neptune up a he looks at Yang.

"She's here!" A couple of guards dressed in black and red screamed in fright as they went inside the club and closed it.

Alain looked at Yang in confusion as he led Neptune towards the entrance of the club. Yang grinned as she readied her Ember Calica and prepared straight punch. Alain's eyes widened as he can see what Yang is about to do. "Yang what are yo-"

 **BOOM!**

The doors opened with a bang as the two guards fell on their faces. The impact caused Alain's hair to swing around wildly. Yang walks inside with a sway of her hips causing Alain to blush red.

"Guess who's back?!" Yang shouted with a grin as she held out her hands in the air, only to be welcomed with a bunch of guns aimed at her face.

Alain, finally entering the club was welcomed with one of the most annoying things…loud music that stutters. Narrowing his eyes towards the DJ booth, he can see a man with red shades wearing a black and red bear head quickly turn off the music.

"Stop! Nobody shoot." A man called out as he pushed away the crowd of armed men. From what Alain can see, he pretty much looks like any bartender with an unshaved beard to boot.

'Meh, Swann's beard is better.' Alain thought with a shrug as the man fixed his jacket and cleared his throat. "Blondie, you're here…why?" He questioned with caution. Yang confidently walked towards Junior with a calm smile. "You still owe me a drink." She stated as she grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him off towards the bar

Alain was about to follow only to realize something…Neptune wasn't following him. Looking back, he can see Neptune almost drooling. Alain pinched his nose in irritation as he walked back towards the Casanova.

"Whoa, what a wom-Ouch!" Neptune winced as he felt a hit on his head. Alain smirked as he crossed his arms. "Come on Neptune, we're not here for sightseeing." Neptune wasn't paying attention due to the fact that he is looking right past Alain. Looking back, Alain can see why. Two beautiful girls are sitting on a table as they chatted along and they are also twins, adding that as a bonus is probably why Neptune is in a trance.

 **(AN: You guys already know what Melanie and Miltia look like or just search for them at the internet. I am not good with explaining appearance.)**

Feeling someone staring at them, the twins looked towards Alain and Neptune. Neptune, seeing this as a chance, stood straight and flashed them a smile.

"Sup?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever, creep."

Alain sighed as Neptune deflated. "Come on, we're not here to hit on girls either." Neptune looks like he wants to protest, but in the end he nodded and reluctantly followed. Alain looked at the girls that gave him smile in thanks as he continued walking towards the bar.

"I told you! I don't know!" Exclaimed the man that Yang dragged as Alain and Neptune began nearing the bar. "How could you not know?" Yang argued as she crossed her arms. "I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you came in here. He paid me a ton of lien, hired some of my men. But they never came back." The man stood up as he glared at Yang.

Alain sighed as he rubbed his head, looks like he has to deal with this now. Feeling Neptune passing by him, he can see that Neptune is trying to join in on the conversation. "So where did they go?" Alain did a facepalm as he can see that Neptune can be quite stupid at times.

"Neptune, he said they never came back. Besides, even with all the shades and fancy hats here, I can easily remember how they look like." Scowling, the man stood straight and looked at Alain. "And you are?" Alain smirked as he held out his hand. The man shook it and looked at Alain straight in the eyes. "Junior, owner of the club." Alain smirked as he finished the handshake and looked at Junior's eyes without flinching. "Alain Kerrigan, one of the three students that beat your boys the same night you lent them." Junior only scowled as he sat back down on his chair. "Great. What do you want?"

Yang was about to open her mouth, only for Alain to hold her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking at Junior in the eyes, Alain held out his Scroll and showed Junior the picture of the Marine with a thumbs up. "where can I find these guys?" Junior looked at the Scroll and shook his head. "Don't know, far as I know, these guys capture criminals and leave them in front of jail. The fact that they do it without anyone seeing it makes it even harder." Alain nodded as he pocketed his Scroll. "Come on Yang. Let's get out of here."

"What?! But that wasn't even part of the plan!" Yang whispered harshly as she got in front of Alain. He sighed as he looks at Junior. "We got all that we can, I've dealt with these types before, they never lie unless if its necessary." Alain stated as he smirked and turned towards Yang. "And seeing that you two are 'acquainted' then we can safely say that he's not lying…however…" Alain then turned towards Junior and smirked. "Hey Junior!" Junior looked up at Alain as he began wiping a glass with a clean towel. "You can expect me to come here if I feel like it. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble." Junior just sighed and nodded.

Alain grinned as he began leading both Yang and Neptune outside the club. "Thanks a bunch Junior!" Alain's voice called out as the doors closed.

"Geez, kids these days."

 _Outside_

Alain walked beside Neptune as Yang took her helmet and strapped it on. "So, Alain, wanna tell me your secret?" Neptune asked with a look that practically says please. Alain meanwhile, doesn't realize where this is going, only raised a brow. "Secret? What secret?" Immediately, Neptune got in front of him with an accusing finger.

"Don't lie to me! Those twins were practically eyeing you the moment you went through that door! And even worse was the fact that they SMILED at you!" Neptune cried as he slumped over. With a sigh and a scratch on his hair, Alain could only wonder what Neptune was talking about.

"Come on Alain! At least tell me som-"

"Shut up!" Yang hissed as she held her Scroll. Alain quickly realized what was going on and gave Neptune a look that says 'later', he then quickly moves towards Yang and used his Zerg hearing to help him hear.

"Guys we need help, right now we ar-" Blake's voice was cut off by Sun's voice screaming.

"We're on the street! A big robot is chasing us! Like REAL BIG!" Sun's panicked voice caught Neptune's attention as he walked towards Yang in concern.

"Torchwick's in it! But it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!"

Alain rolled his eyes. 'No shit.' Alain thought as he crossed his arms. "Where are you guys?" Yang asked as Alain's eyes suddenly widened, hearing something heavy and two pairs of feet running.

"Hurryyyyyyyyyyy!" Sun screamed as both he and Blake just passed by the three with a giant mech just behind them. Alain's eyes widened, recognizing the mech. 'An Atlesian Paladin! Where the heck did the White Fang get those! An Ultralisk can easily smash one of them, but if the White Fang has someone backing them, then it might be a problem in the future.' Alain thought as Yang immediately got on her bike while Alain grabbed on to Yang's hips as Neptune got behind him. "Hold on tight!" Yang revved her motorbike and with the feeling of cold air, rushed through the streets of Vale, their objective? Bring down that mech.

"The streets are in a panic." Alain noted as he can see many civilians, both faunus and humans, running away. Alain can see that both Blake and Sun are running through the highway. "Uh-oh, hang on guys!" Yang warned as she began dodging cars left and right.

Alain narrowed his towards the running mech just in front of him. "We gotta slow it down." Alain looked at Neptune. He immediately nodded and reached for his weapon. Readying his blades, Alain quickly but carefully loaded it with green Dust.

Suddenly, the Paladin got faster, running over many cars, causing said cars to fly all over the highway, "Shit!" Alain cursed as he deactivated his blades and held onto Yang. "Hold on!" Yang began weaving through the cars while Neptune flailed his arms around. Alain quickly grabbed on Neptune's collar and held him, just to keep Neptune from falling off. Aura or not, being crashed by a car is bound to hurt.

"Neptune! You got a clear shot!" Yang called out as Alain readied his blades once more. Straightening his back, Neptune readied his gun and fired several shots towards the back of the Paladin, causing it to slow down a bit.

Twirling his weapon as it got longer as it turned into a trident. Neptune jumped and pierced the mech in the back. "Hold on Neptune!" Alain called out as he jumped and with his momentum, he pierced the left shoulder of the mech.

Alain and Neptune nodded towards each other, only fir their eyes to widen as the mech began to shake them off. "Hang on guys!" Sun called out as he clapped his hands together, and with a bright flash of light, two copies of him emerged and began leaping on cars.

"So that's his Semblance?" Alain muttered as the mech punched the first clone and the second clone reach its mark as it crashed on the right side of the mech.

Sun readied his staff and jumped off the car he was on. "Hold on!" As the shaking got more intense, Alain gritted his teeth as he used his strength to push his blades further into the mech. Neptune, however, was not so lucky as he was sent flying towards Sun.

"Damn it!" Alain cursed as both Neptune and Sun was out of sight. "Hope those sons of bitches are okay." Alain muttered as he tries to get one of his blades out.

"I'm stuck!" Alain shouted as he clenches his teeth and begins to pull. "These gauntlets are gifts! It'll be a pain to replace it!" Alain said as he kept on pulling. 'If I use my full strength here, I might fall AND break it. I'll have to keep on trying.' Alain thought as he didn't notice a white figure landing in front of the mech.

"Come on! Give! Me! My! Weapo-WHOA!" He quickly lowered his head as the mech slid on Weiss's ice. "Shit!" Alain's eyes widened as he can see the ground fast approaching. Pulling even harder, Alain FINALLY got his weapons off. He looked beside him and jumped, just as the mech landed with a loud thud.

Landing with a smirking, Alain began walking towards the mech and readied his blades. "Alain!" He heard Ruby's voice, and with a shower of rose petals, appeared just beside him.

"Good timing Ruby." He felt three others approaching his location, but he didn't need to guess who it is. "Don't forget about us!" Yang landed along with Weiss and Blake.

Torchwick narrowed his eyes towards Alain. He grinned as he grabbed the controls of the mech. "Hehehe!"

"Freezerburn!" As if the whole team RWBY were in sync, both Ruby and Blake backed away quickly. Alain jumped backwards, observing what Yang and Weiss were up to.

Weiss changed her Dust to ice, while Yang jumped high. Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster on the ground as ice formed below her. Looking at Yang, Alain can only grin as he can guess what's going to happen.

Cocking her fist, Yang punched the ice, causing mist to appear, covering the everything in it. Luckily, the mech was big AND slow. The perfect target.

Running around, Alain can see the lasers coming from the mech. 'Gotta avoid those.' Alain thought as he ran beside Blake.

Looking at the mech, his eyes widened as he saw Torchwick aim at the ground where both he, Blake, and Yang are running towards.

But he saw too late, as the guns of the mech fired, causing Alain to fly due to the force. "Look out!" Yang's voice rang as Alain's vision blurred.

With a grunt, Alain can see nothing but darkness. But this darkness is warm and…it feels soft…'Wait a minute…soft?' Alain thought as he tries to shake his head free from whatever it is. Then, Alain was alarmed. 'I need to breathe!'

"Hey Alain! S-Stop that!" An embarrassed voice that Alain recognized was Yang's. But Alain didn't stop, using both his hands, Alain pushed Yang off his face. Taking a deep breath, Alain looked at a blushing Yang. "You okay?" Yang responded with a short nod.

"Checkmate!" Weiss and Blake ran forward and began attacking the mech by its leg, causing it to take a step back every time it got hit.

Alain's eyes widened as Blake was about to be crushed by the mech, only for him to sigh in relief as Weiss used her Semblance and saved Blake.

Standing up, Alain held his hand out for Yang. She smiles as she grabs Alain's hand. Hearing the familiar song of rockets being launched, Alain's eyes widened as he saw one of the rockets hit Weiss.

"Throw me." Yang nodded as she grabbed Alain's hand and began spinning around.

Just as he was about to be thrown, Alain looked at Yang with a grin. 'If Ruby can make combos, then so can I!'

"Red Dragon!"

Yang grinned at their combo as she let go of Alain. He then prepares himself as he spreads his arms in order to catch Weiss.

Catching her with a grunt, Alain held Weiss tightly as he took the brunt of the landing and the sliding on the ground, only problem is the ground is rough, so one can easily guess what happens next.

Gritting his teeth, he can feel scratches forming on his left arm. After stopping, Weiss quickly opened her eyes and Alain smiles as he relaxes his arms.

"Alain! You're hurt!" Weiss said in concern as she can see the small patches of blood on Alain's let arm. He smiled as he waved it off. "Don't worry, my aura should help me out here." Weiss looks at Alain's blue green orbs in worry, before nodding.

"You better."

Feeling the scratches healing, Alain stood up and glared at the mech. Weiss stood beside Alain. "What's your plan?" Weiss asked Alain as he pops his knuckles. Looking at Weiss, he smirks as he prepares his blades.

"Speed me up." Weiss nodded as she uses her semblance to summon glyphs for Alain. His smirk widens as he looks at the mech occupied by Ruby and Yang.

"White Ghost." He muttered causing Weiss to blush. Lowering himself, Alain ran.

But his speed was different, it was faster than Ruby's speed…and deadly.

Feeling the wind hitting his face, Alain circled the mech, causing Torchwick, who is inside the cockpit, to look around him, confused.

Alain jumped as his left gauntlet glows green. He swung his arm downward as a blade made of wind sliced through the mech's left arm like hot knife through butter.

Torchwick cursed as he aimed at Alain with the right arm.

Yang, took this chance and jumped on the unsuspecting mech's back. She then cocks her right fist and began to repeatedly punch the cockpit while shooting Dust rounds.

"Damn, a punch from Yang and a point blank from a shotgun? Scary shit!" Alain commented as he looks at the rampaging blonde just behind a pillar.

His eyes widened as Torchwick used the machine to run over a couple of pillars backwards. His eyes widened further as he can see Yang knocked unconscious. Using the speed Weiss gave him, Alain quickly got in front of Yang and crossed his arms.

'This is gonna hurt!' Alain clenched his hands and his teeth as he felt the hit. The pillar behind him and Yang immediately crumbled as Alain was sent flying.

Gritting his teeth, he felt his head collide with the ground. Forming himself into a ball to lessen the damage, Alain grunted as his back collided with a pillar.

'Not as hard as an Ultralisk, but still pretty hard.' Alain thought with shaky legs.

"Alain!" Blake rushed towards him as Alain felt his legs give out on him. Catching him, Blake can see a small trail of blood dripping from his head. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Alain hissed as he felt something hot dripping from his head.

"Guess I'm all out of aura…and I didn't even use my semblance." He joked, only to wince as Blake began checking over his head.

"You're bleeding." Alain nodded as he forced his healing factor to stop. Better have it look like he is out of aura.

"How's Yang?" Blake smiles as she looks forward. Alain looks towards where Blake was looking and was surprised to see Yang smash the Paladin to pieces with one punch…ONE PUNCH! Torchwick is forced to leave the machine and glare at Yang.

Alain's vision began to blur, causing him to look at Blake. She quickly looked at him in concern as Ruby aims towards Torchwick's legs with Weiss providing glyphs with her semblance. Then, with a gunshot, Torchwick screamed as he felt his legs go cold.

"Damn it Red! These pants are expensive!" Torchwick shouted as ice formed on his legs, causing him to be stuck. Alain chuckles as he relaxes his head against Blake's lap.

"Hey Blake?" Blake nods, indicating that she heard him. Alain smiles as he closes his eyes. "Seeing as that everything's done can I…" Alain yawn softly. "…use your lap?" If Alain has his eyes open then he would have seen Blake blushing a storm. "Its so soft." Alain commented, causing Blake to blush more. "G-Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Alain began to snore softly with a peaceful smile. Unknown to him, a pair of pink and brown eyes stare at him in amusement.

Neopolitan or Neo for short, giggled as she took out her Scroll and took a picture of Alain. The blood on his face only adds to his cuteness…well…for Neo its cute. Looking at Torchwick, she grabs her umbrella and grins.

 **AND CUT! That is all for now folks! Sorry if the fight scene is meh. But it has been MONTHS since I uploaded anything. So please understand. And some of you probably have questions. Post em in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter or in a PM.**

 **I'll also have to read this story from the start just to get the flow going again.**

 **I also STILL have school...that sucks...its not summer school...but still...school...**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! DWG is back baby, and I am here to bring you another chapter! Now to those that have been waiting, thanks for your patience, and to those that fell for my prank…thanks for being pranked.**

 **Now I'll get this straight to those that I've pranked, there are two reasons as to why I did that. One is, of course, its April fools, what ya expect? The second is finding out how much you guys care for my story, and if possible me. I know I shot the gun too early for some of you who live in different countries, but I live in Asia so yeah…**

 **Also…time for a little rant of mine…I can't say it to my family because of obvious reasons, friends live far away or are in another place, and I certainly can't do it in any of my social media accounts because it will be quite awkward…basically, I HATE my grandpa. Now its VERY rare for me to hate someone in real life because I'm a jolly guy who likes peace and quite even though I secretly hide a sadistic side of mine. Now, it is absolutely shocking for me to hate someone from family. There are many times that I just wanna sock his face and not care if his teeth fell out. But I didn't.**

 **And right now, unless I unload this rage inside me, I might punch him until I'm satisfied. Basically, he scolded me.**

 **No problem, right?**

 **WRONG!**

 **How about having him rant about me wasting electricity because I forgot to turn off one of the fans AND CALLING ME AN IDIOT IN THE MOST INSULTING WAY?! And he is a FUCKING HYPOCRITE! Just last night, he decided to watch tv with one of fans cooling him, that's okay right? It is…unless if you count him going back to bed while BOTH the tv and the fan are on! I woke up at around 9 AM, and what greeted me was a still on tv and an overheated fan. I know that it's the old man because there are only four of us in the house last night. Me, my baby bro, my mom, and the old man. My mom was still asleep with my baby bro, so it only left the old man.**

 **To add salt to the wound, the old man DENIED the fact that he was the one who turned both appliances on…AM I A JOKE TO HIM?! So, he told me that I'M the one who wastes electricity, but not him?!  
BULL TO THE FUCKING MAXIMUM!**

 **And let's not just put electricity bill to the table…no…he also wastes water…**

 **Double FUCKING whammy!**

 **And how does he waste water you ask? Well let me answer that. We have some sort of machine or something that allows water to flow to the bathroom and what he did is turn it on and store some water for everyone to use.**

 **The only problem with that is that once night comes, people take a bath, and the water he stored? USELESS! Because it is all gone the moment everyone wants to take a bath. And he still says that we're saving electricity and water…Fuck. That.**

 **Everything that I said is nothing but the tip of the iceberg. Oh no, there's still a lot of shit that I want to let out before I continue this chapter. But I'll summarize it to save you the trouble…hopefully…**

 **One, he keeps on pushing me to be a police while I want to be a computer engineer. He told me that the only reason why I choose it is because I only know computers and nothing else…HOW INSULTING IS THAT?! Well let me give him my response. FUCK YOU! You don't choose my future!**

 **Two, he spits while talking. Gross. Its worse when you sit on the same table as him during dinner, no matter how far I sit away from him, some spit still manages to make its way to me.**

 **Three, he CANNOT stop talking to save his life. If this life we are all living is a zombie apocalypse, then my family is screwed PERIOD, because no matter what, the old man is always a fucking loudspeaker.**

 **Four, when I POLITELY told him to keep his mouth shut so I can eat in peace without his spit flying to my food, he told me "Gago, bahay ko to." Basically, in English, it means "Idiot, this is my house." Now I know that the word idiot is not a swear word in any place and country, but in the Philippines, when you say Gago, it's a swear word almost equivalent to fuck you. Get my point?**

 **Five, he once tried to pick a fight with me when I was arguing with him over how much he is wasting electricity and water. He just up and told me that he and I should box…are you shitting on me? He is all flab while I have SOME muscle.**

 **Six, he wanted to borrow some money from my aunt for God knows what, but when she returned, with less of what he requested, he told her that she is a liar and its all excuses…her so called excuse happens to be the truth, because the nearby ATMs were not working that afternoon.**

 **There! The fewest reasons as to why I hate my grandpa. There are many more, but you guys get the point, right? Right now, I'm feeling fine…kinda…thanks for reading this (if you did read it). I'm really pissed at my grandpa right now, even if he cooks my favorite food, I will NEVER eat with him on the same table!**

 **And I'll be honest here…if he dies…I probably won't cry…heck, I probably won't show any emotion. In fact, I might treat it as normal…besides, crying won't bring him back…I'm being dark again…those novels are really getting to me.**

 **Anyways! I'll stop my rant there, can't have half of this story be about my rants. Also, some characters might be a bit OOC in this chapter, just a fair warning.**

 **Now unto the reviews!**

… **What? I only have two reviews on chapter 17 and one for chapter 1?**

 ***pouts* You guys are mean!**

 **Meh, I'll get on with it anyways. The rest are just reviews about my prank.**

 **1** **st** **Horseman- Thanks, look forward for more!**

 **AK-103- Sorry to disappoint, but ever since the Shrek memes got out, I've been having nightmares…don't ask…**

 **Sh4dowSt4lker- Will I continue this story? No…I plan on FINISHING this story…just have to wait for the series to finish…something that I'm not looking forward to for…reasons.**

 **That's all, now onwards to the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alain sighed as he popped his neck, getting up from the comfortable bed, he looked around him and saw that he is in the clinic. Feeling a small weight on his head, he touched it and noticed that it was bandaged.

"Looks like it worked." He muttered as he yawned, looking at the window, he can see that it was dark. Frowning to himself, he allowed his healing factor to heal his head as he took off the bandage. 'Did I really lose consciousness when we were facing an enemy? I'm getting too relaxed.' He thought as he heard the door of the clinic open.

"Cheer up Yang, it's not your fault that that happened." Blake looked at her partner in worry as Yang shook her head in denial. "No Blake, if only I watched my back then that wouldn't happen. Because of me, Alain took the hit."

"But you didn't know that Torchwick would do that, besides, we're lucky that he only got a concussion from that."

"But still! I had enough aura to take the hit, he could have just left me th-" Yang was cut off by Alain walking towards her with a small smile. Blake looked at Alain in wonder, looking at his head, she is surprised to see that its already healed.

"Whatever the situation, I won't allow anyone I care about to be hurt, Yang." Yang felt her cheeks go hot as Alain approached her and, much to her surprise, hugged her.

Patting her back, Alain closed his eyes. "But at the same time, I'm sorry that I worried you. I know what I did was reckless, but whether or not you can take it, I won't allow it to hurt you so easily." Yang's eyes widened as she felt her hands wrapping around his back, her body trembled as she bit her lower lip.

This is the first time someone other than Ruby and their dad treated her like this. But at the same time, what she felt when she saw Alain with blood dripping from his head…it was like from that time…the dread…the feeling of failure…

Shaking her head while forcing the blush to die down, Yang gave a teasing grin as she gently pushed Alain away from her.

"How'd it feel?" Alain looked at Yang in confusion. Blake only sighed as she gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Yang glanced at her breasts then at Alain, with seductive wink, she crossed her arms below her breasts, making them look bigger. Alain blushed wildly as he watched Yang's delightful pillows rubbing each other. Yang's grin widened as she saw Alain's eyes staring at her pride.

Blake sighed in exasperation as she pinched her nose while glaring at Yang. Yang leaned towards Alain's left cheek and blew hot air towards his ear.

"Wha…W-Wha-What are you doing?!" Alain screamed as he backed away from Yang in embarrassment. Blake looked at Yang with deadpan eyes, which quickly turned into amusement. "Giving you a reward." Yang smiled mischievously as she walked towards Alain like a predator towards prey.

 **(AN: Quite Ironic, no?)**

"I don't need a reward!" Alain argued, still blushing, as he shook his hands in front of him. Yang's smile turned wild as she quickly closed the gap between them.

Blake's eyes widened as she watched Yang hold Alain by the shoulders. A blush started forming on her cheeks as she was reminded of a scene of a certain book. Her blush only darkens as she watched Yang lean towards Alain's face.

Alain mouth was open wide as he felt Yang's breath tickling his face. His eyes widened as Yang puckered her lips and…

 **SMOOCH!**

Kissed Alain on the cheek.

Blake could have sworn that smoke came out of Alain's ears. Meanwhile, Yang hugged Alain's frozen body and made sure that her kiss with his cheek lasts for ten seconds. Alain's eyes turned into spirals the moment he felt Yang's lips touch his cheek. And the fact that she's making it longer, and at the same time wetter, doesn't make it any better…or not…

Blake looked to the side as she imagined herself in Yang's shoes. Her mind drifts to a certain book, wherein the heroine kisses the cheek of the man she fell in love with. Afterwards, she drags him to her home where they made sweet love.

After a while, Yang took a few steps back and gave a genuine smile towards Alain, all the while her cheeks slightly glowed red. "You're welcome!" Alain barely heard what Yang said. Touching the cheek that Yang kissed, Alain's face turned into a volcano as he felt his cheeks burn hot.

But what the three didn't notice, was that there are two pairs of eyes that were watching them. One of the pairs being silver, the other being green. Both Ruby and Leaf were watching just behind the door.

Ruby's mouth was agape while Leaf lost consciousness the moment she saw the kiss. If one can see clearly, it looks as if Leaf's soul left her body. Ruby glanced at her best friend and quickly looked at Blake…strange…it's like she's in a trance. Shaking her head, Ruby looked at her sister, who is now sporting a forced grin. It's like she's trying so hard not to blush.

Meanwhile, Alain was staring at the walls with an unfocused look.

"I-If you want to have a better reward…then…" Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Yang playing with her blond hair. Its as if she was embarrassed! Something that Yang does NOT do because she is always confident and straightforward!

"Work harder a-and y…you can have m-m-m-my first kiss!" Yang closed her eyes as she felt sweat pouring out of her skin, all the while her mind is a jumble. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at Alain, looking for his reaction.

And for some reason…a part of her mind was hoping that Alain would NOT pursue Yang.

'W-Why did I say that?! In fact, why was I embarrassed?! I was supposed to be teasing him! Why is my face so hot?! Why did my voice sound like that?!' Yang's mind exploded as she stared at Alain. She didn't know why, but her heart was telling her…hoping that he would take that as a chance.

'It's as if I'm…in love? No, it's probably nothing…besides, I'm just a friend…' Yang felt her heart beat rapidly. Shaking her head, she looked to her side as she felt another wave of heat coming from her cheeks.

"What did you say?"

Her attention was taken by Alain…he looked…confused? He is still sporting a blush and yet…why? Why is he confused?

Yang's eyes widened…why was Alain not surprised?

Its as if he didn't hear her earlier.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Alain's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Alain." Alain didn't look so sure as he approached Yang slightly. This in turn caused her to bite her lower lip. "Are you sure? You look like you're having trouble. You know you can tell me, right?" Alain looked at her lilac eyes in worry. Then his blue green eyes turned soft as he gave her a caring smile.

Yang blushed as she took a step back. Looking at Blake, who was staring at nothing, she nodded to herself and grabbed her partner.

Giving Alain a, somewhat forced, smile, she gave him a playful salute. "Don't worry about me! I'll see ya tomorrow Alain!" Ruby panicked as she quickly took Leaf and used her semblance to get away from the clinic as fast as possible. Afterwards, Yang left the clinic with a startled Blake. The both of them, somehow, oblivious to the rose petals on the floor.

Alain looked at the door and blinked as he saw a single rose petal softly landing on the floor. Taking a few steps forward, Alain took the rose petal and instantly knew who was watching them. Chuckling to himself. Alain stood up and went outside. "Time to get back to my team, they must be worried."

 _With Ruby_

Ruby panted as a dizzy Leaf sat beside her. Looking at the direction where the clinic was, she didn't know why but…why was she so sad? Why did she feel jealous? Why…why is she…

Angry?

Clutching her chest, she bit her lip as she stared at the direction of the clinic. So many questions, but the biggest question is…

Why does it hurt?

Why does the image of Yang kissing Alain hurt so much?

Closing her eyes, she felt something wet slide down her cheeks. Touching it, her silver eyes widened as she stared at the clear liquid on her hands. "Tears?"

Why is she crying?

"Ruby?" Snapping herself out of it, she looks to her best friend, who is now looking at her worriedly. Her green eyes shining in concern. Rubbing her eyes with her left arm, she smiled towards her. "How are you feeling Leaf? You were unconscious for a couple of minutes." Leaf's eyes widened as she felt herself go depressed, using her finger, she drew circles on the floor.

"Its all over…" She muttered as Ruby looked at her, shocked. "Leaf!" Ruby squeaked as Leaf turned to her with baggy eyes that lost its shine to them, all the while the green girl is still smiling. "Its all over…Alain is going to fall in love with Yang…" Leaf fell on her back with a thud while a panicking Ruby began to shake her, not noticing an approaching figure.

"Leaf! What are you talking about?! Don't go to the light!" Ruby comically cried as the figure looked at Leaf and sighed. Approaching Ruby, the figure kneeled beside Ruby, startling the girl.

"Geez, what happened to her?" Tir muttered to herself as she proceeded to pick up Leaf, Ruby can only look at the ground.

'Alain is going to fall in love with Yang…' Leaf's words stung Ruby…she just didn't know why. Holding her chest, Ruby stood up and looked at Tir. The tall girl gave a friendly smile as she carried Leaf like a sack of potatoes, getting a sweat drop from Ruby.

"Come on, let's go to the dorms."

Ruby only nodded as she began to walk beside Tir, all the while looking at Leaf in worry. She looks so peaceful, as if she didn't just say that…

Clenching her hands. Ruby felt another surge of emotions. She didn't know why she felt like this, she certainly hasn't felt this before. This is her first time dealing with something like this.

Shaking her head, she stared at the hallway, her mind drifting to something else. 'Alain…falling in love…' She clenched her teeth as she felt something stinging her eyes. 'Why does it hurt?!' Closing her eyes, Ruby didn't see Tir looking at her in worry.

"Ruby?" Tir stopped as she held Ruby by her shoulder, surprising her. Her silver eyes still shined, but Tir can see sadness and frustration. "What's wrong? You know you can ask me, right?" Ruby looked to the side, her face showing her troubles.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby looked at the taller girl. "Its about Yang…I don't know why…but…I'm angry…I don't know why…but she just kissed him! She kissed him on the cheek and I don't know why but…it hurts!" She held her chest as she felt new tears threatening to leave her eyes. Tir's eyes only softened as she squeezed Ruby's shoulder gently, bending over slightly to make sure her eyes meet Ruby's. "Let me put Leaf to bed and we'll talk, okay?" Ruby nodded softly as Tir gave her a small smile as she continued walking with Ruby just beside her.

Tir looked in front of her and sighed, her thoughts going back to the past, back when Krista encountered the same problem. 'I'm going to have to make it clear to Ruby…not gonna look forward to that. Ruby saw Yang kiss the guy on the cheek…so it might be possible that those two are still not dating each other.' Stopping her thoughts for a moment, she put a finger on her chin in thought. 'Who is that guy anyway? To catch the attention of both Ruby and Yang…I'll ask Ruby later.'

She reached her team's dorm room, looking at Ruby, she gave her a smile. "I'll be right back." Ruby nodded, her thoughts occupying her mind. Tir sighed as she took her Scroll and allowed the lock to scan it.

"Its going to be okay."

Tir muttered as she entered the room.

 _5 minutes later, courtyard_

Sitting on one of the benches, both Huntresses in training began to gather their thoughts. "Ruby, what you're feeling right now is pretty normal." Ruby looked at Tir with wide eyes, her silver eyes begging for an answer. Tir sighed as she gave Ruby a relaxed smile. "Its pretty simple really, you, Ruby Rose…" She paused as Ruby was slowly getting close to her with her puppy dog eyes.

She felt herself sweat towards the total adorableness, restraining herself from hugging the life out of her troubled friend, Tir made sure to say it bluntly before she loses herself.

"You're in love."

A long pause occupied the entire courtyard, not even crickets can be heard. Tir watched as Ruby's eyes slowly widened, a blush forming on her cheeks. She swore that she saw steam coming out of Ruby's ears.

"W-What do you mean?!" Ruby squeaked as she covered her face with her hood. Tir gently smiled as she felt herself relax on the bench. "When you mentioned Yang kissing…who did Yang kiss?" Ruby looked at Tir and mumbled out a sing name.

"Alain."

Tir nodded as she closed her eyes. "When Yang kissed Alain on the c-Wait a minute did you say Alain?!" Tir exclaimed as she stood up in shock, looking at Ruby for a sign of confirmation. She received her answer as Ruby nodded slowly, all the while her cheeks began to go redder than her hood.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she massaged her forehead. "That's gonna be a problem." She muttered as she sat down.

Ruby looked at Tir curiously, her embarrassment now gone. "Why?" Tir looked at Ruby with a playful frown. "Because you have a lot of competition." Now Ruby is confused.

"Competition?"

Tir nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yep, there's, Yang, Leaf, Weiss, Krista, Joan, and maybe even Velvet. That makes a total of 6 people, 7 if we include you."

Ruby is still confused.

Tir sighed in frustration. 'Of course, Ruby doesn't know! This is obviously Ruby's first love!' Shaking her head, Tir looked at Ruby. "What I mean is, that there are 6 others that are in love with Alain, or at the very least have a crush on him."

Ruby looked at the ground as a small blush painted her cheeks.

"Ruby."

Looking at Tir, she gave her a wide smile. "I can give you a suggestion if you want." Tir said as she looked at Ruby. She looked at her and nodded with a small amount of determination burning in her eyes.

Tir grinned as she looked at Ruby in the eyes.

"When the ball comes, just say it to him. Straight and simple."

And with that, Ruby's determination immediately turned into embarrassed gibberish.

 _Time skip, woooooh~_

Alain watched in amusement as Pyrrha smashed Cardin and his team in the ground. He has just arrived, but he did manage to catch Pyrrha destroying Cardin. "Now that was good." He muttered with a small smile as the lights turned back on.

"And that is the match." Glynda walked in while holding her Scroll, looking at Pyrrha with pride. "Ughh…lucky shot." Alain chuckled as he leaned on the entrance. "Well done Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we still have enough time for one more sparring match." Looking at the students, she eyed them all, but her eyes landed on Blake. "Miss Belladonna." Blake jumped as she quickly closed the book she was reading.

Immediately, Alain was concerned. 'She's been like this for a while. Gotta snap her out of it someway.' Alain thought as he pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm probably going to get a scolding from Professor…but I do need to stretch my body now." Grinning for a bit, Alain took a deep breath.

"What'd I miss?"

Everyone was immediately on him, their eyes looking at him. All the while good he got a small glare from Professor Goodwitch. Tapping on her Scroll, she tapped on a small box just next to Alain's picture. "You are late Mister Kerrigan." Alain held his hands up with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked." Glynda only sighed as she looks at Alain with a small smirk. "Since this is your first time being late, you can make up for it by picking your opponent." Alain nodded as he scanned the room.

And his eyes landed on someone new.

He pointed his finger towards him, surprising said student. Glynda nodded as she looked at her scroll. "Mercury is it? Very well, please come down here." Mercury nodded as Alain went into the locker room and got his weapons, Wrath of Artanis, ready.

 _3 minutes later_

Alain watched Mercury get in a stance, his arms lazily held in front of him. Alain looked at his boots, he can only smirk mentally. 'A kicker eh?' He thought as he clenched his fists. Immediately, the blades revealed themselves, shining brightly and sharp.

"And…begin!"

Immediately, Mercury rushed towards Alain, Alain grinned as he charged. Mercury stops and launched a kick towards Alain's left face.

Alain blocked it with his left gauntlet and proceeded to sweep Mercury off his footing. Mercury fell with a thud, Alain took this chance and raised his right hand and aimed for Mercury's legs. However, Mercury immediately did a couple of back flips.

Alain clicked his tongue playfully as he stared at Mercury. "Let's see how fast you can run." Alain said loudly. Mercury was instantly on guard as he eyed Alain. His eyes widened as he saw something heading straight for him. Rolling to the right, he dodged whatever it was.

Fortunately for him, he dodged it. Unfortunately, he was still in the blast radius of Alain's Kinetic Blast.

A small blue explosion blasted Mercury off for quite a bit. He held his ground as his boots sparked against the ground. Looking at Alain, he nodded, feeling his shoulder that was affected by the radius. He ran circles, observing Alain thoroughly.

Alain smirked as he kept his eyes on Mercury, both combatants cautiously observing each other's movements. Mentally aiming a Kinetic Blast towards Mercury's feet, Alain raised his arms, making it look like he was about to go into melee.

Mercury smirked as he kicked the ground and launched himself towards Alain. However, he didn't notice Alain's Kinetic Blast aimed at his torso.

'Gotcha.'

Mercury's eyes widened as he felt his instincts warning him. Crossing his arms, he felt another explosion, but he REALLY felt it this time.

"Argh!"

Mercury was once again blasted, his boots leaving their marks on the ring. Feeling himself stop, he looked behind him and was shocked to find out that he was almost out of the ring. His heels are not touching the ground. Luckily, he managed to keep his balance and got off the edge. Alain hummed as he unsheathed his blades.

"Let's brawl."

And with that, Alain charged.

 _With Ruby and the others_

Ruby watched excitedly as Mercury dodged a high kick by Alain, but he quickly followed it up with a leg sweep. Mercury jumped just on time as he retaliated with an axe kick. Alain crossed his arms and blocked the attack.

Looking towards Emerald she gave him a cheerful smile.

"Your teammate's doing pretty good!" Emerald raised her brow as she watched the match. Looking at the screen of the time, she can see that it has barely even been a minute. "What makes you say that?" Ruby shrugged as she watched Alain give Mercury a nasty left hook.

"Its probably because Mercury lasted for a while now." Emerald looked at the tanned girl, Tir, if she remembers. "I mean, the only ones that can take on Alain and last for more than a minute is Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, and me." Leaf pouted as she glared cutely towards her teammate. "What about me?" Tir chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Alain pretty much goes easy on you, Leaf. You can barely shoot at him whenever the both of you spar." Leaf fumed as her pouting intensified. "But he's scary! Once I told him to go all out when we were training, the next day I can barely move!" Everyone laughed softly as Leaf huffed.

Meanwhile, in Leaf's thoughts, the real answer lies there. 'I can't shoot at Alain because he has no aura, the moment I shoot him is the moment when I reveal that Alain is an alien called Zerg!'

Looking at Alain, she can only hope that his cover would last.

 _Back with Alain kicking no legs day Mercury_

Alain blocked a left kick from Mercury, feeling the impact, Alain narrowed his eyes. 'This feeling…is this his Semblance?' He thought to himself as he dodged a kick aimed for his head. 'His legs don't feel like flesh…it's as if it is made of metal…like Penny.' Alain jumped back with a flip as he maintained his stance. Looking at the time, Alain whistled, confusing Mercury.

Looking at Mercury with an impressed smile, Alain gave him a small clap. Further confusing Mercury. "You're lasting for more than a minute now, looks like you're pretty high up on the list right now Mercury." Raising a brow, he crossed his arms while keeping his eyes on Alain.

"What do you mean?"

Alain shrugged as he grinned. "The only ones that lasts this long against me are Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, and Tir. Everyone else just forfeits immediately or doesn't last long. Not that I'm saying that they're weak or anything…" Stopping for a while, Alain gave a wide grin as he slowly clenched his hands. The blades revealing themselves, pointing the right blade towards him, Alain's eyes glowed slightly orange.

" **It just feels good to find another one."**

Mercury felt a shiver on his spine as his eyes narrowed towards Alain 'He's…the way he said that…it's as if he has killed.' His eyes turned challenging as he kicked the ground he was on, sending him flying on the air. Kicking behind him, he felt the force of his boots launch him towards Alain.

Alain's eyes stopped glowing as he jumped back.

Mercury raised his right leg to the air, preparing an axe kick. Alain's eyes widened as he backed away from Mercury.

Mercury's kick hit the ground, causing rubble to fly everywhere. His eyes landed to Alain sharply. Turning towards him, Mercury proceeded to kick the rubble towards him.

Alain dodged left and right, impressed by Mercury's creative thinking. Alain smirked as he vaulted over the last but large piece of rubble. Focusing his eyes on Mercury, Alain zigzagged his way towards him.

Now normally, Mercury can follow his opponent's movements. But since Alain is using a small bit of his Zerg DNA, he is faster than normal.

Just before Mercury can make a move, Alain was immediately in front of him, causing him to widen his eyes and lose his cool.

'Fast!'

Alain smirked as he unsheathed the blade on his right gauntlet. He then lowered his fist and gave Mercury a mean uppercut.

'D-Damn…'

Mercury flew off the ring a couple of feet, his eyes wide in shock as his brain registered the pain and impact of the hit.

'He's…'

He landed with a thud, ending the sparring match. Glynda immediately went over to Mercury, looking deep into his eyes. She then looks at the class and began talking, but Mercury can't hear it. He is too busy contemplating about Alain.

His mind quickly labeled Alain…dangerous…thinking back to it, Mercury stared at the ceiling.

'No one can move that quick, Human OR Faunus…he might have been holding back…or…' His eyes widened as he felt his stomach churn. Anxiety welled deep inside him as he imagined what Alain Kerrigan would be when he…

'…has another Semblance…'

Getting up, he felt himself sweat, his breath is deep and heavy. Its as if he ran on a marathon. Looking up to Emerald, he gulped as his hands landed on his knees. Looking at Alain, he made a mental note about him.

He is dangerous.

…

Meanwhile, Alain went to his team and began to chat.

 _Courtyard_

Alain opened the doors and was immediately assaulted by the harsh rays of the sun. Covering his eyes with an arm, he smiled as he inhaled the fresh scent of the air. Looking around, he can see many students doing whatever they want. His team right behind him, chatting about the dresses that they'll wear.

Spotting a familiar monkey Faunus, he smiled as he walked towards him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Alain waited to greet the cheery Sun that he came to know with. But instead he was greeted with a sad look.

"What's with the look?" Sun scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Its…nothing…" Alain shook his head and looked at Sun with frown. "When you look like that? Please, as if you could fool anyone like that." Sun sighed as he looked at Alain. "It's Blake…"

It took Alain a while, but when he did he already knew the answer. "He turned you down." It hurts, but Sun can only nod in confirmation. Alain sighed as he crossed his arms.

"That's tough." Tir commented as she looked to her right and saw team RWBY walking back to the dorms, with Blake reading a book without stopping.

"She'll hurt herself at this rate." Krista eyed Blake's leaving form in worry as she held her hands together. Leaf can only nod as she looked at her best friend attempting to catch up to Blake. Alain looked at them and gave a small smile.

"Knowing them, they'll convince Blake to come to the dance. Yang especially." Leaf felt herself look down on the ground with a dark cloud floating just above her. Krista panicked slightly as she went and tried to look for what's wrong.

Looking at Sun, Alain smiled as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll talk to Blake. Trust me." Alain then went towards Leaf and began to pat her head, causing the girl to relax.

"Come on Leaf, you still gotta get a dress. You did tell me that you found a cute one." Immediately, Leaf's face brightened as her cheeks turned red. Looking at Tir and Krista, she grabbed their hands and proceeded to drag them.

For a girl that mainly uses guns, she sure is strong.

Alain chuckled as he waved towards his team. All the while Krista screams and Tir lazily waves back. Sun chuckled as he crossed his arms. Alain turned and held a fist out. Both boys nodded as Sun bumped fists with Alain.

"Well I gotta go, I'll check up on Neptune."

Alain nodded as he turned towards the direction where his team left.

"I'll head to Vale for a bit."

 _1 hour later, Vale, Junior's Club_

As soon as Alain entered the club, he was greeted by the loud beats of the DJ. Wincing as he covered his ears. The guards didn't make a move to stop him, remembering what Junior told them. Looking around, he can see the twins relaxing on the bar, drinking their choice of drinks. While Junior is looking at him while wiping a glass.

He walked through the crowd, ignoring the strong scent of alcohol. 'Its still in the afternoon, and people are already drinking.' Alain thought as he felt someone bump into him.

"Excuse me." Alain apologized as he tried to make his way towards Junior. However, whoever bumped into him had other plans.

"Wait!" Alain sighed as he felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly. Turning around, he can see a man wearing a buttoned up blue jacket with gray pants and shining brown leather shoes. He wore gold chains around his neck, each one shining annoyingly towards Alain's eyes. His blond hair is standing straight and hard, so its gelled. His jacket reeked of perfume, adding fire to Alain's annoyance. His brown eyes held so much arrogance that it greatly reminded Alain of a certain Tal'darim.

The man had a smug look as he exhaled, making Alain recoil slightly.

He also reeked of booze.

"What was that for?! Bumping into me like you're higher than me!" At this point, everyone encircled and watched the show. Even the DJ stopped the music.

Junior sees what's happening and shook his head. "Let's see what this kid can do." He said while the twins watch in interest.

Alain looked at the man and bowed his head slightly. "I apologize, I was just making my way towards the bar." The man laughed as he roughly put a hand on top of Alain's head. "The bar? Then take me with you." Alain felt a vein pop as he glared at the man.

The man apparently didn't notice as he wrapped his arm around Alain, dragging him towards the bar. Everyone continued what they were doing, some looked disappointed, Junior and the twins included.

"Hey Junior!" The man sighed as he looked at the man. "What do you want Jack?" The now named Jack grinned as he held out five fingers. "Give me five bottles of your best whiskey." Junior sighed as he went to go get the whiskey.

"Hey you two, come on, get over here! The drinks on me!" Jack leered at the twins as he shamelessly ogled their bodies.

"Here."

The man cheered as he opened one bottle and proceeded to drink its contents. Alain ignored Jack and opened his Scroll. Swiping across the screen, Alain stopped to the image of Natalie looking up on the CCTV while wearing her ghost mask, her fingers doing a peace sign as her lips forming a playful smile as a dozen or so White Fang members sit on the ground, all tied up.

Sliding the Scroll towards Junior, the man took it and examined the picture. Looking at Alain, he put the Scroll down and leaned on his hands.

"So far, the only information I got is that they're looking for recruits or something." Alain raised his brow as he looked at Junior in curiosity. "How?" Junior began to search around his pocket, taking out a piece of paper, he gave it to Alain.

Taking it, Alain scanned the paper. His eyes widened as he saw the emblem of the Dominion, and below the emblem are a bunch of black and white squares. Each one differs, containing a number or two.

"Codes?"

Junior nodded as he grabbed a chair and took a seat. "I've had to look high and low for someone to decode it. But so far, no luck. Even the ones that I know that are the best don't have a clue on how to do it." Turning the paper around, Alain looked at the two words written in bold.

 **We're waiting.**

That made Alain feel a few shivers on his spine. 'Nat, what the hell are you doing?' He thought as he returned the paper to Junior.

"They're looking for smart people." Junior nodded as he crossed his arms. "Many people tried it, and until now, some are still trying to answer it. Might as well be Remnant's hardest code if you ask me." Alain nodded as he crossed his arms in thought.

"That's the only thing that I can give you, for now at least. Come back again later." Junior slid Alain's Scroll back to him.

However, just when Alain was about to take his Scroll, Jack beat him to it.

"Holy *hic* hell! Look at this chick! I bet she'd look good bouncing on me!" Jack slurred as he began drooling over Natalie's picture. Immediately, the twins looked at him in disgust. Junior can only sigh in annoyance.

And Alain? He is shaking in ANGER! He tried to keep himself calm, but that broke the moment Jack opened his mouth again.

The man laughed as he held a hand over his head. "Look at those animals! That's it! I'll find this bitch and take her to be-" That's as far as Jack can go as a fist found its way to his cheek. Everyone stopped what they were doing, some looking at Alain in astonishment.

Jack groaned as he felt blood and teeth leave his mouth. Glaring at Alain, the man stood up albeit shakily. "The hell was th-" He stopped as he looked at Alain's cold glare.

"Shut up you worm." Alain kept his glare on the man as he restrained himself on taking the man to the Hive Cluster and have a couple of Zerglings tear him to shreds.

Alain approached the man and gave him a hard backslap, causing two more teeth to fly out. The man fell to his side as he held his cheek with a few tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Alain's cold eyes continues to glare at the man.

"W-Wait! Don't you know who I am?! My brother is a part of the council!" The man pathetically screamed as Alain looked down on him, his eyes suddenly glowing orange, surprising the crowd.

Alain raised his right foot and stomped on the man's chest hard. The man coughed out some spit as he grits his teeth. "So? Do I look like I give a shit?" Alain calmly hissed, surprising a bunch of people. The man can only look at Alain's eyes, scared.

"Do I? Answer me Jack…or should I say Xander Hallows?" The man gasped as he looked at Alain, his body shook as he tried to pry Alain's leg off of his chest. "One of the most wanted criminals in Vacuo. Wanted for Human and Faunus trafficking, murder, blackmail, theft, and rape." Alain said it like he was talking about the weather.

In an instant, everyone was talking about him.

"THAT'S Xander? I thought he looked tougher than that."

"I'm glad I don't talk to this creep."

"Better call the cops."

"Disgusting."

"Well, I'm glad that he's going out, that asshole took my money when I first got here."

Alain looked at Xander coolly, feeling a tap on his shoulders, he looked behind him and saw the twins. Giving him a flirty smile, they held Alain's Scroll. He took it and gave them an appreciative smile.

Looking at Junior, he motioned his head to the door. The man nodded as he turned to a pair of his guards. The guards approached Alain and nodded. Alain smiled as he removed his foot from the man and left the Club.

Not noticing a pair of mismatched eyes watching him.

 _Dorm room_

Cinder continues to sew her dress for the dance. A small smile painting her gorgeous features. Mercury laid on the floor, lazily reading a magazine. While Emerald held her Scroll, swiping it occasionally.

"And finally, Alain Kerrigan."

Cinder's interest was instantly there, something that Emerald noticed. "Ahh, the cute one." Mercury lowered the magazine and looked at Cinder with a raised brow. Looking at the ceiling in thought, Mercury closed his eyes.

"…He's dangerous, he knows his way around a fight…" Cinder noticed something unusual, Mercury's voice was shaky.

"Oh? Do tell." Mercury gulped as he pushed himself off the floor. "The way he attacked me earlier, he wasn't serious. He was testing me on how much I can take…but when a minute passed…he's…" He shook his head as he closes his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cinder is just patiently sewing her dress.

"He's killed, Cinder…"

She stopped her sewing and looked at Mercury, her interest piqued. "How can you say that?" She asked with a smile. Emerald looked at Mercury, she can see his hands shaking slightly.

"The way he talked…I felt his bloodlust…its like he killed so much…"

Cinder's smile widened slightly as she put her sewing kit beside her.

"So, he's a killer?"

Mercury nodded.

Cinder smirked as she looked at the window. "Interesting…his Semblance?"

Emerald looked conflicted. Cinder noticed the hesitation and turned towards Emerald and narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

Emerald turned to Mercury nervously. He can only nod, making her sigh as she closed her eyes to collect her thoughts.

"Mercury and I think that…"

"Yes?"

Emerald gulped as she looked at Cinder straight in her eyes.

"We think that Alain has two Semblances." Cinder's eyes widened, but slowly turned into a sinister smile. "And pray tell, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"…During their spar, Alain launched something towards Mercury. The thing is, he didn't move and whatever it is that he launched, it was so fast that Mercury barely dodged the first one. Nobody saw it, but Mercury did. Worst part, is that it explodes."

Cinder looked down at Emerald and crossed her arms, her smile turning sinister as well as sultry.

"And?"

This time Mercury spoke up.

"…And when the battle was almost over…Alain got in front of me…he was so fast…that…its like he teleported. No one can move that fast. Not a Human and not a Faunus. So, the only thing that comes to mind is that he has two Semblances."

Cinder remained quiet. Looking at the broken moon, she smirked.

"It seems that we have a slight change of plans…"

 **And Cut! Wooh! This took quite a while, thanks for reading. Now for those that are curious…yes…I threw a** _ **tiny**_ **little wrench in the plot. The only thing I need to think of when the Fall of Beacon starts is the how.**

 **Now if you guys think that it's a bit rushed…sorry but that's what happens when you don't have much time to yourself at home. Especially with my grandpa around…**

 **Oh! And remember when I said at the first chapter of this story where I said that Alain will manipulate Cinder, Emerald, and Neo so that they'll easily be in his harem? Well I scrapped that idea. With 1-2 years of writing this story, I came to a realization…why not…nah I won't spoil ya guys!  
**

 **And to those that are curious as to why Yang acted like that at first...well I did warn that some characters might be a bit OOC, right?**

 **Now on another thing I want to discuss! Is the dance going to be at the next chapter? The answer?**

 **A BIG...**

 **NO**

 **I still have plans.**

 **So for now…**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


End file.
